The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Requiem
by Raikou
Summary: After Majora's Mask: Link is a young adult of about seventeen living in the forest until one day a mysterious message arrives containing very grave news. Please read and review!
1. Chapter I: Urgent Call

Link rolled over in his bed. He drearily opened his eyes. The sun shown through his blinds on the doorway. He yawned, and stretched.

He got up, got out of his pajamas, and dressed quickly. Parting the curtains of his entryway, Link saw the sun shine through, bright and clear. He squinted, and brought up his hand to shield his eyes. He then looked below him. The whole of the forest lay at Link's feet seemingly. The shops were opening and drowsy Kokiri yawning. The dew dripped off the leaves of the trees in the cool spring air. The sun washed over Link, giving him a warming sensation as he looked upon Kokiri Forest.

"Beautiful," he muttered to himself.

Link jumped down the ladder, landing as gracefully as possible. He strolled down the walkway, the creeks of the forest gurgling with water, rushing over stones as if they were in a hurry to get somewhere. Link jumped across the creek on the cobblestones, something he had enjoyed since his early youth. He walked past the Know-it-all brother's house, and came to the shop. The girl was up on the bench above the doorway as usual, wanting to be taller than everyone else.

"Hi, Link!" said the girl.

"Hi," replied Link.

"It's a beautiful day," said the girl.

"Yup, it sure is," replied Link.

"What are you doing? Anything new?" she asked.

"No, not really, I'm just taking a stroll," he said, beginning to walk on.

"Alright," she said. "Goodbye!"

Link walked off, and yawned again. He passed Mido's house.

"Hey, Link!" said a voice from inside the house.

"What?" asked Link, stopping, looking towards the door for an answer.

"Get a life!!" shouted the voice back. There was laughter from inside. Link just shook his head and moved on. He walked over to the hedge, jumping over the fences for fun.

"Hey, Link!" hailed the gardener Kokiri, planting some vegetables.

"Hi! What are you planting?" inquired the elf, crouching down beside the Kokiri.

"Oh, just some more cabbage, and some lettuce," he replied.

"Don't you have enough vegetables already?" asked Link.

"You can never have too many vegetables," replied the gardener, almost in a teaching tone.

"Whatever you say," said Link, walking on. He looked at the small crawl space where he had found the Kokiri sword seven years before. He strolled on after a little, eager to get to other parts of the forest.

He came to Saria's house and she was already awake, watering her small garden, and keeping her quaint house tidy.

"Hello, Saria," came Link's voice. Saria stopped watering the plants and looked up.

'Oh, hi, Link!" she replied, smiling.

"Do you want some help with that?" he asked.

"No thank you," she replied.

"You sure?" asked Link.

"Yes," she replied.

"Alright, anything new?" he asked.

"No, not really, nothing off the top of my head, at least," she said, continuing to busy herself with her garden.

"Okay," replied Link. Suddenly, a Kokiri came screeching to a halt before them, breathing hard.

"Link, you've got to come, come on!" he said, turning and running again. Link rushed off after him. Saria dropped her pail of water, and it splashed on the ground. She was soon at Link's heels.

The Kokiri led them to a sweating messenger from Hyrule Castle, who was bent over, his hands on his knees, supporting himself. Link took him by the shoulder and stood him up straight.

"What happened?" asked Link.

"From... Zelda..." said the messenger, still breathing hard. He handed Link a letter.

Link tore it open, and let the envelope drift to the ground, he unfolded the piece of paper and read it through.

"Dear Link,

Please come quickly! My father is dying and I don't know how much longer he will last! Please come!

Zelda"

"Oh no," said Link, his expression turning grave as he read the letter. He ran towards the gate out of the forest, but then stopped.

"Where are you going?" asked Saria in a worried voice.

"Read this," said Link walking back and handing Saria the letter.

Saria scanned the fateful page, and her hand went over her mouth. Suddenly, Mido came before them.

"What's all the commotion?" he asked, sounding concerned, but still irritated. Saria handed Mido the letter without a word. Mido clearly had a look of surprise when he first read it, and had to scan through it again.

"I must go," said Link gravely, and he turned to leave.

"Wait," said Mido.

"Now's not the time, Mido," replied Link, expecting another jest.

"No, I'm dead serious," he said.

"What?" asked Link, still a bit irritated.

"Good luck," came the reply, and Mido handed him the letter.

Link was surprised for a moment, and then he managed a small smile. "Thanks."

Link tucked the letter into a pocket, and walked towards the gate, and then disappeared into the tunnel out of the forest. Saria watched him leave, trying to bite back her tears.


	2. Chapter II: Hyrule Castle

Link breathed heavily. He'd barely gotten up the first hill. He bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

_I should've probably planned for this..._

He strolled on after a short rest, careful to keep a slower pace this time. He went up the hill, and suddenly, he could see almost the entire field, drenched by the sun, and a light breeze floating on the air, rushing over the grass in gusts.

He had almost forgotten the beauty of Hyrule Field. It took his breath away, and he stared. Link suddenly remembered his mission, and ran down the hill towards the drawbridge. He finally reached it, stopping on the stones to catch his breath. A guard was posted near the gate.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Link," came the reply, and Link showed him the letter from his pocket. The guard scanned it through, and then he had to read it again, just to be sure.

"Yes, yes, of course, go," he said.

"Thanks," said Link walking into the Hyrule Market. The people were hustling and bustling about as always. Link just ran past them, headed straight for Hyrule Castle. He stopped at the gate, breathing heavily again.

"May I help you?" asked the guard. Link, too worn out to reply, just showed him the letter. The guard simply opened the gate, and Link passed through. The elf ran up the path, and through the gate. He came to the courtyard of the castle. A guard posted spoke to him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to find Princess Zelda," said Link, holding up the letter.

"I see," replied the guard. "She's up in the high chamber, with her father." The guard pointed up to a room nearly three stories high.

Link sighed.

"Thanks," he said feebly, and went on his way. Soon he came to the staircases towards the chamber. He finally reached the top, and the guards blocked his way.

"We can't let you pass," said one. Link simply held up the letter, and the guards conceded. Link opened the door, and Zelda was there, with a black-robed man, apparently a doctor.

Zelda turned to see Link coming in the doorway.

"Oh, Link, I'm so glad you could come," she said. Link ran to the bed and knelt by it, Zelda's father was lying there.

"What's the matter with him?" Link asked the doctor.

"I don't honestly know. His time just might have come. I do hope that I can sort this out," replied the doctor, his face worried.

Link furrowed his brow. Somthing here was not right. Maybe it was some sickness that was impossible to determine. What should he do? He needed to save Zelda's father, she'd never recover from her father's death.

The doctor stood up. "I shall retire to my laboratory and try to find a disease, and of course, a cure, if there is one."

"Thank you, doctor," said Zelda, her face grave.

"No thanks needed, My Lady," replied the doctor. "I am simply doing my duty."

"No, it means a lot to me," said Zelda. She took the doctor by the hand. The medicinal man was taken aback for a moment, but then regained his composure, clearing his throat.

"As you wish," replied the doctor, bowing, and leaving the room.

"So," said Link. He paused. What to say at a time like this?

"So... ...What?" asked Zelda.

Link suddenly noticed he was ravenous.

_That would be inappropriate..._

"I'm so glad you can be here, Link, it does mean a lot," said Zelda after a silence.

"Well, I'm glad to be here," said Link. His stomach growled. He winced a bit, and then continued. "I only hope that the doctor can find a cure."

"Me too," said Zelda. She suddenly paused.

"What?" asked Link.

"This might sound inappropriate," said Zelda.

"No, no, that's fine," Link cut her off.

"Alright, would you... Would you like something to eat?" asked Zelda. "I'm kind of hungry." Link's face lit up with joy.

_Yes!!_

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm hungry myself," replied Link.

"All right then, come on," she said, taking him by the hand and leading him out of the chamber, down to the dining room. The table was set, seemingly large enough to feed an army that had been on minimal rations for a month.

"Hello?" came a voice. Link shook himself.

"In a trance there, Link?" said Zelda, laughing.

"Whoa, sorry," said Link quickly.

"No, it's quite all right," said Zelda.

"Well, ladies first," said Link. He pulled out a chair at the head of the table. Zelda walked over and sat down. Link walked to a chair near the head and sat down as well. Link was at a loss for words. Where to begin? What should he say?

"So.." he began feebly. "Any news? Other than, well, you know..."

"Well, I've been doing some new things," said Zelda.

"Like what?" asked Link.

"Well, like learning how to cook, and reading ancient tomes, and learning of old wars," replied Zelda.

"Well, that's a pretty broad scope," said Link.

"I suppose it is," mused Zelda. "But what have you been doing?"

"Training... in the mountains ," said Link.

"I should visit that place again, it's so beautiful," said Zelda, sprinkling her steak with salt. Link noticed Zelda seemed to be taking the conversation well, while he stumbled for words to say. This didn't help him. Link bit his lip, and then found his savior. He cut a piece of the steak in front of him, and tried it.

"This is excellent," he said after finishing. "Give my complements to the chef."

"Thank you, I shall," said Zelda.

"So, any new plays or other entertainment recently?" asked Link.

"Not really, they are quite mundane in my opinion. But I must say, I'm yearning to go and see new places," said Zelda.

"So that's your form of entertainment, is it?" mused link.

"Yes, well," she paused, "tell me about some places you've seen. You've been all over Hyrule, you know."

"I guess that's true," chuckled Link. "Well, what do you want to hear first? The river? Zora's Domain? Goron City?"

"Start with whatever one you wish," said Zelda, afterwards taking another bite.

Link finally had a topic! Now he could converse properly, and his confidence soared.

"All right, we'll start with the forest meadow," said Link, setting his knife and fork down, and assuming the air of a teacher, or possibly guide. "Well, it's very simple, actually. A lot of vegetation, but the stone walls look old and rustic as the vines sort of crawl over them."

"Sounds lovely! So what happens in the forest meadow?" inquired Zelda.

"Not much, really, just birds twittering, and insects chirping, and such. It's Saria's special place, you've of course met Saria," said Link.

"Yes," replied Zelda.

"Well, that's pretty much it, unless you'd like a more detailed description," said Link.

"No, that's quite alright, continue," said Zelda.

"Alright," agreed Link. He stood up, and continued. He used his hands in the air, gesticulating, as if he could paint a picture with his hands. "Next, we'll go to Goron City, near the top of Death Mountain. Actually, despite its menacing name and its rocky appearance and denizens, the view from the top of the Mountain is beautiful."

"Really? I might see it sometime," said Zelda.

"Yes, but the Gorons are a very tribal culture," said Link, sitting back down. "Their leader, Darunia, is a quite a large one. But the Gorons, despite their imposing appearance, are usually congenial, unless roused."

"I've of course met Darunia, and you describe him well," said Zelda. "He is your sworn brother apparently."

"Yes, he is," replied Link, fumbling for some words to say. "And I'm glad of it, he is a great Goron."

"One would hope, he is their leader," said Zelda.

"Yes, that's true. Rather unlike King Zora," said Link. "Pardon my expression, but he's kind of a pompous windbag."

Zelda laughed. "Yes, actually, what little I've known of him suggests that."

"But the other Zoras aren't like him at all. They're graceful, elegant, and have a quite a talent for music," said Link. "Specifically the guitar."

"Really? That's fascinating," said Zelda, sipping her wine.

"But the place they live in simply majestic, Zora's Domain," said Link, almost reflecting back at old times. "It's walls give off a clean, watery glimmer, and their main form of transportation is, of course, water."

"Wow, it sounds very beautiful," said Zelda.

"It is," replied Link. "But I believe I've done enough talking. What's new in the castle?"

"Oh, well, they've redone the garden, made it look prettier," said Zelda.

"That must be why it didn't look the same as it did," mused Link. He suddenly laughed. Zelda joined in.

"Well, yes, it must be," she said, still chuckling.

After a time of conversation and scrumptious food, Link and Zelda walked onto a balcony, gazing at the stars. The crickets were chirping below, and both Link and Zelda were silent. Zelda laid her head on Link's shoulder, and Link's arm went around her.

"Have you ever seen the mountains at sunset?" asked Zelda suddenly.

"No, I'm usually watching the sunset from the mountains," replied Link.

"Well, it's beautiful," said Zelda. "The mountains get washed in purple, and a red glaze blankets their peaks. It's truly a sight to behold."

"That sounds nice," said Link.

This was great, he reveled in the thought. He had just had one of the most wonderful nights in his life. He snapped back to reality with Zelda's voice.

"It is, I usually watch it."

"Shouldn't we check on your father?" asked Link.

"Oh, you're probably right," said Zelda. She stood erect, and turned. The two walked back inside. Soon they were back at the top of the chamber.

"Doctor, have you found out anything?" asked Zelda.

"I'm afraid I haven't," replied the doctor, sounding concerned. "His condition's getting worse, too."

"There has to be something..." said Link.

"I'm terribly sorry, my boy, but I can't find any disease or ailment that matches his conditions," said the doctor.

"How about I help you? We have to find something, we're running out of time!" said Link.

"Oh no, my boy, my laboratory is strictly off-limits," said the doctor, his tone now more defensive. "Not to be rude, but I must be very careful, an accident could occur."

Link sighed.

"I shall, however, continue to search," reassured the doctor.

"Oh thank you, let's pray that you find something," said Zelda.

After the man left, Link pondered some ideas. "I still don't see why he wouldn't let me help!" he vented.

"He gets like that, dont worry about it too much," came a voice from the hall.

A tall man stepped into the room carrying the Kings medicine,"Hes been sort of uppity ever since the King became ill." He extended his hand and Link took it, My name is Minamoto No Reikou, I am the King's attendant.

"My name is Link," he told the dark warrior,"pleased to meet you."

"The physician is normally very kind, but ever since the King became ill he has been under a great deal of pressure to find a cure." Reikou told them as he shut the door to the sleeping King's chambers.

"Oh, Link, he's just a doctor, some of them are like that. They need to be alone with their work, and they're very careful about their equipment," replied Zelda.

"I guess you're right," said Link. "I just hope he finds something."

Zelda yawned. "Excuse me, but I must retire to bed," she said.

"I should too," he said, yawning. With that, Link walked down to his chambers, and threw back his sheets. He yawned, undressed into his pajamas, and fell on the bed. But he didn't sleep that night, there was an air of subterfuge that permeated the castle and he wanted to find the source.


	3. Chapter III: Revelation

**I don't know why this chapter is centered but i guess it doesn't matter. enjoy**

* * *

Link opened his eyes. Birds twittered in the fields. It was a new day, ripe for events and happenings. Link threw off the covers and sat up. The sun was shining through his window. The elf yawned and stretched. He was out of bed a few minutes later, in his regular clothes. He strolled to the dining room, ready for a hearty breakfast.

Link stared in amazement at the table set before him. It was strewn with all kinds of delicacies. Zelda sat at the head of the table. Link just stood for a second.

"Well?" came Zelda's voice. "Are you going to sit down?"

"Yeah, oh yes, of course," blurted out Link, rushing to a chair and sitting down.

"You always seem stunned by my food," chuckled Zelda.

"Well, it definitely wakes me up!" commented Link, taking a sip of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"So how did you sleep?" asked Zelda.

"Fine," answered Link. "You?"

"Alright," came the reply. Link began to dig into some pancakes.

"This is great!" he said.

"Thank you," replied Zelda.

"No, thank you!" said Link, taking another bite. Zelda chuckled.

Link finished his breakfast and had a talk with Zelda, and then he went out for a walk while the Princess attended to political matters.

He strolled along the courtyard, not going anyplace in particular. It was kind of like the forest here. No worries, no cares, just do what you want. Suddenly, Link saw another walking man. It was the doctor.

"Hello, my boy," said the doctor, jovially.

"You seem happy," replied Link.

"I should be, you see, I think I've found something!" said the doctor. Link ran up closer.

"You did!" he exclaimed, not knowing if to believe it.

"Yes, I am on my way to tell Princess Zelda now!" he said.

"Alright, come on!" said Link taking off at a run. The doctor kept up, though at a considerably slower pace.

Zelda was talking with some diplomats from somewhere that the kingdom was interested in. It didn't matter to Link. He just wanted to tell her the news. Soon, Link and the doctor stopped before the gates to the hall that Zelda was in.

Zelda was about to explain Hyrule's interests, when the door burst open. Link came running in, followed by the doctor, who was walking, but at as brisk a pace as he could without losing his dignity.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen," said Zelda. "What is it?"

"The doctor's found something!" came Link's reply.

"Really!" exclaimed Zelda. Suddenly, she said to the diplomats, "I'm terribly sorry, but my father is ill, and the doctor's found something that can help him."

"We understand, your highness," replied one of the diplomats.

"Thank you."

And with that, Zelda rushed off to the high tower to join Link and the doctor. When they got up there, they could see Zelda's father sitting straight up in bed.

"Oh, father!" gushed Zelda, running into his arms. "Thank you, doctor!"

"It is my duty, My Lady," he replied bowing.

Link walked up to Zelda's father and shook his hand.

"You must be Link," said Zelda's father, in an old, but not grizzly voice.

"Yes, your highness," replied Link, bowing slightly. So this was the King of Hyrule? He seemed very congenial, with a commanding presence. Perfect for a King, as well as a Father.

"Oh, there's no need to call me that here," replied the Father, waving it away.

"Father, there are some diplomats from Slarian here!" said Zelda, still in his arms.

"Really? Well, that's nice," replied the Father.

"Your highness, how are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"Oh very good, your medicine worked right sharp!" replied the King.

"Thank you, your highness," bowed the doctor.

"Think nothing of it, I should be thanking you, you saved my life!" he replied, chuckling. the doctor began to chuckle as well.

"I guess that's true," he said.

"Father, please forgive me," Zelda said.

"Yes, yes, my daughter, but I'll be fine. Link, could you go and tend to the diplomats?" asked the King.

"Erm.." fumbled Link. How exactly do you 'tend' to the diplomats? They're too uppity...

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, my boy, you're not a diplomat, now are you," he chuckled. Link managed a small laugh.

"Doctor, could you go?" said the King.

"Yes, my liege, I am well versed-"

"Yes, yes, whatever, just go," waved away the king.

"But, one more thing, my liege, your illness is serious, but if we keep up the treatment, we can cure you," said the doctor.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for, whip up some more!" exclaimed the King, waving his hand.

"You see, your highness, that's just the problem, I don't have the right ingredients," replied the doctor. "I used it all on this dosage."

"I'll get whatever you need," volunteered Link, standing up.

"I-I.. Really.. Well... Yes!" the doctor stammered. He soon regained his composure. "Very brave of you, thank you, I need some leaves from the forest," he said.

"What kind of leaves?" asked Link.

"These," he said, handing him a picture of the leaves he needed. "They can only be found in the Lost Woods."

Link studied the picture, and a memory tugged at his brain. He willed it to come out. He knew these were somewhere other than the Lost Woods...

"No, no, those..." he stammered. Inspiration came. "Those can be found in Hyrule Field!"

"Oh! All the better!" said the doctor. "Do you know where to get them?"

"If they haven't been wiped out by a recent drought, they should be there!" he said, turning towards the door.

"Thank you!" yelled the doctor as Link walked out the door, running down the steps, to the stable.

When he arrived, there were a bunch of horses with the stableboy. Link ran along the line, looking for a suitable one. He came upon Epona and stopped.

"How did she get here?" asked Link.

"Oh," answered the stableboy, "she was found outside on a rainy day, so we took her in."

"I've got to take her," said Link as Epona nuzzled him.

"Your horse?" asked the stableboy.

"You could say that," said Link as he mounted Epona. Epona went charging through the gates, out into the field. Link pushed her hard, he needed that herb, or the King might relapse into an even worse condition.

Link galloped faster. He peered across the countryside, searching for that inevitable boulder. Suddenly, he saw the elusive plant, even at his breakneck pace. He stopped, and dismounted. He crouched down and plucked some of it out. He stuck it in a pocket, and then ran to Epona.

"Oh! There she is!" came a familiar voice. Malon appeared from behind Epona.

"Hi, Malon," said Link, breathing hard.

"Hi," she replied. "What are you doing?"

"I'm running an errand for the doctor that's tending to the King' health," said Link. "It's urgent."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Then go, take Epona, she'll get you there fast! Come on, no time to waste, hurry!"

Link ran to Epona, and mounted again. A second later he was off, Malon waving at him from behind. Link rushed towards the castle. Every second counts, he thought, driving Epona faster.

Link stopped at the gates, dismounted Epona, and let her go back to Lon Lon Ranch. He ran through the town, and arrived at the castle.

Link was breathing heavily once he got inside, and he was stopped in the courtyard by the doctor.

"Oh, thank you my boy, you've been a great help!" he said, taking the herbs.

"The pleasure's..." Link gasped, "all mine..."

The doctor hurried off to his laboratory to whip up another dosage of medicine. Link took a rest for awhile, and then got up to go to the dining room.

When he arrived, the servants were cleaning up the feast that Zelda had done with the diplomats. Link just walked into the kitchen.

"Got any water?" he asked the chef nearest to him.

"Yes, sir, in there," he pointed to bowl filled with iced water. Link walked over, got himself a cup and water, and let the liquid pour down his throat, refreshing him. He was revitalized, refreshed. It was almost as if a new day had begun.

"Thank you very much," said Link, putting the cup back.

"Our pleasure, sir," replied the chef.

Link walked out, not going anywhere in particular. He landed upon a lounge, and saw Zelda sitting there in a chair, reading.

"Hello," said Link.

Zelda looked up from her book. "Oh, hi!" she said. "Please, sit down."

"Thank you," said Link, taking a chair.

"So," began Zelda, "What's new?"

"Nothing much, but I got the herbs that the doctor wanted," said Link.

"Herbs?" asked Zelda, puzzled.

"Yeah, herbs, he needed them to whip up another dosage of medicine," explained Link.

"Odd, he told me he had all the ingredients he needed just a few hours ago," mused Zelda.

"Really? Well, that's interesting... Why would he-" said Link. Then it hit him. "Oh no." Link bolted out of the room, and dashed to the doctor's laboratory. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He started shaking it violently, when Zelda came up behind him.

"What's going on, Link?" she asked urgently.

"Stand back," was Link's reply, and he charged through the door. The dust cleared, but there was no one there.

Link just turned and ran for the King's room in the tower, Zelda on his heels. Link ran up the stairs as fast as he could, and when he reached the door, he stopped. The guards were nowhere to be found. Zelda cupped her hand to her mouth. Link's expression turned from surprise to steel.

He kicked down the door. There was the doctor, next to the King.

"Why all the ruckus, my boy?" he asked, somewhat irritated, turning to face them.

"Don't call me your boy, you snake," replied Link.

"Ah, you've found me out," replied the doctor, his voice seeming to change into a deeper one. His features were beginning to mutate.

"Get away from the King, you're poisoning him," commanded Link.

"By all means," said the doctor, but Link was simply staring. The doctor was... no longer the doctor. It was an entirely different being, rough hide, claws, shell-like armor, a tattered robe, and a face like a nightmare. Link scowled, and his eyes peered out like spears.

"A shapechanger," muttered Link.

"Correct, again," said the thing, advancing on him with a blood-stained knife. Link reached back for his sword, but it wasn't there.

_Smooth, Link, smooth._

Here he was, facing down the greatest danger within the castle. And he had forgotten his only weapon.

**

* * *

**


	4. Chapter IV: Blood,Sweat and Tears

Link began to step back slightly as the nightmare advanced upon him.

"Zelda, go, you'll be-" Link was cut off by the cry of the thing as it leapt toward him. Link caught its arms, preventing a lethal strike. Link could smell the breath of the abomination. He grunted, and kicked the thing off.

"Begone," he commanded, taking a spear from the wall, and pointing it at the nightmare.

The nightmare grunted a taunt, a smile on his face. It lunged forward, and Link drew back his hand. He let the spear fly, but it stopped in midair. The shapechanger had caught it. It clenched its hand tighter, and the shaft broke, two pieces clattering to the floor.

"You're pathetic," it said, and threw itself at Link again. Link caught its arm again, but this time the force sent them both tumbling down the spiral staircase. Zelda was hurrying down after them, preparing to call the guards.

At the bottom of the stairway, there were two guards, swords drawn already. Link took the force of the last tumble, and lay flat on his back for a moment. The thing rolled up, and drove his dagger through one of the soldier's hearts. The guard slumped to the floor.

"You!" cried the other soldier, preparing to strike. The nightmare grasped the dead guard's sword, and threw it into the one advancing on him. The soldier cried in pain, blood seeping from his new wound. Blood began to leak out of his mouth, his eyes rolled back, and he collapsed. The thing walked over and retrieved the bloody sword, and turned to face Link on the ground. But he wasn't there.

The shapechanger grunted, peering across the room, searching for a trace of his foe. It gave up its search for now, and quietly snuck up to a gate. It peered through a door lock. Guards were all around, just waiting for him to come in.

_Mustn't keep them waiting for nothing, no..._

The nightmare passed through the gates into a main chamber, and guards all around him drew their swords.

"You think you can best me?" it scoffed.

"Stand down,"

"Surrender!"

Those were the commands of the guards.

The thing simply shrieked a battle cry, and was gone in a flash of motion. It whipped from guard to guard, killing in an instant, and soon the entire squadron was dead.

The nightmare laughed. Then it felt a tap on his shoulder. It swung around with its sword, not taking any chances.

"Did you miss me?"

There was Link, who had ducked the swing, and had a sword of his own. He stabbed, but the shapechanger sidestepped the blow. At this moment, Zelda came bursting into the room.

"Link!" she cried.

"Get out of here!" came the reply. The nightmare lunged again, and the two were locked in mortal combat. Swords clashed, blood flowed, and sweat dripped. Link, dodging a blow to his head, came across with a swing, biting into the thing's side. It cried out in pain, and delivered a brutal punch, sending Link head over heels.

Link felt pain course through his body as knees collided with the floor. His face slammed into the ground. The elf brought himself up on his bruised knees, blood dripping from his  
mouth. He wiped it off, and then stood erect, ready for more. He charged, and the thing brought up its sword. But Link came from the underside, knocking out the nightmare's blade with a swift flick of his hand.

"Surrender," commanded Link, pointing his sword at the retreating menace. The thing's hands began to burn with dark magic. "Don't even think about it," said Link.

"I'm not," it replied.

At that instant, it lunged. Link brought up his sword to impale the thing, but it clapped its hands about the blade, and it shattered.

Link looked at his empty hand, and then at the nightmare advancing towards him. He threw a punch, but the shapechanger caught it. It returned with a kick, sending Link careening to the ground.

Link pulled himself up, and saw the thing dashing towards him. He was going to punch again, but the thing was too close to do any good. It got hold of his neck, and began to squeeze. Link's vision was getting blacker, his head was spinning. He clawed at the nightmare's hands, trying to pry them off. He was gasping for air. His vision was now fading...

"Seize him!"

A few guards, followed by Zelda, rushed into the room.

The thing muttered a curse under its breath, and disappeared from on top of Link in a blur of motion. Link grasped his throat, air pouring through his lungs once more. That was close.

Suddenly, the walls began to rumble, and the ceiling was shedding dust. The guards all around looked bewildered, and Link went pale.

"Oh no," he said, and got up and ran. The ceiling caved in on the squad of guards, and caught Zelda's foot, so she was trapped. She tugged at her leg, and pushed at the rock, but nothing would budge.

"Hello, my pretty," came the voice of the nightmare, its twisted face rising above the rubble to see Princess Zelda. Suddenly the face convulsed in pain, and thing cried out, a sword now lodged in its back.

"Get away from her," came Link's voice, his tone commanding. The thing seemed to dissapear. Link was confused for a moment, and stood, surveying his surroundings. "Where'd it go..." he mused.

Suddenly, a guard came rushing in the opposite door.

"Where is it? The nightmare!"

"I don't know," replied Link. "It disappeared." As Link was looking around his eyes alighted upon the corpse of a guard. Link studied it, for it looked strangely familiar. He turned to ask the living guard about it, but then his face went pale. The faces were the same. Only the living guard's face broke into a twisted smile. He brought the hilt of his sword down upon Link's head. The last thing Link saw was the nightmare releasing some powder from a pouch and laughing. But then, he blacked out.

Zelda's eyes fluttered open, and she felt her arms above her head, but her feet weren't touching the ground. She was puzzled and when her vision cleared, she looked down. The sight she saw was a surprise, for she was over 100 feet above the ground, suspended by her arms, which her bound above her head, on a tower.

"Ah, you're awake," came a voice from behind her. Apparently, she was in front of a window.

"Where-" she was cut off.

"Where are you?" finished the nightmare. "In your father's room."

"My father's room?" she pondered.

"Correction, _was_ your father's room," replied the shapechanger.

"What have you done?" she asked, struggling a bit.

"Oh, I just helped him," it replied.

"Helped him to do what?" asked Zelda, her voice full of dread.

"Helped him to pass on to a better place," it answered. "With any luck, he's there by now."

She fumbled in her mind, a million thoughts passing through. Anger, hatred, vengeance, sorrow, all these things combined. In the end, she just choked on words, a tear running down her cheek. The thing chuckled slightly, it reveled in the Princess's pain.

"Well, you see, it isn't so bad, you can join him, you know," it mocked. Before Zelda had a chance to reply, it went on in a sadistic manner, enjoying its rambles.. "You see, I have two choices. To let you live or let you die. Obviously, the second is the more appealing. So, that brings me to four more choices. Four ways to let you die. I could run you through with the same knife that helped your father."

Zelda heard the blade of the thing being sharpened.

"Or, I could cut the rope and hear you scream as you fall to your death," it continued. "Or, I could leave you there to die of starvation, lack of water, and probably lack of arms after awhile."

Zelda hung her head, trying not to imagine these things.

"Or," added the shapechanger, "I could kill you slowly and painfully. I'd like to tell you all of the different ways that would be possible, but I'm short on time."

"Your despicable," grated Zelda.

"That I am," it replied. "Well, it's time to make a choice."

"Choose wisely!" came Link's voice, accompanied by the crash of the door breaking down. Zelda felt a spark of hope light inside her.

"What?! How did you do that! You should have been out for days!" cried the nightmare, turning to face Link.

"You never gave me any powder," said Link, smiling. The two were circling each other.

"That's ridiculous, I hit you and kno-" it cut itself off. "No, there's no possible way!"

"Yes, that's right, I figured two could play your game!" said Link, his voice confident, set with triumph.

"No! You decieved me!" it cried.

"Yes," explained Link. "You gave the powder to a guard disguised as me. Looks like you don't remember faces well."

"When did you switch? You had no time!" it exclaimed.

"No, while you were busy slaughtering the two guards at the bottom of the stairs, I made the change," replied Link. Now, after some circling, Link was near the door, and the nightmare near Zelda. The shapechanger was clearly enraged, but it smiled.

"It does not matter now, for this room shall be your grave," it said.

"Never," came the reply, and Link hurled his sword at the thing. The blade came end over end, but the nightmare stepped to the side, and the sword shod through the rope holding Zelda up, and she began to fall.

Link's heart stopped. What had he done? He was stunned. Luckily, his instinct then kicked in, and his hookshot whipped out.

Zelda was about to scream, but something halted her fall. She looked up, and the tip of the hookshot had bit into the rope and wound around it, barely stopping her. Suddenly, though, she began to move again.

Link hadn't prepared for Zelda's weight, and the hookshot dragged him forward through the air. At first, Link was flailing, but then he set his legs together and extended his right arm. The nightmare was unlucky enough to be caught by that arm.

"No!" it shrieked as the pair sped towards the window.

Link's legs hit the stone wall under the window, and stopped him. The nightmare, on the other hand, went tumbling out of the window, screaming curses and wailing as he dropped to his death. A cloud of red smoke appeared when he slammed into the ground, but when it cleared, there was no body.

Link retracted the hookshot slowly, and when Zelda was up, he cut her bonds. Zelda just threw out her arms and hugged him. Link was taken aback a little, but he recovered.

"Thank you," she said.

"Y... Yeah," he stammered. "Oh no." Link's expression went grave. There, on the bed, was the King, with a knife stuck in his heart, his face a look of terror, and dried blood staining his robes and the knife. Zelda took one look and burst into tears, kneeling beside her father. Link put his hand on her shoulder.

"We... We've got to inform everyone still alive," said Link, and he left Zelda there. He walked down the staircase, and soon the entire castle was in mourning for their departed King.


	5. Chapter V: Abominable Dawn

It was before dawn. Link and Zelda walked, hand in hand, along the dirt path. Many people followed behind, but all was silent. A coffin was being carried by guards in front of them. They were in the graveyard near the Temple of Time. The funeral procession was in progress.

Zelda silently wept, and Link just hung his head. He had failed. How could he have been so stupid? He knew there was something fishy, but he hadn't been smart enough to follow his instincts.

They soon reached the site of the King of Hyrule's grave. This would be his resting place. His final room, his final ground. The guards, silent, laid the coffin in the grave.

The priest began the funeral words, but neither Link nor Zelda had the heart to listen. They simply stood, hand in hand, watching Zelda's Father being laid to rest.

Dawn began, and the sun was rising. Link looked into the light, his face steel. There was still hope. But suddenly, dawn began to wane.

Zelda looked up too, and soon all the people were focused on the sun, which was blackening. The priest stopped, and looked upon the light. The sun blackened, giving off an abominable greenish-black light. The first ray suddenly shown upon the King's gravestone.

All the people focused in. Link straightened, and Zelda tensed.

The stone shattered in a burst of black fire, and a shape rose out of the flame. The undying embers spread, the people began to scream, wailing out that this land was cursed. They ran in terror. The guards drew their swords.

_Is this possibly that nightmare again?_

Link pondered this thought, but it seemed to powerful. Zelda tensed, and tightened her hand on Link's.

"Go, Zelda, you shouldn't be here," said Link, backing away himself from the abominable fire.

"No, Link, I will stay," said Zelda. The guards advanced, and the people screamed. Link drew a sword from his back.

"Get behind me!" he shouted, as an evil chant resounded in the graveyard. Ancient Hylian was being spoken.

"Black... power..." Zelda mumbled, and she fainted.

Suddenly, a tremendous explosion of power knocked away all the guards, leaving Link with a prostrate Zelda next to him to face this evil.

A laugh from the smoke.

"No..." mused Link.

"Yes, I have returned," said Ganondorf, appearing from the smoke, the abominable dawn behind him.

"And comes a new age," he said, drawing his massive sword. Link stood his ground, taking a shield up from one of the dead guards.

"I will stop you once as I have before, Ganondorf!" defied Link, pointing his sword at the Evil King.

Ganondorf scoffed. "Look at that sword."

Then it hit Link. He was doomed. The Master Sword was in the Temple of Time. And there was no way to get it.

"I will oppose you to the end," bolstered Link, raising himself up.

"Then that comes now!" cried Ganondorf, charging with his sword. Link raised his own, and they clashed. With his other hand, Ganondorf came around, and batted Link away.

The elf pulled his face out of the mud, and stood up for more.

Ganondorf smirked, and charged again. This time Link jumped out of the way. He slashed at Ganondorf's shoulder, but the sword didn't even dent his armor.

"Ha ha, you're pathetic!" laughed Ganondorf, bringing his sword around. Link ducked, but then the Evil King swung low, sweeping him off his feet.

Suddenly, Link stabbed his sword into Ganondorf's side with a battle cry.

Ganondorf scowled, and grabbed Link by the scruff of his neck. With tremendous power, he threw him straight through the gates to the Temple of Time, using the elf as a projectile to destroy the holy doors.

Zelda's eyes fluttered open. They came into focus. What had happened? She pulled herself up to see a black shape throw Link through the gates to the Temple of Time.

_Only one person could do that... No!_

She quickly pulled herself up, and ran for the guards. Not as if they would help much, but they might distract Ganondorf from killing Link.

Link's back slammed against the marble floor. He coughed up blood. He was finished. But he would fight until the end. Rallying his strength, he pushed himself up, and grabbed the sword next to him.

Ganondorf destroyed what was left of the gates with a wave of his hand. He stalked in, an adamant Link waiting for him.

"Why, Link, why? You know your world is doomed, and still you oppose me!" he exclaimed.

"All is not lost yet!" claimed Link, a flicker of hope still within him.

"But it soon will be, for with the dawn come my servants!" cried Ganondorf.

"What?!" exclaimed Link.

"Even now, the living dead and the abominations of the world are creeping out from hiding, they are descending upon Hyrule! Your doom is assured!" Ganondorf said. He then paused. "It's too bad you won't live to see it!"

Link saw Ganondorf's hand raise up, and then there was a flash of darkness, and he was against the stone pedastal, his body coursing with pain.

"And now you die!" said Ganondorf raising his sword.

"Stop!"

Ganondorf turned to see his attacker. Five guards with Zelda were there.

"I thought you were smarter than that, girl, you think guards can stop me!?" exclaimed the Evil King, almost as if his pride were injured.

Zelda simply commanded the guards to attack, and snuck around the short-lived battle.

"Link," came a voice. "Link, are you alright?"

"No..." mumbled Link. Zelda put her hands together, and muttered a chant of healing. Link's body was slightly restored, but not fully.

"Ah, thank you," he said feebly.

"No time to lose! We need to stop Ganondorf!" whispered Zelda.

"Too late."

Zelda was batted aside into the walls of the Temple. Link rolled out of the way of a stab from Ganondorf's blade. He picked up a sword from one of the fallen guards.

"You still hope to win?" mocked the Evil King. Link simply charged.

Soon the two were locked in combat, swords and blood. Zelda couldn't do anything, as any spell she cast might hit either of them.

Ganondorf threw Link out of the way, and came at him again. Link ducked, and took a stab. The Evil King howled, and slammed Link into the wall with his fist. He brought up his sword, and came down upon Link's.

The two clashed for a moment.

"Die! DIE!! Die in despair!!" growled Ganondorf.

"Never, I won't give you the pleasure!" scoffed Link, their swords locked. Ganondorf's sword suddenly pulsed with power. He brought it up again, and down again, this time shearing straight through Link's sword and most the skin on his arm.

Link cried out in pain, and slumped with his back against the wall.

Zelda suddenly began to pray, pray for Link's survival. After all, what else could she do? There was nothing else that could protect them now.

Ganondorf raised his sword once more, and came down upon Link, smiling for the doom of the 'hero'. But suddenly, he hit an invisible barrier.

"What?!" he exclaimed, and then he looked to Zelda, praying. "You don't know when to give up!"

The Evil King launched a bolt of energy, sealing Zelda to floor, and stopping her prayer. Link pulled himself up as best he could, and connected his fist with Ganondorf's face.

"Impudence, boy!" spat Ganondorf. "Now, you die!"

In that instant, all went quiet. The strugglings of Zelda, the slow breaths of Link, the mockings of Ganondorf. All was gone. And then chaos ensued.

Blood spurted onto the floor, the blade was dirtied with the blood. Ganondorf smiled, and the red bile poured.

There was a sword through Link's heart. In that moment, nothing was right. Nothing was good, nothing pure, all corrupted, smothered, burned.

The bloody corpse slumped to the floor and Ganondorf withdrew his blade.

"Oh..." fumbled Zelda again. There was no more hero. No more courageous boy to save the land. He was dead, gone, gone forever.

Ganondorf stalked towards her. And then she thought no more.


	6. Chapter VI: Despair

"And now let the demons of the world return! Let all dark creatures crawl forth from the abyss! Let ruin and despair resound in the land! Let the skies be smitten with darkness, and the ground be tortured with death! Let the very sinews of life fall in upon themselves and rot in despair!"

This dark chant resounded throughout Hyrule, as demons and old abominations crept forth. The Triforce of Power had called them out, and their master awaited them.

Ganondorf stalked back to the castle. His footsteps resounded in the deserted mansion, he was climbing, to the very top. Where the throne sat.

And soon he reached it.

With power surging through him, he drove his sword through the throne, and empowered it with the energy of the triforce.

"Let there be... Darkness!" he chanted, and the throne exploded. At that instant, the land fell in upon itself under a dark curse. Ganondorf concentrated, the Triforce of Power glowing ever stronger.

The entire geography was reshaped. Kokiri forest became the homeland of monsters, and the Kokiris hid in small, dank holes, to avoid them. Zora's Domain was dried, and it became a dark cave of foul monsters. Death Mountain overflowed with lava, burning all traces civilization. Lake Hylia was blackened, and the Gerudo's Hideout was gone in a flurry of the sands.

All the major cities became slave camps. The peoples of Hyrule were now enslaved to the demons, the agents of Ganondorf.

Hyrule Castle was reshaped into Ganon's tower once more, and it looked down upon the major slave camp of what was Hyrule City.

And the Temple of Time was torn asunder, it's stones exploded in violent throes. All was lost. The only remaining survivor, the only unenslaved link to the previous world was the Princess, Zelda.

"And now, to destroy the very fabric of this land," mused Ganondorf. He couldn't do it now, but soon, soon. Soon, all resolve, all determination, all freedom would be lost forever. Then. Then he could win!

"Work, you bugs!" commanded the moblin slavemaster of the camp, cracking his whip. Some hylian slaves had been relocated to Lon Lon Ranch, to turn the place into a fortress.

Why? The slavemaster didn't know. Nor did he care. All he knew was, that if he didn't keep his underlings in line, and his slaves working, he'd die. And that was motivation enough.

"And that goes for you too, workers!" he shouted, reassuring himself of his power.

Suddenly, a guard came up to him. "Sir, a gatherer is demanding entrance."

"Let him in," commanded the slavemaster, clearing his throat. He'd better get in line, the gatherers weren't to be trifled with.

A hooded rider wearing a long, black cloak on a fell, black, bone horse rode up to him.

"How goes the work?" it asked in its raspy voice, cold breath coming from underneath his hood.

The slavemaster cleared his throat again. "Um.. Well, yes, very well."

"The Master wishes to know if you are on schedule," the rider continued.

"Y-Yes, definitely, yes, on schedule."

"Good. Are there any complaints from the workers?"

"Ah-... No, no, there are not, they're all perfectly happy." Of course, this wasn't true, but the slavemaster needed to make a good impression if he didn't want his throat ripped out.

The rider snorted as if he knew what the slavemaster was thinking. But he continued.

"Continue on schedule, and do not falter. It would be shame if I had to... relocate you."

"Erhm, yes, a shame, yes, well-"

"I shall be leaving now, carry on," said the rider, and he left.

A young boy of about 14 heaved a stone onto the platform. He hadn't had anything to eat nor drink in many hours. There was only one meal a day of moldy bread and polluted water. And he had been doing hard work for weeks.

Dael was brought out his reverie with a sharp crack of a whip on his back. He cried out in pain.

"Shut up, you scum, and start heaving!" said the moblin. Dael didn't bother to reply. He had no energy to expend. All he could do was heave stones, and heave more stones, and more, and more, and more, and more...

"A gatherer is coming, you slugs, shape up!" commanded the slavemaster of the camp. As if they could "shape up" in their rags and bloody hands. But they didn't have a choice.

The same dark rider rode into what had been Kakariko Village. The slaves kept working. The moblin workers didn't shout or command, so as not to draw attention to themselves. So, Dael was able to sneak some glances at the so called "gatherer".

He seemed to be having a conversation with the slavemaster, who looked very worried. He was obviously distraught about having a bad image and getting fired, which most likely meant death.

He hated that slavemaster, he'd like to see him dead. Maybe while they were finding a replacement, there could be a chance to escape. Hmmmm... If he could cause an uproar, and get away, the slavemaster would be slain he'd get out of here!

This plan brewed in his mind. He was actually very close to an old secret passage which he had used as a child. The moblins might not be able to fit through. If he could get there, he'd be free! They didn't know where it led off to!

It was only a few yards away, he could make it if he ran as fast as he could. But how to cause an uproar? He had to think fast, the "gatherer" looked almost done.

Then, as he was heaving the stones, it hit him.

Dael, summoning what was left of his strength, threw his stone into the back of the nearest moblin's head.

_Ouch..._

Moblins panicked, and turned in every direction. The dark rider's breath quickened. The slavemaster drew an axe, and went to round up the villagers. Slaves went every-which way, each seeing an opportunity to escape.

Dael smiled, and ran for the passageway. He was almost there! He dived, and got in. But then something caught his leg. He looked around, and there was the moblin he had hit with the stone, its head bleeding. It sadistically smiled and brought Dael out of the passageway.

Dael saw an axe handle heading toward him. But then, his vision blacked.

Dael's vision cleared, and his head throbbed. His arms were chained to the sides of a room, he was in a dungeon of some kind.

Obviously, the slavemaster wasn't too happy with what he had done, if it were still alive.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and there was the slavemaster.

"You've caused me alot of trouble, boy," he said.

"And I'm proud of it," sneered Dael. The slavemaster walked up and punched him in the gut.

"Shut up, worm! Now, you're going to pay," he said. Two other moblins walked into the room, with rods pulsing with dark energy.

"Go ahead and kill me, I've already killed you!" cried Dael.

"Oh no, lad, we aren't gonna kill ya... We've got bigger plans in mind," the slavemaster chuckled. The two moblins advanced.

It was a pain like nothing he had ever experienced. Sharp knifes pierced him, and then came back out of his body. Or at least that's what it felt like. Pain, coursing through every fiber of his body.

And then it stopped. It simply ceased.

Dael breathed hard. Was he dead? Did they kill him? They said they weren't going to...

The young boy's vision cleared. He definitely wasn't dead. A room with three grimacing moblins wasn't exactly what he had pictured for an afterlife.

Blood streamed from his nose, and he coughed up the red bile.

"Does that feel good, boy? I think that's enough pleasure for today," laughed the slavemaster.

And the moblins left, leaving Dael to contemplate his pain.


	7. Chapter VII: Mountains and Caves

"Get these stinking rock-eaters in line, you lot!" bellowed the slavemaster of this particular camp. He was a rather large moblin, granted with an especially muscular complexity, and a courage that was scarce within the wretched creatures.

He, Grok, was the slavemaster of Death Mountain. He was in charge of keeping those miserable little Gorons working for the Master. And he did it with precision and conciseness, punctuality and timeliness, diligence and labor, wor-

Grok was brought out of his little reverie on his personal greatness by a moblin running up to him.

"Erm, sir, a Gatherer is here," mumbled the moblin.

"Bring him in," commanded Grok.

"Yes sir," said the moblin. Soon a dark rider came up to the slavemaster. Usually slavemasters had to look up to Gatherers, as they were on mounts, but not Grok. He was tall enough to see eye-to-eye, as it were, with the dark rider.

"What is it?" asked Grok impatiently. The Gatherer snorted.

"Just the usual routine, moblin. Now, how fares the construction?" asked the Gatherer.

"Plenty well enough for you," growled Grok in reply.

"I'm sure. Are there any complaints from the workers?" asked the Gatherer. At that, a moblin sauntered up to the slavemaster.

"Yes, Gatherer, there are," he said.

"No," grated Grok, "There are not."

"Yes there are! I-"

The moblin did not continue to speak, for Grok's hand had closed over his face. The burly slavemaster lifted the moblin, and hurled him off the nearby cliff, and into the crater.

"There are. no. complaints."

"Very good."

Grok sauntered into the chamber. Here he was holding the Goron's dangerous leader. He was far to powerful to work, and the Master didn't want him dead. Yet. An example of the bungling oaf would be made in public to the Goron slaves in a week and a half.

Grok was counting down the days. He longed to run that impudent Goron through. Every time he was within hearing, he insulted him. If Grok hit him, it didn't phase the wretch.

The slavemaster heard the Goron leader's voice, but he had learned to zone it out. He proceeded to one of the cellars, for some food.

"What d'ya want?" asked the cellar guard.

"What do you think!" roared Grok. The guard cowered, and opened the door. Grok walked in, and stole some bread and cheese, devouring them in earnest.

"Okay, scum, get in line! Work those pitiful Zoras!" shouted the slavemaster of Zora's Domain. The once beautiful walls were scarred, the water had been drained, and the Zoras put to work mining a mineral that the Master wanted.

The slavemaster, name Kog, was an especially plump moblin, who couldn't stand stress or hard work. In some odd twist of fate, he was selected to be slavemaster. All he had to do was shout, sleep, eat, and file a few papers! This was the easy life.

Kog closed his plump fingers about a piece of cheese, and continued to devour it.

"Sir, a gatherer is here," said a moblin next to him.

"What?! B-Bring him in!" said Kog. Kog was rather afraid of Gatherers. It's not that they'll cut you down if you don't answer correctly, or that they're intimidating, it was just that they couldn't understand the concept of business! There was no profit, no gain involved. Frankly, that annoyed Kog, but he couldn't say anything, or he'd be killed...

"Is all going well?" asked the Gatherer.

"Erm.. Yes, yes, quite well, thank you," muttered Kog.

"Good. Are you on schedule for mineral production?" asked the Gatherer.

"Yes, but actually we're ahead of schedule," said Kog proudly.

"Excellent. Are there any complaints?" the dark rider asked.

"No, no, no complaints, other than the slaves of course! Ha ha!" laughed Kog. The Gatherer remained silent.

"Erm.. Well, yes, is that all?" asked Kog.

"Yes," rasped the Gatherer, and he went on his way.


	8. Chapter VIII: Minds of the Triforce

Darkness, etching away at the walls. The unholy magic carved the shapes into the black stone. Three shamans, chanting the spell of darkness, prepared that room for it's one task.

"All is in readiness, Master," said a dark shaman. He was bowed before the throne of Ganon's Tower, with two other shamans. Ganondorf, the Evil King, sat upon it, a malevolent smile breaking upon his features.

"Good," said Ganondorf. He stood up, motioning for the three shamans to rise. Ganondorf walked down the steps to their level. He was still a full head above them.

"Then it's time to erase the evidence," said Ganondorf. With that, he raised his hand, and dark energy began to resonate within it. In an instant, it had burst out, a spear of violent power pierced all three of the shamans. Their faces contorted in pain, despair, and anger. They were betrayed!

The Evil King smiled as the shamans writhed and screamed in pain. Then, there bodies disintegrated, dark energy eating away at their skin, killing them, slowly and painfully.

Ganondorf absorbed the power, as the shamans disintegrated completely out of existence. Ganondorf opened the door to the chamber, and walked out.

Soon, the Evil King reached the pinnacle of the tower. He came upon a black doorway. The door itself was sealed with a imprint of Ganondorf's hand. Ganondorf pressed his hand into the door, and it glowed.

The door blew apart, and there was the Ritual Chamber. Magnificent. There were three triangles, branded on every side of the room but the one with the door. Curtains, runes, and artifacts of darkness lay on either side of the walkway up to the steps. Those four steps led to the pedestal, next to the wall.

And there, on the wall, was Princess Zelda. Chained to the black stone, and pressed against it.

"Welcome," said Ganondorf. "Welcome to the Chamber of Rituals."

"Don't start," snapped Zelda.

Ganondorf chuckled. "Feisty as always. In any case, my dear, you might want to begin praying now. Soon, you won't be able to think for all the pain."

Zelda just stared, her eyes like spears.

Ganondorf scowled, and brought up his right hand. The mark of the Triforce shone upon it, the Triforce of Power. And soon his mouth was moving in a chant of Ancient Hylian, the runic words coming off his lips like he had known them for ages.

Then Zelda realized what he was trying to do. Take the Triforce of Wisdom! She closed her eyes, and focused. She wouldn't let him! This isn't how it would end!

Suddenly, the two, the Evil King, and the Princess, were locked Telepathically.

_You're resisting me..._

_As ever..._

_No! The Triforce is mine!_

_You shall never lay your filthy hands upon it, you wretched creature..._

_Gah... I'll crack your mind like the skulls of so many!_

_Go ahead and try.._

_Grr.. Ah.. It's too much! _

Then Zelda heard the scream of Ganondorf's mind, the deafening, abominable sound. Then the link broke, and the dark energy dissipated.

"You.." stammered Ganondorf. He coughed up blood. "I'll... Torture you.. To no end.."

"Do your worst."

"I.. Intend to!" cried Ganondorf, raising himself up again. He stormed out of the chamber.

How could he get the Triforce now? Zelda's mind was blocking him... There was no way he would survive another ritual like that. If he had held on a second longer, he would have gone insane. He needed another way! Zelda's mind was- That's it.. Zelda's mind! He would crack it! Without her sanity and sense, she couldn't do anything to stop him!

He would drive her to the point on insanity, relieving her of her last vestiges of comfort, of sense, and of life. The Evil King paced around the room...

Soon... Very soon... The Triforce would be in his grasp!

Zelda heard the door open. There was Ganondorf again, after two days. What was he doing here now? What could she do..

Ganondorf didn't say a word, he just stalked toward her.

"Come to kill yourself?" asked Zelda.

"No," said Ganondorf. "I've come to do away with you... As it were."

And Ganondorf touched Zelda's forehead with two of his fingers, dark energy emanating from them.

Pain.

There was nothing like it in this world. This pain, so acute, so terrible, so.. Unholy. Zelda couldn't keep it out of her head. In gnawed at her nerves like some demonic parasite, eating away at her very soul.

And then it stopped. But it wasn't natural. Zelda hung her head and her body drooped. She was exhausted. She could still feel the pain.

Ganondorf smiled, whirled around, and stalked out.


	9. Chapter IX: Light

_This cannot happen..._

Fire.

_It was never meant to happen..._

Water.

_And so we shall give it back to him..._

Wind.

Light shone upon the rubble. It sharpened, and red, green, and blue dust mingled down. They landed upon the wrecked stones, and passed through them. The hero was not finished.

Link coughed up blood. Was he... alive? He heaved himself up, and rubble shifted above him. He looked around, and saw a massive pile of rubble. Something called to him. But he couldn't walk, his energy was sapped.

He pulled himself along by his hands, leaving a trail of blood. With all his strength, he shifted a stone out of the way. There was a dusty blue handle. Link reached, and his had closed over it. It glowed, and the rubble around it fell off. There it was, shining like dawn upon darkness. The Blade of Evil's Bane. The Master Sword.

Link drew himself up, and grasped the hilt of the blade with his other hand as well. Summoning all his strength, he pulled it out of the Pedastal of Time. Instantly. his wounds were healed, his resolve strengthened.

Link, his determination bolstered, strode off in his tattered clothing to find his enemy, his killer, his destined opponent. Ganondorf.

Soon he reached an old alleyway of Hyrule City. He looked around for people, but nobody was there. The houses had been turned into dirty slums. This wasn't right... Ganondorf must have done something. Link peered around a corner, and caught his breath.

There were slaves working everywhere, and moblins with whips cracking. In a moment of rash anger, Link wanted to rush out there and attack, but then he thought better of it. That would only get him killed.

He needed to sneak around, he needed to find some way to get out of here. He'd need help to take down this place, obviously the haven closest to Ganondorf's castle.

He snuck in the shadows, darting from place to place. He soon made it past what had been the town square, and went on to the courtyard. He ran out of the grounds, but the drawbridge was gone. All that was left was broken wood.

Link mustered his strength, and leapt to the other side, barely grabbing the edge. A good thing too, for the water under him was black with corruption.

Link pulled himself up, and began to walk towards Kakariko Village. Lon Lon Ranch was surely gone, for it was being constructed upon, but maybe Kakariko Village or Death Mountain remained still unconquered by Ganondorf.

Link ran up the steps to the village. He rounded the corner, and there were two moblin guards.

"Wha-! Get him!" shouted one of them. Link drew his sword and ran the moblin through as soon as he got in range. The other guard looked frightened, and turned to call for backup.

"Not this time!" said Link, and he threw his sword into the moblin's back, killing it instantly.

The elf retrieved his sword, and peered through the keyhole into the village. The scene wasn't good. It was just like Hyrule City, slaves working and moblins whipping. He needed to do something!

It was then that he heard hoofs. A horse was coming up the stairs! Link stood right at the edge of the corner.

The horse came around, and a cloaked rider was seated on it. It was about to cry out, when Link ran the Master Sword through it.

The rider slumped off its horse, but there was no blood. In fact, there was no body. Well, this didn't help Link much. What was he to do now? Then suddenly, Link had an idea. He took up the dark cloak, and threw it over himself.

He mounted the foul bone horse with disdain, and knocked on the gates. Two moblins came rushing up and opened the gates.

"What happened to the guards?" asked one of them. Link was about to speak, and then he realized he probably didn't sound like a dark rider. He cleared his throat, and tried to sound as raspy as possible.

"They denied me passage," Link said. The moblins quickly moved aside, and another one, who appeared to be the slavemaster came up to him. He bowed.

"Erm..." the moblin began. Suddenly Link realized he was probably supposed to be asking questions. He fumbled for a moment, and then he just spoke.

"Is-is everything in order?" Link asked.

"Uh, yes, yes, quite," said the moblin, still bowing.

"Get up!" Link said. The moblin quickly straightened.

"Erm, we have the impudent slave, if you would like to see him," said the slavemaster.

_Impudent slave? Why not..._

Link cleared his throat again. "Yes, take me to him."

"Right away, this way," the slavemaster said, walking off to a shanty.

"He's in here," said the slavemaster. "We've been giving him torture, but he ain't dead yet."

"Very well. Leave me."

All the moblins backed away. Apparently, they feared these dark riders. Link dismounted, and walked into the shanty, firmly closing and locking the door behind him. He turned, and there was a slave chained to the wall. There was dried blood on his face, and his clothes were tattered. He looked as if he hadn't had anything to eat nor drink for weeks.

"You... Come to... Kill me?" stammered the slave. It was Dael. Link simply threw off the cloak. Dael looked at him for a moment.

"Am- am I dead?" he asked, astonished.

"No, I was impersonating a dark rider, or whatever you call them," whispered Link. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

Link walked up, and unlocked the chains with a key on a shelf nearby. Dael fell, and Link caught him.

"What have they been doing to you?"

"Pain..."

"Yeah, guess now isn't a good time to ask. Do you know where any food is?"

"Cellar... In the-... Cellar.."

"Right. Stay here, I'll be back." Link put the cloak on again, and walked out of the shanty, leaving Dael on the bench.

"A-Are you done?" asked the slavemaster with timidity.

"No. And if you go in there, I shall slay you myself," Link threatened. The moblin just backed away.

Soon Link was at the cellar, and he grabbed some bread, cheese, and water. He hid them under his cloak, and exited again.

When he returned to the shanty , all the moblins were still backed away. Link entered, and locked the door behind him. He threw off the the cloak, and gave Dael all the food.

"Th-thanks..." murmured Dael.

"No sweat."

Well, great, but how could he get him out of here? Hmmm... Surely they'd catch onto him if he just brought him outside.. And he couldn't conceal him under the cloak.. It wasn't quite that big... Wait... Of course!

Link threw the cloak over himself again. He put Dael on his shoulder, and opened the door. The moblins reached for their weapons.

"Stop! The master has something special planned for this one," Link said.

"Erm, yes, of course.. Stay your weapons, men!" commanded the slavemaster. Link passed on by, and rode out of the village.

He laid Dael on the ground outside, and gave him the last of the food. Link then slew the bone horse, and waited, letting Dael rest. The young was soon able to speak clearly again.

"I don't believe I ever caught your name," began Dael.

"Link. And you?"

"Dael. ...So, where to now?" asked Dael.

"I don't know... It seems like there isn't a single place untouched by Ganondorf's evil," mused Link.

"I don't think so," replied Dael.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he hasn't got all of Hyrule just yet! Kokiri Forest is still giving him some trouble," said Dael.

"How'd you know that?"

"I heard some moblins talk about it while they thought I was sleeping," Dael replied.

"Well, we'll have to see just what we can do there... But you can't go.. You're not strong enough yet, and you don't have a weapon," puzzled Link.

"Well, then, I'll just have to make do without one, huh?" said Dael. The lad smiled, his vigor was returning. Adventure sparked within him.

Link grinned back.

"Let's go."


	10. Chapter X: Corrupted Ground

Link and Dael stood outside the passageway to Kokiri Forest. The dark tunnel had been overgrown with black moss and vines, almost as if a dark presence was smothering the greenery.

"Well... Let's go," said Dael.

"Right."

The two adventurers carefully made their way into the tunnel, but on the other side, the bridge was broken. There was foul water below them.

"So what do we do now?" asked Dael. "That's too far to jump."

"Hmmm... I got an idea," replied Link.

The elf took out his hookshot, and shot it into the wall on the other side.

"Okay, it won't support two, so you go first, and then toss it back to me," said Link, giving Dael the handle.

"Okay."

Dael braced himself, and leaped off. He swung over to the other side, and landed. The Hookshot came off, and snapped back into the handle.

"Toss it," said Link.

"Right."

Dael threw the hookshot straight at Link. Link watched it come, and put up his hands. It hit them, but he didn't grab it. He fumbled, barely grabbing it at the edge. Link let out his breath.

"Good catch," said Dael, grinning.

Link just stared at him. He proceeded to swing over on the hookshot. Link advanced forward through the tunnel, into the forest.

The sight he saw was not one of joy. The plants were dead and withered, black vines and growths entangled the ground and the trees. Charred wood was all that was left of the Kokiri's homes, and desolation reigned.

"Whoa," staggered Dael.

"Yeah," said Link, steel-eyed. "We've got to see if we can find any survivors, come on!"

"Right, but where do you propose we look?"

Good question. Link surveyed his surroundings. Suddenly, eh noticed that he old hedge wall had been destroyed. The path to the Kokiri Sword had been blown open.

"There."

Link and Dael ran across the grounds, and through the broken wall. The usual walls of this hedge had been laid bare. All that was left was black vines and charred wood.

"What.. What did this?" asked Dael.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna see to it that whatever did will pay."

He walked back, but then he stopped. His foot wouldn't move. He looked down. It was caught up in a vine. He tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge.

"What's goin' on?" said Dael to himself. He tried to run over to Link, but his feet would not move either. Soon, Link and Dael's entire legs were caught up in vines.

"What is this?" cried Dael. Link reached back for his sword. His hand was caught by a vine just before it got there. The black plants were up to their torsos now. Link strained, he had to reach his sword.

The creepers began to slide down Link's arm. He was almost there! He could touch the hilt with his fingers! Just.. A... Little... More...

Another vine went around his forehead, and pulled him roughly out the black vines. It turned him around, and there it was. A monster of unimaginable size. It was composed of plants, and black vines protruded from it in all directions. It seemed to have a face, but it was hard to make out.

The colossal growth began to examine Link, turning him this way and that. Link took his chance, and whipped out his sword, shearing the vine holding him in one stroke. The elf dropped to the ground, landing on his feet.

Dael as almost completely covered by the vines. Link ran at him, dodging creepers this way and that. He cut Dael free in a single swipe.

"Run!"

Dael did exactly that, run. He had to find a weapon! He needed to help Link!

Link chopped at every vine thrown at him. He swiped up, low, high, across! One had got his arm! He swiped it clean off.

Dael turned this way and that, searching for something to battle with! But all he could find was charred wood... Well, it would have to do! Dael ran back with all his speed, hoping upon hope that Link wasn't dying.

Link was starting to become tired. He couldn't keep this up much longer. One vine after the next, in quick succession, and we wasn't any closer to slaying this thing that when he had started.

It had got his leg! Link turned end over end, and then he thrown up in the air. He landed on the ground, and vines began to bear down on him, when-

"Hey! You!"

The monster seemed to divert it's attention for a moment. Dael stood there, a block of wood in his hands.

"Chew on this!" he yelled, hurling the wood towards the atrocity's face. It hit it just there. The creature became enraged, letting off a cry of anger. Thousands upon thousands of vines headed straight for Dael.

"Big mistake!"

The creature diverted its gaze from its prey for one moment, to see the Master Sword coming down upon him. In an instant, Link had hewn the creature in two, black blood spurting from it's new corpse, covering Link in filth.

Dael staggered up, breathing hard.

"Nice trick there, Dael," said Link.

"Hey, you killed it."

"Couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh, I know."

"You're real modest, you know that?"

"Yup."

Link chuckled, and soon the two were laughing. After a pause of merriment, Link spoke again.

"Well, now we can at least continue our search unimpeded, hopefully."

"Yeah, let's go."

The two soon reached the Sacred Forest Meadow, after traveling through the Lost Woods without incident.

The leaves floated softly upon the breeze. Link and Dael stood silent, watching the flowers bend to the wind, and the trees rustle in acknowledgment.

"It's too quiet," began Link.

"Agreed. Let's have a look around," replied Dael.

Link and Dael entered the maze towards the clearing. The inside was different, strewn with dead vines, and trampled grass. Link surveyed the surroundings. Link tensed. What was that? But there was nothing there...

"What is it?" asked Dael.

"I thought I saw something.."

"What?"

"Nothing, let's keep going."

Link continued walking. What was it that he saw? He pondered, and looked up into the sky. Now back to the ground. Hmmm...

There it was again!

"You saw it again?" asked Dael hurriedly.

"Yeah, there's something weird about this place..." mused Link.

"Well, let's keep moving," replied Dael.

"Right."

It almost looked like a face of some sort... But no.. It couldn't be... There was nothing here.. What could it be? Were his eyes playing tricks on him?

Again! Link jumped.

"Okay, definitely weird," said Dael, looking around.

"Yeah... Let's keep going..." pondered Link.

He was sure it wasn't just a trick now.. It had to be something... It almost looked familiar... ...Of course.

"It's okay, guys, he's with me."

"What?" said Dael.

Little heads popped up all around, and small people climbed out. The Kokiri!

"Hi, Link!"

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

The Kokiri jumped down, and began to talk to Link. Questions, questions, and more questions.

"Hey, hey, move out of the way, here!" came a voice from the crowd. The Kokiris made way for Mido.

"You! You're back!"

"Yeah, Mido, where's Saria?"

"Over here!" came Saria's voice from behind him.

"Oh, there you are. I've gotten rid of that monster that was here. You guys can start rebuilding your homes," said Link.

"Yeah, and you might wanna get crackin', it ain't pretty back there," added Dael.

"Right," said Mido, leading the group back to through the Lost Woods. Deal followed them. Link turned to go, when he heard a voice.

"Link, hold on," said Saria. "I'm sorry."

"For what? This is my-"

"No, it's not. I should have helped protect the forest with my powers, but I couldn't do anything... I just-"

Link stopped her with his hands on her shoulders. He bent down to here level, wiping away the tears.

"No, this isn't your fault. It's mine. I was the one who let Ganondorf do this."

"Ganondorf? You mean-"

"Yeah. That's what I mean. But I need you to stay here and protect the forest."

"Me? Aren't you going to be here with us?"

"No, Saria, I can't, the rest of Hyrule is in danger, and I started it," Link said. "Now I have to finish it."

"But, you've only just arrived! How can you-" she was stopped short.

"Saria, do you trust me?"

"I-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, yes.."

"Then do the best you can. I have to go."


	11. Chapter XI: The Culling

Link and Dael stood just outside Kokiri Forest, looking upon the now-stricken Hyrule Field.

"So... Where to next?" asked Dael.

"I don't know... We've got to get a base of operations a little closer to Ganondorf's Haven," Link mused.

"A base of operations? We don't even have any troops, much less an army..." replied Dael.

"True, but that can change. If we can free Kakariko Village, I'm sure the populace would be willing to fight."

"What good's that gonna do us? There may be about 100 people there, at max. Ganondorf's banking on thousands."

"But if we can free other people, we might just stand a chance!"

"Like who?"

Link thought for a moment.. Who could they get to fight for them? Wait.. Of course!

"Well, we could free the Gorons. And the Zoras," said Link.

"Okay, hold on there, Link, we don't have the forces, the time, the plans, or anything else essential for such a grandiose plan."

"Hmm... We'd have to do it systematically..."

"All the while holding off Ganondorf's forces? I don't think so."

"We need... A diversion!"

"A diversion?"

"Yeah, something to.. Draw his attention for long enough to free Kakariko and Death Mountain.. From there, we can get Zora's Domain."

"I never knew you were an army commander.."

"I'm not. This is elementary strategy."

"Whatever. So, how do you propose coming up with a diversion that will last long enough for us to free two major encampments of Ganondorfs?"

Link was silent. That was a rather large problem... He'd need some kind of war, or a magic seal, or something... Although, if messengers didn't reach Ganondorf, he wouldn't know about anything going on... But he might be able to figure it out if nothing else was drawing his attention..

"Hello? Ideas?"

"I'm thinking, hold on," said Link. What could they do?

It was then that the two heard hoof beats. Horses!

"Quick, Dael, hide!" whispered Link hastily.

The two darted into the bushes, keeping absolutely silent.

Soon, two moblins on boars came into view atop the hill.

"So this is the place?" mused one of them.

"Yeah, we're supposed to check it out before the chief moves in," the other replied.

"Okay, let's go."

The two moblins began galloping towards the entrance to Kokiri Forest. Link silently crept t the edge of the bushes, waiting for the right moment.

There was a flash of light as the Master Sword caught the sun, and a beheaded moblin fell to the ground. The other scout shouted, and drew his sword.

Link leaped, and came down on the moblin, but it moved. Link sliced the boar in two, but the rider escaped, running for the forest, at top speed.

"Let's go after him!"

"We don't have the time, look!" said Link, pointing to the hill from which the moblins had come from.

An entire contingent of moblins appeared over the hilltop, all mounted on boars. The Chief was an especially large and strong-looking moblin, with a massive Warblade.

For a moment, there was silence, as Link and the Chief locked eye to eye.

"Get 'em, boys."

The moblins charged, screaming war cries, and raising their weapons.

"Run."

Link and Dael sprinted back through the entrance, trying to outrun the horde. But it was in vain, for Link and Dael stopped at the the broken bridge.

Link tossed Dael the hookshot without a word, and Dael swung over to the other side. Dael threw it back, and Link caught it. Barely evading a slice from a moblin axe, Link swung over.

Link breathed hard. That was close...

And suddenly, the moblin at the edge of the bridge backed off.

"What's he doing?" asked Dael.

"Oh no, he's gonna jump," said Link.

"No way!"

"Run, Dael, I'll hold them off!"

The moblin's boar leaped over to the other side, and soon others followed.

Link sliced and slashed, this way and that, cutting through moblin and boar alike as they came. Blood stained his sword, and fallen monsters were strewn at his feet.

"Back off, boys, he's got us in a choke point!" commanded the chief of the moblins.

The stream of moblins stopped. They gathered on the far side of the tunnel. The chief rode out in front of them.

"Okay, boy, what d'ya say to a little one on one?"

"Bring it on."

The Chief grasped his Warblade with both hands.

"Come at me, boy."

Link charged, and soon the two were locked in combat in the middle of the tunnel.

"You've got some skill, boy!" exclaimed the moblin while the two clashed.

"And you've got none!" Link taunted, as he tripped the Chief with his foot. The moblin came up quickly with a punch, knocking the wind out of Link. He slammed the flat of his massive blade into Link, flipping him over.

"It's over, kid," said the moblin, raising his blade.

Link just stabbed at the Chief's torso. The moblin screamed in pain, and staggered back.

Link pushed his advantage. He struck at the moblin's leg, piercing the skin again. And again! And Ag-

Link had been knocked back by the Chief's brutal sword. His chest seared with pain, and blood seeped from his new wound.

"Now, you've gone and made me angry, boy."

Those were the last words Link heard, for the Chief's sword came around, and hit Link squarely in the torso, biting into his flesh, and carrying him all the way around, over the moblins, and into the chasm below.

Dael ran, just as Link said, to warn the Kokiri. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. There was the other scout, with a small sword, cornering a Kokiri.

"Yeah, that's right, you little brat, snivel, cry! Say your prayers."

"Shut up!" snapped Dael, picking up a rock from the ground. the moblin turned to see his new attacker.

Dael threw the rock square at the moblin's head. The stone hit its mark, and moblin grunted in pain, dropping his sword and falling to the ground. Dael ran towards him.

The moblin scrambled for his sword, but Dael kicked it out of the way.

"You brat!" the moblin shouted, tackling Dael.

The monster was heavy, and Dael was under it. The moblin punched Dael again and again.

"How's that feel, you little brat!"

Dael connected his own fist with the moblin's head, pushing him off. In a moment, Dael was on him, striking at the moblin's face.

The monster pushed Dael off, and scrambled to his sword. But.. It wasn't there! Where had it gone!

"Here!" shouted the Kokiri, tossing the moblin's sword towards Dael. The young man caught it, and stood up. The moblin turned, snarled, and charged, hoping to knock down Dael before he could use the weapon.

Dael simply threw the sword straight at the moblin's face. It hit its target, and the moblin fell over backwards, dead.

Dael breathed hard.

"Thank you," said the Kokiri.

"Don't mention it, but we've got to warn the others, a whole horde of these things are coming!" said Dael.

The Kokiri ran off to sound the alarm, along with Dael. Soon they reached the clearing in the middle of the forest, with Kokiri all around.

"Guys, moblins are coming! Find a place to hide!"

"Too late."

It was the Chief, his Warblade stained with blood, and the moblin squad behind him. The Chief charged, and cut down a nearby tree in one stroke. It fell straight towards Dael. The lad ran, but it was too late. The tree crashed down upon him, and Dael saw no more.

There was silence for a moment. Then the Moblin Chief spoke.

"Well, boys, meat's on the menu. So let's get cookin'."


	12. Chapter XII: Resolve

Chaos.

Burning, hacking, biting, axes, blades, blood, fire...

The Culling had begun. The Kokiri ran in fear, as bloodthirsty moblins came down upon them, striking them down where they stood. The blood of the children of the forest flooded the grass, the rivers ran red.

The forest was alight in flame, as the once-peaceful hollow burned to ashes. Blood and fire intermingled, and the moblins laughed.

It had been a long time since any kind of massacre like this had happened. The horrid butchery of living things had not come to pass for many years... But now, it had happened once again.

The Moblin Chief smiled, and looked around the burning lands. Aha! There was one...

A small girl in green ran for a hiding Moblin Chief pursued.place, and the

The girl noticed her pursuer, and quickened her pace. But it didn't matter. The moblins as still gaining on the girl. Saria ducked a swipe from the Chief's massive Warblade.

Another duck! Roll! Run!

As the Warblade came around again, Saria leaped, but it was too late.

Link's eyes snapped open, and his vision faded into view. The black sky was above him, his clothes were soaked in foul water, and smoke rose in billows around him. Link got up.

The forest was on fire around him! He needed to get back up to the forest!

He fumbled for his hookshot, but it was soiled with the water. It wouldn't budge.

What was he going to do now?

Options, options, he had to think fast... The walls were too slippery to climb, he couldn't jump that high, and there was no way his sword would be able to hold his weight if he stuck it in the rock... that just left pulling himself up, and his hookshot was useless.. Wait!

Link grabbed a nearby vine, and began to climb up. Instantly the vine began to stretch, and soon rips were opening here and there.

Almost there, just hold for a few more seconds...

Snap!

Link grabbed the edge of the tunnel, as the vine fell into the water. That was close...

He pulled himself up, and looked around. He ran through the tunnel, and into the forest. And it wasn't a pretty site.

Link stared in horror at the massacre, as the few remaining moblins slaughtered the Kokiri and burned the forest.

But it stops here...

Link drew his sword, and ran towards the nearest moblin, who was about to cleave a Kokiri in two.

The terrified Kokiri cowered, trying to shield himself from the incoming blow. The moblin chuckled, and raised his blade.

Link sliced the moblin's head clean off, and the body fell backwards.

"Th-th-thanks..." mumbled the Kokiri.

"Try and find the others! Get out of here!" replied Link hurriedly.

He looked around for more moblins. There was one, on a boar, chasing down a girl. Link ran for him. He had to save that gir-

That was Saria!

Link quickened his pace, but the moblin was already bearing down on Saria. It was the Chief of the moblins. Saria leaped, but the warblade caught her in the back, shoving her to the ground, and leaving a nasty gash.

The moblin had dismounted, and had drawn a knife.

Link was running as fast as he could, and he raised sword to strike.

Saria hit the ground hard, and pain coursed through her back. The Chief dismounted his boar, pleased with his prize.

Saria tried to back away, but the pain was to great. Blood ran freely from her wound, and scrapes and cuts covered her body.

"Well, well, well..." began the moblin. "What do we have here?"

Saria was petrified in terror. The moblin drew a knife from his belt.

"Let's... Soften you up a bit.." the Chief laughed. Saria scooted away, but the moblin threw the knife in her torso. Pain seared in her body, willing her to die. Saria cried out in pain.

The Chief laughed, stooped over, and violently drew the knife from the girl. He licked the blade free of blood, and it ran down his body.

"Go on, girl, scream!" he laughed. Then the moblin heard a cry, but it did not come from the girl that lay before him. He whirled around to the source of the noise, and then felt a burning pain in his chest.

Link drove his sword into the moblin's chest, impaling him. The chief wailed in pain.

Link drew his sword out to strike the final blow, but the moblin slammed his fist into Link's face, knocking him flat.

The Chief picked up his warblade.

"Well.." he panted. "It seems like I gotta finish the job!"

The moblin lifted his blade up, and came down. Link rolled, and the moblin's blade pierced the ground.

Link set the edge of his sword on the moblin's leg, and swiftly drew it back, leaving a large gash.

The moblin grunted in pain, and hit Link with the flat of the warblade, knocking him backdown. He thrust the sword at Link's leg, but Link rolled again. The blade still took of a chunk of flesh, though.

Soon both combatants were on their feet, ready for more. Swinging, slicing, fighting, locked in combat. Blood ran, and armor shattered.

The Chief came around with a stroke, but Link ducked. Link took his chance, slicing the moblin chief's arm clean off.

The monster screamed in pain, and, hefting the warblade with one hand, knocked Link down.

Link rolled, and leaped to the side. This.. Thing wouldn't stop! It kept coming, trying to kill him at all costs.

The moblin was roaring with insanity, screeching death and Link, and swinging his blade this way and that. There was no pattern. Only death was on the monster's mind now. It didn't matter who died, but death must occur.

Link ducked, stepped, and leaped out of the way. The moblin came around again, and Link took his chance. Slicing both legs, Link crippled the monster, forcing it to its knees.

He sliced off the other arm, and the moblin was left on its knees. screaming death and oblivion.

It roared at Link, looking him straight in the eye.

Link, without a word, clove the thing in two with one stroke. He ran to Saria, and lifted her head towards him.

"It's alright now, we're safe," said Link, breathing hard.

"N-No.. Link, I'm... G-Gone.." sputtered Saria.

"No! I'm going to save you!"

Link looked at Saria she had been his friend for so long... his first friend he wouldn't accept that she would have to die here. He turned his face to the sky, the Gods had blessed Hylians with an aptitude for magic.

_Time to test your heritage_ he told himself he knew the motions, those came easily he remembered Zelda performing the same rituals on him before.

Saria looked on, puzzled. She had seen magic before as a sage she could affect the world around her to some extent, but whispers of the Hylin's bloodline magic had often reached her ears. She found it hard to beleive that she was seeing it in the eyes of the forest boy who had grown up here, who could barely lift a stone let alone perform any great feats of mysticism like the magi at the palace, but she was seeing it nonetheless, and her last thought as she blacked out was that at least she had been able to help Link discover this power, she smiled before losing all conciousness

Link opened his eyes, he had found it, the tiny spark of something strange hidden beneath the deepest recesses of his mind, but would it be enough.

Saria opened her eyes looking into the eyes of her old friend as he withdrew his hand for the last time the soothing green glow vanishing. "Wow." they both whispered in unison. Perhaps now the master sword was not his only weapon against the Evil King


	13. Chapter XIII: Iron Will

The fires had been put out from the forest, but the remaining Kokiri were few.

Link stood there, for a long time. Many thoughts ran through his mind. Anger, hatred, grief, vengeance... It was all a jumble of emotions. Then one thought popped out and made him tense.

Dael.

He ran, back to the entrance of Kokiri Forest, to try and find the boy. Was he still alive? And then he saw it. Dael's body, under a tree.

Oh no... Was he alive? Link, summoning his strength, heaved the tree out of the way. He rolled Dael over.

"Come on, stay with me!" he muttered to himself, desperate. He didn't want to lose any more friends.

Dael lay motionless. It was hopeless... He must be dead.

A jump!

Dael sprung to life, gasping for air. Link let out a sigh.

"Good," he muttered.

"G-Good what?" asked Dael.

"That you're alive!" said Link.

"Oh... Right. I'm assuming you won," replied Dael. Link was silent. "Well?"

"Sort of.." mused Link, looking of into the wind.

"Oh.." said Dael, knowing not to ask further.

"There you are, Link, what happened!" shouted a voice from behind them. It was Mido. He had some nasty scrapes and cuts.

"Mido! Good!" said Link, running over to him.

"What is it?" asked Mido.

"Well, you guys need to find some hiding spot.. Ganondorf will surely send more forces... Go back to the Forest Meadow," said Link.

"R-Right. I'll try and find all the... Remaining Kokiri," said Mido, looking a little downcast.

"Okay, go," replied Link.

The hero ran back to Dael.

"You hurt?" he asked.

"No, just a little shook up. Luckily, I don't have any broken bones," replied Dael.

Soon Mido came back, with five or so Kokiri with him.

"Well," he began, "I found all these guys, but I can't find Saria. You know where she is?"

Link didn't answer for awhile looking off in the direction of the castle wondering how his newfound powers matched up to Gannondorf's. They certainly didn't equal his but if he used them in a tough spot they might distract the bastard long enough for him to make the killing blow... that was a good plan, Reikou would approve but he wouldn't be able to distract him with a healing spell, he would have to learn more...

"Hey," mido shouted, "where's Saria?"

"shes there already," Link said, "don't wake her up."

"Why, whats wrong?" Mido asked

"Nothing, she's just worn out from the attack." The forest children wouldn't understand, and he didn't have time to explain magic right now.

Then Link remembered. His plan to oppose Ganondorf. He needed to literally free Hyrule, with just him and Dael. That wouldn't be easy...

He should take Kakariko first. From there, he could get to Death Mountain. Then he could free Zora's Domain, defeat Ganondorf's armies, and then he would-

"Hello?"

"Yeah, yeah, we need to free Kakariko first."

"Why? It's the closest to Ganondorf, you know."

"Exactly. It's what he won't expect."

Dael grinned.

"Right."

Link and Dael were almost half-way across Hyrule Field. The sun was setting. They could just barely see the castle in the distance.  
"We'll stop here for the night, Dael," said Link.

"Right," replied Dael, pulling out a bit of rations, and handing some to Link.

"You sure it's safe out here?" asked Dael.

"No," replied Link. "But where else are we going to sleep. We can go tot that grove of trees over there, if you want."

Dael nodded, and the two walked over to the grove. They were surrounded on three sides by large trees, so they only had to worry about one entrance.

Soon, Dael had a small fire going, making sure it wasn't bright enough to alert anyone to their presence.

Link stared into the fire, the day's events rolling through his head. Soon, Dael had sat down beside him, with what was left of their dinner.

"So..." the boy began, "What really happened back there? In the forest?"

Dael braced himself for an outburst, but it didn't come. Link just kept staring into the fire.

"Well," the elf began, "When you left, I fought the moblin chief... And I lost. He threw me into the pit, and he thought I was dead.

"He then came into the forest," interrupted Dael. "And knocked down that tree that fell on me."

"Right," replied Link, his gaze still fixed on the dying embers. "Well, then, when I woke up, I climbed a vine back up. I saved a Kokiri, and then I saw the Chieftan chasing down Saria."

"And then what happened..." mused Dael.

"Then, he hit her to the ground, and- Ran her through with a k-knife..."

Dael was silent. Obviously this wasn't a time to interrupt.

"So... I killed him. But... I was too late, and-..."

Link stopped, still gazing into the fire. He jerked a little, trying to hold something back.

"Well she was hurt and I... I healed her."

Dael didn't say a word, he just shifted his position, pondering what possibly Link could be feeling right now.

"You used magic?" Dael asked.

"I-I don't know where it came from, but I had to save her so... It just sort of... happened."

Dael stared in amazement, a spellwarrior he had heard of them, they were supposed to be unstoppable. Good they needed somthing unstoppable on their side. It wasn't right, they were just two people who went on fighting. But what were they fighting for? What are we fighting for?

Dael couldn't answer himself. Vengeance? Justice? Love? He didn't know, and no longer did he care. He just knew it in his heart.

He had to continue. He had to fight on.

No matter the cost.


	14. Chapter XIV: Report

The Necromancer inhaled, and began walking the steps to the top of the tower. He let out his breath, trying to calm himself. For he was about to face The Master. He must be ready to report the news.

The Practitioner of the Dark Arts continued, many thoughts passing through his mind, more than one of which were the rather numerous painful deaths he might suffer.

He came to the large doors, cursed and blackened. He stepped up, and the gates opened to him. Ganondorf was standing next to the throne, his face concealed in shadow. Only his glowing eyes could be seen. Those piercing eyes. They cut through the Necromancer like a spear, forcing him to speak.

"M-My Master.. The division of moblins has not returned from its assignment. Which means Kokiri Forest is no longer under out hold.. Something must have defeated them.."

Ganondorf did not speak. He only thought about the message. Who could it be who caused this trouble? Surely not- No, that was impossible.

"Master?"

"You may go."

The Necromancer left as hurriedly as possible, leaving Ganondorf to contemplate the news. The Evil King spoke to himself.

"No matter.. I must proceed with my efforts to obtain the Triforce..."

Zelda gasped for air. Her throat was dry, her mouth parched. Dried blood lay on her wrists and ankles from the chains. No longer could she feel them.

Her clothing was ragged and torn, her hair frizzled, and traces of blood lay on her face. She was in pain, and no hope resided in her heart.

But she was still very much alive. She continued to resist, with every ounce of her might, she fought back. She didn't know why.. But she knew she must.

The cursed Onyx doors swung open again. There was Ganondorf, strolling in leisurely, so as to prolong Zelda's pain.

The Evil King soon ascended the steps to the pedestal. His hand pulsed, and he lifted it. Zelda tried to brace her mind, but the shock was too much. Every time, the pain grew stronger. Every time, it gnawed more at her mind.

And every time it seemed to get longer. The pain. She could feel it even after it was gone. It corrupted her heart, weakening her, calling her to surrender.

But she would not. She would resist. If anything, she would give Ganondorf a captive to remember!

The pain finally lessened. Ganondorf turned, and stalked out. Zelda was weakened once more, her strength slowly being sapped by this constant pain...

Ganondorf returned to his throne room. The session had weakened him. He didn't show it, but this torture put a strain on him as well.

He sat down on his accursed throne, and slowly slipped into meditation. Dark whisperings going through his mind. Chaos was order.

The darkness spoke to him, calming his mind. He spoke to the darkness, bending it to his will. He was truly the King of Evil. The darkness healed his mind, and the Evil King controlled it. Insanity failed to take hold, and his mind was healed, more powerful than ever. The darkness was his servant, it was his slave.

Ganondorf's eyes snapped open. The Metal Gates to his throne room were opening. At first he saw a tattered cloak. Then the body came into view.

"Nox."

The shapechanger staggered in, blood stained his clothing.

"You failed," said Ganondorf.

"I did. And I fully expect you to kill me."

"But you know I won't."

"Exactly."

Ganondorf chuckled. Nox amused him. He was a good spy, a good soldier, and a good commander. And to top it all off, he was rather humorous.

"So.." sighed Nox, "What's my next assignment?"

"For now, recuperate. But I may need you later."

"Thy will be done," replied Nox, sweeping out of the room.


	15. Chapter XV: Kakariko

Kakariko...

It was cold. The brisk morning wind rustled the trees, under the darkened sky.

Link woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. The wind threw a gust in his face, telling him to get up. Link sat up, and stretched.

Dael was already up, and had cooked breakfast, a few eggs and some bacon. Link walked over, sat down, and proceeded to eat.

Neither said a word for some time. They packed up, and began to walk. It was now that Dael spoke.

"So what are we going to do to get to Kakariko?"

"I don't know... We need an alternate entrance, but I don't know one."

"I do. It's a tunnel I used as a kid to sneak out of the village and go shoot arrows with my friends.. It's in my backyard."

"Can we go back through it?"

"Yeah, it's near Zora's River."

"Alright, let's go."

The two set out towards the river. After an hour or so of hard walking, they reached the it. It was corrupted, sewage flowed in it, and it's waters were black.

"Well.. That rules out swimming.," said Dael.

Link shook his head, and backed up.

"What are you doing?"

Without a word, Link tried to leap over the river, but he teetered on the far edge. Dael cried out and jumped to steady him. But he fell too short. Dael plunged into the black waters, swept along by the tide.

But he managed to push Link over the edge. Link got up, and ran for Dael, who was writhing in the water,

"G-...Go!!" Yelled Dael, the black water pulling at him.

"No!"

"Just-... Go!! Th-That way!!" Cried Dael, pointing to the tunnel. "GO!!"

And Dael disappeared beneath the rapids. Link dove in he felt the polluted water pulling at him, but after awhile of searching it became obvious that the young boy was lost to him he, climbed onto the bank spitting out the vile water. Link willed him to come up, gasping for air, but it never happened. He stood there for a minute, his fists clenched in fury, defying the water to spit Dael back out. And he never came. Link swore, thinking that he had just lost another friend.

He soon remembered his task, and proceeded towards the tunnel. Soon, he was crawling through the dark, dank shaft. He came to the end of it, and a trap door loomed above his head.

What was above that door? Only one way to find out.

Link opened the door ever so slightly, peering out into a dead field of grass, on a hilltop. He overlooked a moblin encampment, with slaves working away. Link carefully pushed open the door, and quickly got out. He closed it again, and darted behind a building. He was right next to a window now, and he heard voices coming from the building. He listened intently.

"What was that trouble in Kokiri Forest?" asked a moblin's voice.

"Oh, haha, that," said another. "It was silenced, I heard the entire forest was burned to the ground. Ha ha ha!!"

Link clenched his hands in anger. He wanted to rush in and cleave that insolent monster in two, but that wouldn't do him any good.

"So I guess that's the end of the action, eh?" continued the moblin.

"Guess so," replied the other. Then he thought it over. "Well, maybe not, I heard there were no survivors from that platoon that was sent to burn the forest."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Dunno."

"Helpful, idiot, real helpful."

"Get off my back, slugsucker!! I'm not the one who gets these things! I just pass 'em along!"

"What did you call me?" asked the moblin threateningly.

"I called you a slugsucker," growled the other, "Because you are one, you filthy sloth"

Link heard the sound of swords being drawn.

"Die, cur!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

The two moblins were now locked in combat, tables and glass breaking everywhere. Soon, Link heard the sound of a door open.

"What is going on in here?!" commanded an angry voice. From the sound of it, one moblin had pinned the other.

"I got my sword ready to slit this pathetic little idiot's throat! He called me a slugsucker!" shouted a voice. That same voice cried out in pain a moment later. "OOOOWW!! What d'ya kick me for?"

"Dissension in the ranks, you grunt, now both of you will get half-rations for a period!" said the commander, it seemed.

"Now look what you did!" shouted one moblin.

"ME?! It was your cursed sword at my throat, backstabber!"

Link chose this opportune moment to step in and draw his own sword.

"Hey, who's that?"

Those were the last words of the moblin nearest to Link.

"Kill him!" shouted the commander, drawing an axe.

"Kill yourself!" replied the grunt moblin, running through the other window. The commander swore, and ran at Link.

Link brought up his sword, and blocked the blow. The scuffle attracted the attention of the moblins in the camp, who crammed themselves up the ridge to the hut, preparing to open the door.

When they did, they saw the Master Sword through their slavemaster's head.

"What the-?!"

"Kill him!! Kill him now!"

Link looked at the garrison of moblins before him, all standing on the ridge. There was no way he alone could tackle that many. He steeled himself for an assault.

"Hey! Scum!!"

It was Dael. He was soaking wet, but he had a sword in hand. Slaves from the slave camp were lined up behind him with pitchforks, stonecutters, and other sharp implements.

"What the-!? How did he-?!"

Link seized on the moment, and ran forward, kicking one of the moblins down the ridge, and impaling it on the spiked barricade.

Dael yelled a battle cry, leading the now-freed slaves on a charge towards the ridge. The moblins were utterly bewildered, attacked from two sides. It was a total slaughter. Soon, Dael and Link met up.

"Thanks," said Link.

Dael laughed. "'Bout time I saved your life, anyway."

Link noticed his sword. It was etched with runes on the handle, and the blade was sharp and stout.

"Where did you get that? Surely that's no moblin sword?"

"The only part moblins will ever touch is the blade. This was my fathers."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a screech of defiance.

"AAAH!! Murderers!! Kill them all!"

The moblins had constructed a massive gate to Kakariko, hewing it out of the cliff-face, so that it was an open-ended gate, rather than a winding staircase. The moblin screaming the cry was atop the battlements, his sword outstretched, and troops came pouring from the gates.

Dael and Link nodded, and led the charge. This time, the moblins were prepared. Many good men fell to moblin blades.

"Hiyaaaaaaaah!!" Shouted Link, driving his sword through two moblins at once. Dael hacked and slashed his way towards the stairs to the battlements, in a fit of rage, it seemed.

Link held the line. Dael disappeared up the steps. Where was he going? To kill the commander? Would he survive? He'd have to wait for the answer. Now it was time to fight.

Dael breathed hard as he raced up the steps. He had to kill that insolent scum. Two moblins suddenly blocked his path, snarling, with spears in hand. Dael yelled a battle cry, and charged them.

One fell immediately with a stroke to the head. The other jabbed, but missed. Dael swiped off his leg, and then decapitated him.

He was soon on his way again, leaving the bloody corpses behind. He stopped, hearing noise.

"Yes! We're winning! Haha, get 'em boys!"

What a cowardly fool. He stayed down there when all his soldiers engaged the enemy. But it didn't matter. They were losing and he had to do something. He rushed up the steps, sword at the ready.

The moblin cried out in terror as he saw the young lad with the black-blood stained sword. He drew his own sword, and snarled.

"Die, you filthy baseborn rat!" he growled, and lunged at Dael. Dael took the stab to his side, and blood seeped out of the fresh wound. The moblin grimaced and licked his lips, smelling the fresh blood.

Dael steeled his gaze and slammed the butt of his sword onto the moblin's head. He backed off. They were soon engaged in a duel. A jab there, a swing, and a hit! The moblin drew a dagger in his second hand and pierced Dael's leg. Dael screamed in pain, and dropped to his knees to clutch his leg.

The moblin raised his sword.

"Nothing more than a baseborn rat with an overdeveloped sense of arrogance!"

Dael suddenly brought his sword up, slicing the moblin's arm clean off. He grabbed the now screaming moblin by the throat, silencing him. He held him over the balcony over the precipice below.

"Now... Die with these words echoing in your ears," he began. He paused, waiting for the words to sink in. The moblin's eyes darted around searching for a means of escape. Fear blotted out all thought. Dael despised the creature. Then he spoke.

"The people of Hyrule will have their FREEDOM!!!!" he cried, and hurled the moblin away, watching him plummet to the ground, screaming.

Link heard Dael cry out, and saw him hurl the commander off the gates. The moblins suddenly lost heart. If one man could defeat their commander, what chance did they have? They ran towards the gates, but were overrun.

All of them were cut down in a blaze of pure fury.

The fight for Hyrule's freedom... Had begun.


	16. Chapter XVI: Battle in The Gorge

**OK Truth Questor you, at least, seem to be reading chapters as fast as I can put them out so heres a bunch more for you, and thanks for the reviews any feedback is great keep them coming. :) **

* * *

Link stood in a stone house in Kakariko village. The door suddenly opened and Dael came in.

"Well, the people are setting up defenses and we've got all the weapons we could scrounge up. Our count of fighting men stands at 1300, with about 500 needed to man the defenses."

"Good, good, but we're still vulnerable to attack from Death Mountain," said Link.

"You think they know what we just did?"

"Odds are they're mustering troops right now. We've got to go and stop them."

"What, you mean storm the gates?"

"It just might work, we have enough forces. We've even got some to spare for defense."

"Well, it's a crazy plan, but then again, since I threw that rock at the moblin, things have just gotten crazier and crazier.. Might as well roll with it."

Link chuckled.

"Alright, then, muster what troops you can and outfit them with our best weapons. We're going on a sortie," said Link, grabbing his sword and a shield from the wall.

"Alright, you maggots, get in line, get in line! We're gonna go finish off those rats who stormed Kakariko Village!"

It was Grok, the slavemaster of Death Mountain. Now, he was outfitted in full battle-armor, and he grasped a massive warblade. The inspector finished his rounds, and approached Grok.

"All is in readiness."

"Then MARCH!!"

Soon the moblins were doing just that, marching out of the gates of Goron City. The statues of Darunia were broken, and dried blood still stained the ruined pillars of the once great city.

The moblins marched right on past, and down the mountains, toward the doom of those baseborn fools who had dared defy their might.

Grok suddenly ordered a halt.

"Sir? What are we stopping for?" asked his lieutenant, another rather burly moblin.

"Heh. Can you not see? Over the ridge? The fools are marching right up to us. Once they turn the corner, they'll be caught in a choke point."

"Can't they run?"

"I've already seen to that. There's a squad of moblins marching up the far ridge. Once we engage in combat, they'll come around in a pincer technique, trapping the fools. They'll die in a matter of seconds."

Grok was a brilliant military commander. It was a wonder he hadn't been promoted. But what Grok didn't know was that Link was not entirely unskilled in military maneuvers either.

Link and Dael marched at the head of their troop. They were walking up the side of Death Mountain, in the gorge, the only climbable part. The rest was a burning repository of sharp rocks, lava pits, drop-offs, and burning ground.

Soon, they came around a bend.

Dael cried out in surprise. Just there, a contingent, no, an army of moblins awaited them. They charged. There wasn't much time to react, so Link and Dael steeled their swords, and the rest of their small army did so.

Soon both armies were locked in combat, men and moblins falling every way. Blood stained the rock, and blades and heads fell.

Link swore. They were losing. The moblins had the upper hand, they were in a choke point. He needed to do something. Then it hit him.

He could go around the ridge, boxing the moblins in! But he couldn't get there fast enough, he was too far away, and there were too many moblins inbetween. Then he had another idea.

"Dael!"

"What?"

"Bring a troop around the ridge!" shouted Link amongst the rattle and cries of battle. "Pincer Formation!"

Dael nodded, and ordered a contingent of men to follow him. Now Link's only hope was to hold out. He'd have to hope Dael would lead the men around fast enough.

Dael ran across the ridge. He had to get there fast. He turned a rock, and nearly collided with a moblin. It roared in anger. Dael grimaced, and swiped its head clean off. There was a contingent of moblins before him now.

"It's just one of the rats, let's take him!"

Then Dael's men appeared behind him. The mobin commander stepped up.

"Looks like we've got a real fight on our hands, boys, let's mop 'em up!!"

The two squads ran at each other, blades and fist colliding.

Dael crossed swords with the commander, their blades resounding with a satisfying clang of battle. They pushed at each other, neither giving way.

"Give... Up.. Rat..."

"I'd sooner die."

With that, Dael threw his fist into the moblin's gut, doubling it over. He kneed its face, making he monster flip backwards onto the ground.

Dael raised his sword.

The moblin took a swipe at his legs, and got a hit. The blade punctured his skin, and made a shallow cut in his leg.

"Haha-"

The moblin was cut short, as Dael's blade cleaved his head in two.

He ran towards another moblin, and punched it off the ridge and into the gorge. He and his men had won. They ran along the ridge line, and came to the back of the moblin's forces. Dael jumped down, and his men followed suit.

He ran towards the back line of the moblin army, his sword outstretched.

Grok shouted orders amidst the din of battle, ordering this company that way, and the other this way. He hacked and slashed away himself, felling many men with his mighty blade.

Then he saw it. Or rather, he heard it. The sound of battle. Behind him! He turned to see a contingent of men advancing upon his rear! What?! They had countered his tactic and turned it against him in one stroke!

Grok swore. He'd have to just fight his way our of this one, as he always did.

He readied his warblade, ready to take on all comers.

Dael sliced this way and that, cleaving moblins every second. His men cut through the bewildered back ranks of the monster army. Soon, they were in the middle again, amidst the blood and adrenaline of war.

Dael's instincts suddenly kicked in. He had never felt anything quite like this before. Soon, above even the loud din of battle, he heard footsteps approaching him, or swords being swung. He could predict almost every move, moving with incredible agility. He never knew he had this talent, but now that he did, he put it to good use.

Dael cut down many, slicing his way through the moblin ranks with a zeal unknown to most Kakariko men. Soon, the moblin army was shrinking, and rapidly.

Dael met Link in the middle of the gorge, and between them stood a particularly large and ugly moblin.

Grok watched his army lose. It was terrible, they cut down his warriors from shear fury! What drove this madness? But he didn't have time to think. It was time to fight.

Soon, he was cornered between two men, apparently the commanders, one a lad clad in blue attire, the other, a blonde lad, with a green, bloodstained tunic and a runic sword that hurt his eyes when he looked at it.

"So.. You are the mongrels who led this attack?"

"Indeed, and you're going to be mincemeat in a minute or two," said Dael.

"Very well, let's see how you both fare against me!"

The moblin stood above them nearly two feet. He was enormous! His warblade was easily as high as they themselves. And he was covered in thick armor.

Dael swiped at where any normal man's head would be, but instead made contact with body armor. Grok cast him aside like a pebble with his arm.

Link readied the Master Sword, and the two opponents circled for a moment. Grok lunged first, driving his warblade into the red stone. Link sidestepped, and stabbed, but to no avail. He pierced Groks' chain mail, but his sword barely pricked Grok's tough hide.

He went for a different strategy this time.

Grok raised his blade, expecting Link to jump back for the impending strike. But instead, Link rushed in, and drove his sword deep into his side.

Grok bellowed in pain, and knocked Link flat with his fist. The Master Sword flew out of his hands, and over Grok.

Now Link needed a plan. He started crawling backwards.

"Not so tough now, little mongrel!" roared Grok, raising his warblade. Then he stopped. He choked for air, in pain. Two pricks came out of his gut. Two swords.

They were the Master Sword, and Dael's. They were drawn out, and the moblin turned and roared in fury.

Dael hadn't expected him to live.

The moblin struck and struck again, Dael barely dodging the strokes. He threw the Master Sword over Grok hoping Link would catch it.

Link saw the Master Sword fly over the back of the hulk in front of him. He dived, and caught it. He scrambled up, and drew the sword back to impale the moblin again.

But this time, Grok was ready. He grabbed Dael, and swung him around into Link, throwing them both against the stone.

"Now I'll cleave you rats with one stroke!" he yelled, raising his blade.

Link rolled out of the way, and Dael jumped, but the blade caught his cloak, tearing it off and stopping him in his tracks.

Link pushed himself up and stabbed at Grok's back. Grok grunted in minor pain, but kept fighting. The three jumped this way and that, a small but significant skirmish amidst the clangs and cries of battle.

Dael leapt forward, sick of the fight, and determined to finish it once and for all. He pierced Grok right in chest. Grok gasped for air.

"NOW!" Dael yelled, hoping Link would take a hint.

With all the strength he could muster, Link leapt skyward, and drove the Master Sword through Grok's skull, his inner juices and blood spurting up like a fountain.

The behemoth staggered, and fell, dead at last.

Link sighed in relief. They had won. Their forces were mopping up the last of the moblins now.

But there was still work to be done! Without a word, he ran up the mountainside, and Dael followed.

* * *

**Wow those last few paragraphs was a bit intenseI may have toed the line a bit on that last part i dunno I haven't read any other T stories.**


	17. Chapter XVII:Brothers by Fire

**Ah dear me it seems we have reached the midway point in our journey with Link and Dael ( for those of you with adequecy in mathe that means that this story will have 34 chapters and for those without I just told you )but we need not mourn the end of the journey just yet, there still seventeen more adventure packed chapters ahead so read on dear...fan, read on**

* * *

Zagu sat at the gates, munching on a piece of moldy bread. He didn't have much to do, but then again, he never really had had much to do since the day he was born. He wasn't a particularly large nor strong moblin, and intelligence was not his forte.

He had a pretty short attention span, and all he really enjoyed doing was eating. Not much to do, not much to do.

Zagu had expected this day to be just like any other day. Get up, get some measly food, go to the gates, sit for a few hours, get some more measly food, watch the army process out, get some more measly food, go sleep, and repeat.

But what he didn't know was that this day was to be quite a bit different from the rest. He heard footsteps coming toward him, and he expected the first contingent of the army coming back after squashing the villagers. But it wasn't. It was two Hylians! Zagu stared in surprise. He fumbled for his spear, and pointed at them, hoping he would live.

Link and Dael sprinted up the moutainside, finally reaching the gate to Goron City. There was a lone moblin there, who ungracefully grabbed his spear and pointed it at them, backing away quickly.

Dael charged, his sword outstretched. The moblin had a look of complete terror on his face as Dael sliced his skull in two.

"Well, that was definitely our most powerful enemy yet," remarked Dael sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's just the beginning, let's go!" said Link, rushing through the gates into Goron City.

Link stopped to take in the surroundings. There were still the many levels and huge rocky expanses, but it had lots of burns, scars, and mechanical wheels, bridges, and other things. Link's eyes moved to the central stone, suspended above the city, usually by ropes, but now it had bridges!

On the rock where the Spiritual Stone of Fire had once stood, lay the Megaton Hammer! The hammer he had left in Darunia's possession Darunia himself was chained to the rock, but he couldn't reach the weapon.

Then Link noticed the moblins. A rather large amount of them. There was a sparse guard patrolling the entire city, and there was a large guard near Darunia. One moblin noticed Link and Dael, and roared in surprise. Soon, many moblins were streaming up towards them.

"Come on, we've got to free Darunia!" shouted Link, charging at the moblin guarding the rope bridge.

"Right!" replied Dael, fighting moblins coming up the stairs to this level. There was a constant stream, and Dael's sword drew much blood, but it began to trickle down soon. Dael would have to hold this position were Link to get to Darunia.

Link slammed the hilt of his sword into the moblin's head, toppling him over the fence and down into the chasm below, screaming as he went. Link ran across the rope bridge, and met with the moblin guard halfway.

The bridge could only allow one combatant at a time, so Link felled moblin after moblin, some of their corpses drifting off the bridge and into the rocky levels below.

The ropes began to strain. They couldn't bear the weight of all these corpses. They elongated, trying to hold up this load.

Link fought on, making slow progress. He could see at least ten more moblins on the way. The elf noticed the straining ropes, and fought fervently, trying to make his way across.

The strain was too much!

Snap!

Dael heard the crack of the ropes severing, and whirled, to see a mass of bodies falling. He ran towards the edge, hoping that Link hadn't been one of them.

Dael looked for him, fervently, as the moblins plummeted screaming towards the bottom. But Dael couldn't see Link.

There!

Link fell, gasping for air, moblins screaming and wailing around him. The elf groped for something to hold on to.

He grabbed a piece of wood, but it broke. Link could feel himself plummeting, he was going down.

He reached one last time, and caught hold!

Link held on by a rope, his grip slipping.

Dael could see Link, hanging there.

"Hang on!" he shouted, grabbing a nearby piece of rope. He attached a hook from a moblin belt to it, and began to twirl it above his head.

He focused. He had to hit the wooden post, or they were all doomed. He drew his arm forward, and released the rope.

It flew, straight into the post, hooking to it! Yes!

Dael wrapped the rope around his hand.

"I'm coming!"

Dael steeled himself, and ran off the edge. He flew through the air, hoping he would make it in time.

Link could feel the rope ending, he didn't dare look. He saw Dael swinging towards him. He grabbed at the rope, willing it to hold.

But he couldn't take it!

His hand groped at air, and down he went.

Dael saw Link let go, and he reached down as far as he possibly could. He reached, hoping he could make it.

His hand felt another, and he clutched it.

Links outstretched hand felt something, and he grabbed at it. It was Dael!

"Nice timing."

"Thanks."

Dael panted, preparing to pull himself up. The rope strained, it wasn't meant for two people. It stretched, groaning with pain.

Dael willed it to hold, willing himself to make it. But the rope wasn't holding. It creaked and groaned, and Dael could feel it about to give way.

This was it. He and Link had come this far, and they were going to die by a breaking rope?

No.

Dael saw it snap, and knew it was over. But he was wrong! A huge muscular arm reached down, and grasped his arm, stopping their fall.

Darunia pulled the pair up, setting them on the ground.

"Thanks," muttered Dael

"How did you get free, Darunia?" Asked Link.

"Oh, I've been working on it for days, drilling through the rock with my chain so I could reach the Megaton Hammer," replied Darunia, rather matter-of-factly. Link looked at his other hand, it held the hammer he had left here.

"Here," said Darunia, offering it to Link.

"No, you keep it," said Link. "You're going to need it."

"Hey," began Darunia. "There's still some work to be done! We've got to get to the crater! The moblin's main constructions, and most of my brethren, are there!"

"Right," said Link, and he and Dael ran with Darunia towards the crater.

The three heroes ran with all speed towards the door in Darunia's chamber, towards the crater. When they finally reached it, Darunia cracked his neck and began pulling, slowly moving the stone out of the way.

After a moment, the stone was free, and the three dashed through, weapons at the ready. A moblin guard turned to see the two strange lads and a huge goron dashing towards him.

The monster readied his spear, but Dael cut the tip off in a swift stroke. The next thing the moblin knew was, well, nothing. His head had been smashed against the rock behind him by a large hammer.

"Come on, to the crater!" cried Darunia, running onward. The two lads followed. They soon arrived on a cliff, looking down onto a monstrous worksite, filled with chattering moblins and scaffoldings. And working Gorons! They were enslaved!

Just like the people at Hyrule Town and Kakariko Village, Link remembered. What was Ganondorf planning?

Dael began, "Well, what do we do now? We can't take all those moblins, and fighting on the scaffolding isn't the brightest idea, due to the rather lethal lava below."

"Yeah.." agreed Darunia.

"We don't have to fight on it," said Link. "We just knock it down."

"Great idea!" said Dael.

"Indeed, brother, indeed, let us move forward! There, to that scaffolding!" pointed Darunia. They were soon near the scaffolding, and were looking upon some of the ropes that held it in place.

"Odd how there's no guards," mused Dael.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd post some," replied Link.

"Well, we did see one," said Darunia.

"One isn't enough to convince me this is normal," said Link.

"You'd almost think they knew we were coming!" remarked Dael.

Link turned to ponder the fact, and then let out an exclamation. "Oh no."

At that precise moment, a large contingent of moblins was at the cliff in front of them.

"I had to ask, eh?" retorted Dael.

"No time for that now, onto the scaffolding!" shouted Link, running towards the ropes.

"We can't jump that far!" replied Dael.

"Oh yes we can!" said Darunia, snatching up both of the Hylians and, with all his strength, leaping to the scaffolding. The wood buckled and cracked from the impact, but they had made it.

The moblins screamed death and destruction from atop the cliff, and began cutting the ropes with vicious swings.

"They're cutting the ropes, run!" cried Link. The three burst into a quick sprint, dashing for their lives on the one foot wide wooden planks. "Make for the middle island!" shouted Link. He could hear the scaffolding falling. He glanced back to watch the end come tumbling towards the lava.

"MOVE!!!" he yelled, running still faster. Dael was at the back of the three, and the scaffolding was catching up. Link saw Dael disappear with the falling wood. It was getting closer, falling away behind him, taking Darunia with it. Link drew in a deep breath, and jumped. For a moment, time seemed to stop as he was suspended in air. He could see the whole crater, the Gorons, the moblins, the buildings, the wood, and then it all vanished in a blur of motion, as he plummeted towards the lava.


	18. Chapter XVIII: The Purge

Link's eyes fluttered open. Was he dead? Again? No. The crater came into view. He could see the wreckage of the scaffolding floating about the lava, slowly being eaten away. He was lying on a piece of wood, with metal underneath, that had survived the crash. He got up, as far as he dared, to look for his companions, but Darunia and Dael were nowhere to be found.

Link could see the moblins whipping the Gorons to start rebuilding the scaffolding. He had to take action. His whole body ached, but he drew himself up. Link reached back for his sword, but it wasn't there. And he couldn't see a way of getting to the island without making himself easily visible, which he didn't want. The raft he was on, however, was floating towards the island. He'd have to lie low and wait.

Dael had barely survived the falling scaffolding. He had landed on one of the three spires in the crater. He was positioned on a sizable ledge at least halfway up the spire. Dael swore under his breath. He couldn't see any way of getting off this rock. He surveyed the lava for anything he might possibly jump onto, however loony it would seem.

Suddenly, he espied a body! Wait, that was Link! Was he alive? There was no way to tell from here. Dael looked around for Darunia, but he couldn't see him, at least not from this position. What could he do now? If Link was dead, he was pretty much dead too, because he would just starve on this rock, because he couldn't see any way of getting down. If Link was alive, he'd just have to wait until he was able to do something about it.

Link's "raft" slammed into the side of the island. He barely opened his eyes,. turning his head slightly to survey his surroundings, and see if any moblins were in the vicinity. None he could see. He slowly pushed himself up, and rolled onto the island. He crouched low, and ran along, careful to cover his movements as much as possible.

He soon reached the sight of the destroyed scaffold. He could see moblins working away at the Gorons to make them build quicker. He couldn't take that many moblins, especially not without his sword. He moved on, looking for a safe place, one where he might talk to a Goron. He discovered doors in the side of the mountain to a mess hall, apparently, where the slaves were served their "food". Two guards stood outside the door with spears. Link looked around for something to use as a weapon.

Of course! There were boulders all around him, right? Link picked up a decently sized one, and drew it back. He drew in breath, and hurled it and the moblin closest to him. It hit the creature square on the jaw! The moblin's head buckled, and he spun around from the impact, coming to a rest on the floor, his mouth bleeding.

"What the-" exclaimed the second moblin. He readied his spear, and began searching. He was coming this way! Link tried to move quickly and quietly, racing along the rock floor. But he tripped! Link fell over the rock and landed hard.

"Aha!" shouted the moblin, running towards Link. He was about to lower his spear when Link kicked some dust in his eyes. The moblin swore and dropped his spear clutching his eyes.  
Link stood up and dashed for the spear, but he met a foot in his gut. The moblin wasn't so easily phased apparently.

Link buckled over from the impact, gasping for breath.

"That's right you rat, kneel before me!" commanded the moblin, kicking Link to the ground, laughing.

Link drew his foot back and slammed his foot in to the moblin's shin. The creature howled in pain, clutching at its leg. Link stood up, and delivered a vicious punch to the moblin's face, sending it sprawling to the rocky floor.

"I'll filet you for that!" roared the moblin, rushing at Link. They locked hands, both trying to push the other down. Link raised his foot, and kicked the moblin square in the chest, sending him backwards, towards the edge of the island. It so happened there was a sizable drop of about six feet towards the lava. The moblin got up, and grabbed Link by the torso, throwing him back. Link just missed the edge, sliding almost off of it.

The moblin growled, and charged again, screaming, "Time for some roast beef!"

Link crouched low, and put his hand near his head. The moblin collided, but Link was ready. He grabbed the moblin and flipped him over his back, off the edge towards the lava. The moblin screamed, and then hit the boiling surface, his fiery death.

Link breathed hard, and came towards the door. He steeled himself, and kicked it down. About thirty Gorons were eating, their hands and feet chained together. The moblin "chef" and his two assistants roared, and started to charge towards Link.

"Oh no!"

A voice suddenly cried out, "Help him, my brothers!" Suddenly, a number of Gorons assaulted the moblins, laying them flat on the ground.

One particularly large, and rather lean for a Goron, one came forward, asking, "And who are you, brother, who comes to rescue us?"

"I am Link of Hyrule, I had two companions with me, Dael of Kakariko Village, and Darunia, your Chieftain."

At this, the Gorons mumbled amongst themselves. The Goron in front of him asked, "And what happened to them?"

"No doubt you heard the falling scaffold. We were on that scaffold when it fell. I was lucky enough to land on a raft of sorts, but I do not know what became of my companions."

"Very well," said the Goron, picking up the hammer from one of them moblins, "My name is Goglon." He suddenly broke his chains with the hammer. "And I am free."

Soon after, all the Gorons were free of their bonds.

"Alright," began Link, "We're gonna have to do a sortie, as stealth isn't you guys' strong suite."

"Very true," replied Goglon. "Alright, my brothers, et us show these vile beasts who we truly are!"

Goglon's pep talk seemed to have an effect. All the Gorons were chanting a cry of battle. At this rate, thought Link, the entire crater would be on to them!

Indeed the moblins outside, working the other gorons, did hear the chant, and were highly puzzled.

"What the heck is that racket?" yelled the foreman.

"Someone go in there and shut them up!" shouted a small moblin.

"Someone means you, tiny!" roared another, pushing the small beast towards the building.

"But-"

"Just shut up, tiny and go in there!"

"But-"

The other moblin roared ferociously and tossed the small moblin towards the cave, and into the "mess hall".

The small moblin looked around, wide-eyed, as over 20 very angry Gorons were staring at him. Goglon's foot then crushed his face.

"CHARGE!!!!"

Goglon, and all the Gorons streamed out of the mess hall, chanting low battle cries. The moblins outside the cave were terrified. They brought up their weapons nervously. At the head of pack was Goglon and Link.

A few of the Gorons picked up speed, curled up into a stone ball, and went hurtling into the pack of moblins. This caused some serious carnage, moblin bodies flew.

The other Gorons simply used their own bodies as weapons. All over the moblins were getting punched, stomped, elbowed, shouldered, run over, and body slammed. Link punched the occasional moblin, trying to stay alive in the mass of bodies and rolling "stones".

The foreman roared. He wouldn't be beaten by his own slaves! He drew his large axe, and began to cut down Gorons. He was, in fact, the only moblin that stood his ground, really. And stand he did. Goron after Goron fell to his huge polearm.

And then he came upon a Hylian lad. What was he doing here? He must have freed the Gorons! He'd kill him! The foreman growled and charged at the young boy.

Link saw the angry moblin coming. After dealing with Grok, this should be no problem! Except he didn't have a sword. Big problem.

Link dodged this way and that, running frantically. He couldn't really do anything. The polearm came down again and again, each stroke closer than the last. Sooner or later the weapon would catch up to him.

And soon it did. Link felt a surge of pain blast through his shoulder as the huge axe tore through his flesh. The cut bled considerably. Link clutched his hand to the wound. His vision flickered. Was this his end?

But the foreman was just getting started. He would skewer this kid to the bone! He was reveling in the thought of the pain he would inflict when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. It turned him around easily, and he was soon staring into the face of a massive Goron. It was Darunia.

Without a word, the massive goliath delivered an uppercut that sent the puny moblin flying into the air. The foreman soon crashed to the ground with a bone-crunching thud.

"You might need this," said Darunia, handing the Master Sword to Link.

"Thanks," replied Link, taking it in his injured left arm. Link then noticed Darunia's legs. They were scorched and burned from the lava. Darunia noticed his look of shock.

"I'll be fine, I've just got to mend a little," he said, wincing at the pain.

"Sure.. But did you see Dael?" asked Link.

"I did, he was up on that spire," said Darunia, pointing the leftmost protrusion of rock. "We've got to get him down somehow."

"Right. You get on that."

By this time, Goglon and the other Gorons had finished "cleaning up" the moblin crews. Darunia was in bed, if you could call it that, resting his legs from the wounds he had received. The Gorons had used a raft and ladder to get Dael down from the spire, and he and Link would soon be on their way.

"I trust you'll guard the mountain well while we're away," said Link to Darunia.

"Of course," replied the Goron, "All my brethren are ready for battle, geared up and alert. I have guard posted and sentries placed. All is in readiness. When we need to devise a plan, just say the word and I'll come to Kakariko."

"Right," said Link.

"Okay then," began Dael, "let's be on our way!"

"Indeed, goodbye, Darunia, and when we meet again, it will be for war!"

As Link and Dael rode back to Kakariko, Link was thinking about what they were to do after a sizable resistance had been conjured. By now, Ganondorf would surely consider this uprising a threat. He would have to act fast.

"Dael, I think we're going to have to speed it up," said Link

"What?" inquired Dael.

"The rescuing of Hyrule."

"How?"

"Well, there's two of us, right? I can go to Zora's Domain, and you can free Lon Lon Ranch. Shouldn't be too hard considering what we've done so far."

"Yeah, nearly died a couple hundred times, burned off a friend's legs, and gotten ourselves beaten and badly wounded..." mused Dael.

"Exactly."

"My kinda war."

Link smiled. They had freed yet another race of Hyrule. And now it was time for the more.


	19. Chapter IXX: The Resistance

**I love the name of this chapter and its probably one of my favourites, "Vive Le Resistance!"**

* * *

When Link and Dael returned to Kakariko, Link got right on his next mission. He decided that a squad of soldiers would be the best bet to infiltrate Zora's Domain. A huge force would have to walk over Hyrule Field. That meant that they would be easily visible and highly vulnerable. Link didn't want that if he could help it.

So, he went off to find volunteers. He found five men willing and able to his standards. The first was Sieg, a man with a large sword and a gruff attitude, but a good fighter. The second was Faine, a scout of sorts, lithe and small, but intelligent. The third was Gaia, a bowman. He used a longbow with great skill. The fourth was Teman, a skilled swordsman. He use a rather light and swift sword to fight. The fifth and final man was Deik, an axeman. He used two perfectly weighted throwing axes, and he had a few in reserve in case he lost some. At the break of dawn the next day, he and the five men crept off towards Zora's Domain.

They soon reached the widening point of the river into the glade, which lead to the entrance. Link made a signal for Faine to scout ahead. After a little while, Faine gave the all-clear signal from behind a bush. Odd... They didn't post guards? Maybe they were too far away, but Link still felt uneasy. He beckoned the rest of them forward.

Soon they reached the waterfall, or where it had been. The waterfall was gone, and the stone had been hewn into a massive gate. Black and murky water gathered in pools here and there, and choked the vegetation. Link grimaced. This would be set right.

Link beckoned Faine ahead, to see if there were any guards. Faine soon gave the all-clear signal again. Now this wasn't right. They wouldn't just have no guards at the main gates. Link decided to speak in a hushed voice.

"This doesn't feel right. I don't think we should just rush in there," he said.

"I'm with you, no guards is a bad business," interjected Faine.

"Well, maybe they're just lax in their defense," said Sieg.

"Think about that for a moment," replied Gaia, "With all these attacks, if anything, their defense would be bolstered. This is not normal. I'm with Link."

"As much I'm not a man for subterfuge," said Deik, "I'll have to go with Link. Even I couldn't take an ambush of the entire garrison here."

"Indeed," agreed Teman.

"Alright, then, what do you propose we do?" asked Sieg. Link was about to answer when Faine whispered something.

"Over here!" he said. Faine had crept away from the group earlier. Link and the company swiftly arrived at the spot. Faine drew back some vines to uncover a cave.

"I think it's a secret entrance," he said.

"Maybe... Scout ahead and see," commanded Link. Faine obeyed, crawling into the hole and going forward. After about fifteen minutes, he was back.

"Yes!" he said, "It's a secret entrance, it leads to the back of a room near the bottom!"

"Good work, Faine!" whispered Link. "Come on, everyone, into the tunnel."

Later, Link and company were in the back of the room. There was nobody there. This was getting stranger and stranger. Link and his squad crept out of the room. What Link saw was a horrible sight. The water was a murky black full of filth and death. The domain had become an accursed cave of darkness, a disgusting hell hole of refuse. And there was nobody to be seen. Where was everybody?

"Come on," began Link, "We've got to go to the Throne Room."

The rest of his company nodded and they were soon climbing the stairs towards the Throne Room. When they finally arrived, Link looked around. It had been desecrated, full of graffiti and filth. The fence on the passage leading to where Lord Jabu Jabu had lain long ago was broken. The rock had been torn, and the Standing Stone was completely destroyed. But yet again, there was nobody there. What was going on?

Link and company stepped out into the middle of the room.

"This is not right... There has to be something wrong here," said Gaia.

"Did they all, just.. die?" conjectured Sieg.

"Maybe," replied Link, "But there are no remains, and to what would they die?"

"Nothing," replied a gruff voice behind them. Link drew his sword and shield and spun around to face a moblin commander and a contingent of the foul beasts on the steps behind them.

"Nowhere to run!" screamed another moblin as he and other streamed from the passage in the back of the Throne Room. They were surrounded. Link and his company backed towards the short passage leading to the waterfall.

"An ambush!" said Teman.

"Just what we needed," remarked Faine, drawing a small dagger. Gaia put an arrow to his bow. Seig lifted his mighty sword, Teman took a battle stance, and Deik hefted his two axes. Link wasn't sure they would survive, but he was ready for anything. The moblins roared, and charged at them. Gaia let loose an arrow and Link, Sieg, Teman, and Deik charged the moblins. They were in a choke point, so only four or five moblins could face them at a time. Just enough. They were holding out as Gaia shot arrows, and Faine darted here and there, picking off the stray moblin. Then a problem appeared in the form of three gigantic moblins.

Deik threw an axe into on of them. The moblin flinched, and pulled the weapon out, breaking it with his fist. All three of them hefted huge battle-axes. Sieg and Teman sent on one of them, but it batted Teman aside like a rag doll. Link engaged one, while Deik was left to fight the other with Faine's help. Gaia tried to shoot them, but it did little harm. Sieg was on the ground, blocking the moblin's axe from cleaving him in two. Link rolled this way and that against his moblin. The great monstrosity came down with his axe. Link jumped and drove his sword into the moblin's heart. It bellowed, and fell over, dead. Link breathed hard, and ran to Sieg, to help him. But, he hit a sword himself and flew to the ground.

"Heheh," laughed the moblin above him. It was their leader. "The name's Kreg, I'm the new master here since that fool Kog got busted. Prepare to die!"

Link rolled away from his sword and stood up. The two soon engaged in a duel.

Meanwhile, Faine tried to stab at the gigantic moblin, but his strokes did little. Deik's axes had the same effect, it seemed. Faine rolled, but he was tiring. He couldn't keep this up much-

Faine's leg was swiped clean off, and he yelled in pain as blood poured onto the ground from the open wound. The moblin bellowed, and brought his axe down upon the prostrate Faine, killing him in an instant. Deik roared in anger. This couldn't happen! No!

He hefted his last axe, and, with all his strength, hurled it towards the great moblin's eye. It cleaved right through the eye and went into the brain, instantly killing the moblin. Deik  
breathed hard. He had done it. But he was out of weapons now. Soon, he was overrun by moblins and but down where he stood.

Teman saw Deik's untimely death.

"Nooooooooo!!!!"

Teman charged the moblins, butting them down like wheat. His fury at the death of a comrade was immeasurable. But even he was not invincible. Moblin archers soon found their mark, shooting Teman in the neck, and he fell to the ground, to join Deik and Faine.

Sieg grimaced and winced at the death of his comrades. The remaining goliath moblin was about to have him join them. But no. This couldn't be the end of him. He would make them pay. With all the vigor and strength he could muster, he heaved the axe above him and let his mighty sword fall into the moblin's chest. It broke bone and severed organ. The moblin was finished. But it wouldn't die without taking someone with it. The huge carcass fell on Sieg, crushing his bones and snapping his spine. Sieg was gone to rest with his comrades.

Link swore as he saw his comrades fall. It was just him and Gaia now. Gaia was barely keeping off the rush of moblins coming at him, while Link was fighting Kreg.

"Heheh, you're next!" bellowed Kreg at the death of Sieg.

"You insult their memory by thinking about them, you scum," snapped back Link, thrusting his shield into the moblin's head. The moblin fell over, knocked out. Link was about to kill him when he heard Gaia cry out.

"Link!"

Link turned around to see Gaia finally overrun by moblins, cut down and killed. Link yelled in anger and misery. He had been responsible for the lives of those five men, and now they were all gone. The moblins were coming at him now.

"Stop! This one's mine, boys."

It was Kreg. He had apparently feigned his defeat.

"Alright," said Link. "You're going down."

Kreg roared, and rushed at him. Link blocked with his shield and swiped. Kreg drew a second sword, however, and blocked the stroke. The moblin smiled, and kicked Link back. The elf landed near the edge of the chasm. The waterfall was gone, it was simply a drop off into the murky water below. Link got up and blocked more hits. He was on the losing end, being driven closer and closer to the edge.

Link wouldn't stop though. He blocked both swords with his, and slammed his shield into Kreg's gut. Kreg roared, and brought his swords around. Link slashed at Kreg's arm, hitting the wrist. The moblin screamed in pain and dropped on of his swords, falling to one knee. Link raised his sword again. But Kreg smiled and spoke.

"You're so gullible," he said, swiftly driving his other sword into Link's exposed torso. Link tensed up, and pain was too much. His vision blurred, and he could feel himself falling backwards through the air. His vision finally blacked as he plummeted towards the murky waters below.

Link's vision faded in. Was he dead? Or was this another lucky save? Apparently it was the latter, because his midsection was bandaged and he was on a rough cot in a cave. Where was he?

"Lie still, your wounds are still fresh," said a voice nearby. Link looked up to see a Zora!

"Welcome," the Zora said, "My name is Taiga, and I am the leader of the Zora resistance."

"The Zora resistance?" asked Link.

"Yes, we live underground here, they think we're dead, but we live off this clean stream in the mountains," replied Taiga, pointing towards the clean water running nearby. "And what is your name?"

"I am Link, and I'm here to stop Ganondorf. I've already freed Death Mountain and Kakariko, and my friend is at Lon Lon Ranch."

"Really? Good. Then you must help us."

Link sat up with a groan. "On the contrary," he said, "You must help me."

For Link was formulating a plan.


	20. Chapter XX: Alone?

Dael's part of the mission started off much different. Instead of assembling a scouting squad, he rather decided to go it alone. After all, a hero such as himself could easily take on a measly ranch? Right?

Dael was probably not really sure, but he saddled up in the early morning light and rode off anyway. He had to keep his distance from the castle, and be careful not to be seen. He soon had to dismount his horse for fear of being espied by one of Ganondorf's sentries. By creeping between twisted tree and bush, he reached Lon Lon Ranch after a long and arduous journey with a few close calls. It was past midday now, and bordering upon the evening. Dael looked at the ranch. The walls were lined with wire and metal spikes. Huge scaffoldings, like the ones he had seen in Death Mountain, protruded from the center of the Ranch. Interesting... What was this Ganondorf building?

No time to think about it now. He had to get into the ranch. But how? He crept along the wall, careful not to meet with any sentries lest the alarm be let off and his presence be made known to the entire ranch. The shadows of evening soon fell upon the walls, and Dael still hadn't found a way in. Hmmm...

Aha! He had finally found a route into the Ranch! The wall here had been broken down earlier, and it was poorly patched. There was no wire left, and the spikes looked as if they could fall off any second. Dael stared through a crack in the wooden plank walls. There were no moblins in sight. They must all be off working slaves or drinking. He mustered his courage, and put his hand on the top of the wall. He vaulted over, hoping that there weren't any moblins nearby.

He was in luck! No one had noticed his entrance! He crept behind a building, careful to stay in the shadows. He had to find out who ran this place and how. There was a door near here. Couldn't hurt to try. Dael peeked in, and he saw two figures. But they weren't moblins... They were Hylians! They were obviously complying with Ganondorf. Dael opened the door carefully, and slipped inside. It was a stable of sorts. He crouched low, trying to overhear what the two Hylians were saying.

"Come on, let's just take her! We can bring her back and no one will be the wiser!" said one.

The other soon replied, "But Master Ingo said that she was not to be touched! If anyone ever found out what we did, if we did it, we'd be in big trouble!"

"But nobody will find out, Ganzo, you worry too much! We'll just keep it a secret!"

"Lagor, I'm tellin' ya, it isn't safe, taking a girl off like this, against orders, even though she is nice and pretty..."

"That's exactly what I'm tellin' ya!"

Dael didn't dare peek, but he didn't hear a woman's voice. Maybe she was knocked out? What were they planning to do?

Ganzo spoke again, "Yeah, I know, but still, I just don't think it's worth it!"

"You'll feel that way, trust me," replied Lagor.

"Alright, alright, alright... You talked me into it, Lagor," consented Ganzo.

The only door out of the stable that Dael could see was the one behind him. He heard the two men walking across the hay towards something. Dael couldn't stop himself now. He peered around the corner, and what he saw was certainly a surprise!

A young girl, dressed in a ragged farm dress of sorts, who couldn't be older than himself, was gagged, and tied to one of the wooden poles that held up the stable! The two men were approaching her, and meaning to untie her it seemed. Then it hit Dael. What they were doing was obviously not what their "master" wanted, so it probably wasn't anything wholesome, to say the least. He couldn't just stand here!

Dael stepped out from behind the wooden plank he was hiding behind. "Hey!"

"Huh?!"

"I told you, Lagor, somebody was watchin!"

"Shut your mouth, Ganzo, act normal!"

Dael laughed. "Act normal!? I heard all of what you vile men said!" The young lad drew his sword. "Now step away from her."

"Okay!" said Lagor, he and Ganzo moving away from the girl on the pole.

"Say, heheh, Lagor," began Ganzo, pulling a rake from the wall. "There's two of us. And one of him."

"I think you're onto something, Ganzo!" replied Lagor, snatching a rusty sword from the wall as well.

"Uh oh," said Dael. He brought his sword to bear, pointing it at the two men.

"Let's take him, Ganzo!" yelled Lagor, he and Ganzo rushing at Dael.

Dael was ready for them. He blocked Ganzo's rake with his sword, and tripped Lagor, sending the bumbling Hylian crashing into the wooden planks. Ganzo swung this way and that, the rake flying in unpredictable patterns. Dael sidestepped and sliced at Ganzo's elbow. He hit the vein on top, and Ganzo howled in pain, dropping his rake and kneeling to the ground.

Dael turned to see Lagor rushing at him with the rusty sword. He ducked, and let Lagor run into him. Dael stood up swiftly, throwing Lagor over his back and onto Ganzo. The Hylian lad whirled around and plunged his sword into the both of them, ending their lives then and there.

He sheathed his sword and looked up at the girl. He ran over to her and took off the gag. The girl breathed slowly.

"You okay?" asked Dael, proceeding to undo her other bonds.

"Water," she gasped. Dael reached towards a tray on the ground, apparently her rations. The glass of water was still half full. He let her drink it.

After she had finished the water glass, she spoke. "Thank you," she began. "But... Who are you?"

"I'm Dael," replied the lad. He hesitated for a moment to tell her of his mission. Could she be trusted? But that face looked so innocent... So lovely. He soon found his words again. "I've come to free Lon Lon Ranch so that the people can join the rest of the resistance against Ganondorf."

"What? There's a resistance?"

"Yeah, guess you wouldn't really know being cooped up in here all the time, but yes, there's a resistance. Death Mountain and Kakariko Village are already on our side, and my friend is at work in Zora's Domain."

"Oh, then there is hope. It has been a long while since I've had hope. Thank you!"

"Yeah, umm... No problem! Come, you must come back with me!"

Before the maid could answer, the door was being pounded upon.

"Open up in there! What was all that racket earlier?" sounded the gruff voice of a moblin.

"Oh no.." said Dael.

"Open up, you maggots, or I'll break this door down!"

Dael wasn't exactly thinking clearly, but he was strangely annoyed at this interruption. Usually he was cautious, but never annoyed... But he shouted out anyway. "Then break it down, you fool!"

"Very well!" replied the voice, and the door crashed down. Three moblins staggered in. "What's this?!" shouted the leader, as he noticed the two bodies of the men, the young lad, and the freed girl. "Bah!" roared the moblin, "Come on, boys, let's skewer him!"

Dael wasn't sure he could take three moblins, but he didn't really have a choice. He steeled himself and drew his sword.

"Bring it."

The three moblins accepted the challenge, and charged at him. Dael rolled to the side and impaled one on his sword immediately. Well, that made things a bit simpler. The other two moblins were soon upon him. He blocked a stroke here and a stroke there. He kicked the leader moblin in the gut, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. Now he could deal with this one. The moblin brought his sword down upon Dael. But Dael deftly blocked and spun the sword out of the moblin's hands. He sliced the monster's head clean off.

Dael turned to face the final moblin. But that moblin's sword cut a gash deep in his side. He gritted his teeth and groaned in pain. The monster laughed and raised his sword again. Dael dived to the right, landing in a stack of hay. The moblin was a couple feet away now. Dael stood up, sword at the ready.

"I'm gonna gut you like a fish!" screamed the behemoth, and he charged towards Dael.

Dael acted on instinct. He swiftly stepped to the side, and brought his sword out, catching the moblin right in the gut. Dael kicked the monstrosity in the back, sending him over the blade head first, shearing off his entire torso. The moblin slumped to the ground dead. Dael breathed hard and clutched his side.

The girl ran to him. "Ooooh, we'd better get that bandaged. She went off to a ruined cupboard near the back of the room, and rummaged around for some rather thin and frail linen. It was enough to wrap around the wound and stop the bleeding, though.

"Thank you," said Dael. "But I'd best be going, I've caused enough ruckus as it is, I don't think it's wise for me to stay. But you can come with me!"

"I would love to, Dael, but if I'm gone, they'll become much too suspicious. If you simply leave the dead bodies here, they'll think they fought over me," replied the girl.

"But you can't stay h-"

The girl put a finger to his mouth. "Ssssh... I'll be fine," she said softly.

Dael sighed. "Okay.. Then I must go."

"But before you go, here," she said, handing him a wooden plank.

"What's this for?"

"To hit me with."

"What?!"

Well, they might suspect something if I'm perfectly fine standing in the middle of the stable, now mightn't they?"

"I guess.."

"Just do it."

"Wait. You never did tell me your name."

"I didn't? Oh... Right, of course. My name's Malon."

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you..."

"You too.."

With that, Dael tried not to look while hitting Malon over the head. With a rather pained expression, he knelt down to make sure she was out. He then threw the wooden plank away and walked out.

Malon.. What a beautiful name. But Dael had to stay focused.

"Well," he mused to himself. "Now I'm free to snoop around, I guess."

With this small monologue, Dael set off to find out about the "master" of the ranch.


	21. Chapter XXI: Black Water, White Sword

Link jumped off his cot with renewed vigor. He seemed ready to take command.

"Alright," he began, talking to Taiga, "What's our current state of affairs? Are there enough weapons? How many are there? Did you find any of my companions?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, bigshot," interrupted Taiga, "I don't think you're ready to be commanding a troop just yet."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly healthy!"

"Yeah... That's why your clothes look like moths have eaten them, you have numerous wounds, I mean, you've been impaled for crying out loud! It's a marvel you can even stand!"

"What can I say?" Link was about to answer his own question when he felt really lightheaded. "Whoa."

"Yeah, that's what I mean," said Taiga. He led Link back to the cot and set him down.

"I don't understand," said Link. "I never felt like this before."

"That's probably because you ignored it, suppressed it, because you knew you had a job to do. Well, here, you can take some time to rest. You need it," replied Taiga.

"Yeah, but-" Link was about to finish when his eyes opened wide in surprise. "No. Way."

Princess Ruto was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, we managed to get her away from harm and down here," said Taiga.

"Why?" asked Link. "Er... I mean... Great!" Ruto giggled.

"Hello, Link."

"Hi," responded Link indifferently.

"What are you using that tone with me for?"

"What tone?"

"That one!"

"What are you babbling about?"

The chatter just kept going. Taiga could see that this wasn't going to end anytime soon without some intervention. It might be fun to watch though... No, he wasn't quite that cruel. He stepped in front of Ruto.

"Please, your highness, Link needs rest."

"And he also needs to shape up his attitude!" defied Ruto.

"Oh, go jump in a fish," shouted Link back.

"What?! I swear, I will personally-"

The door slammed in her face. Taiga spoke.

"I have a bad feeling that I'm going to regret that," he said.

"Yeah, you will, she has a way of doing that."

"Thanks for the reassurance."

"No problem."

There was silence for a few more moments. Then Taiga decided that it was time to move to more.. important matters.

"Well, in answer to your questions, there's about 30 or so of us, all battle-ready. As for weapons, we just need armor, we use it with our fins as weapons. We have enough armor. Don't know if there's anything else to tell you."

"When do we start?"

"We?"

"Okay, when do you start?"

"Dunno. When do you wanna start?"

"As soon as possible, Ganondorf will be on the move by now."

"Right," responded Taiga. "I'll handle all the recon and such. In the meantime, you need to get some rest."

"Yeah, whatever..."

With that, Taiga left the room, to plan some battle strategies.

Taiga pored over some old maps of Zora's Domain. This was a mess. Their secret cavern was in a strategically disadvantaged position for offensives. For defense it was superb, with only two choke points, one submerged in water. This construction, however was terrible for offense, as the water chokepoint led to the lake, which was easily seen, and the land chokepoint led just outside the Throne Room, which was blocked off by rocks.

The only way out of this place was through the lake, but that was strategically disadvantaged spot, as getting up towards the Throne Room would prove no easy task. Taiga was still deliberating how to proceed when a scout burst upon the scene.

"Taiga, they're troops are massing," he said through quick breathes, "They know we're here."

"What? How?" replied Taiga.

"I don't know, they were talking about 'crushing the Zora Resistance scum'."

Taiga swore. They didn't have much time.

"But I do have some good news," continued the scout.

"And what's that?" asked Taiga.

"Their defenses are nearly nonexistent, they're taking every last troop, which means an appearance in the lake would go largely unnoticed. They think out only way in is the Throne Room passage."

"Perfect," Taiga said to himself. "Seal off that passage, blow up some rock, do whatever you have to do to make it unenterable. This time, we make the first move."

"Yes sir," replied the scout, running off to see to Taiga's orders.

Now Taiga had an advantage. At nightfall, he would take every troop, and move out of the cave into the lake, attacking the moblins at their weakest point. Surprise would be the key element. With their speed, they would be able to lay waste to the entire cadre with minimal loss. Of course, it wouldn't be easy, but the small catwalks and large lake would make for a more one-to-one oriented battle, which the Zoras could handle easily. If needbe, they could fall back to the lake, and strike at a different area.

Now that Taiga had a plan, troops, and an opportunity, the Zoras would retake their homeland. At nightfall, lightning would strike.

Taiga and his strike team geared up for this mission. It was almost midnight, and the night was ripe for battle. Soon, his entire team was ready for their deadly excursion.

"You all know the plan. Let's do it."

Taiga gave these orders and soon the company moved out. They scaled the wall up towards the Throne Room. They halted on a ledge to send out a scout to see where the enemy was.

The Zora scout was soon back with the news that they were putting the finishing touches on their forces. Every moblin was either tense or totally oblivious, usually the latter. They were completely oblivious to their presence. If the Zoras blindsided them, they would take serious injury.

"Alright, let's do it," said Taiga.

The Zora commander peered over the ledge into the spacious Throne Chamber. Moblins gathered from all around. He looked back at the stairs. Those stairs to enter the throne room only allowed single file. There were thousands of moblins stuck on those steps. If he could simply get one off, every one would be forced to engage them in single combat... Which they could easily win.

"We're going for the stairs," he whispered. The Zoras were soon right under the ledges. Taiga gave the signal, and in near unison, 25 moblins screamed and fell off the ledge, with Zoras ready to take their place.

As the mad rush to kill them began, moblins were felled like grain. Some were pushed off by other moblins, some simply lost their footing, and others were thrown off by the Zoras. Only one moblin could possibly face a Zora at a time, and thus nearly half their force was destroyed. Finally they had the sense to stop coming.

Taiga stood near the entrance to the Throne Room by the stairs. Around one hundred moblins glared at him menacingly. Their chieftain, Kreg, stood at the head of them.

"Come on, you filthy sea rats! Come and face us!"

Taiga laughed. "If you're so strong come out and face me!"

"Very well."

Taiga was taken aback a little. He hadn't expected his taunt to be taken seriously. But at least he might be able to kill their leader now.

Kreg approached Taiga with a sword in one hand, and a chain with shards on it in the other. The stairs were only a couple feet wide. There was no room to maneuver. The shard chain might cause some problems, but Taiga was ready.

Kreg bellowed and swung his sword. Taiga blocked in an arm blade and brought his fist into Kreg's gut. Kreg gasped as the air left his lungs, but he soon retaliated. With his chain he slashed Taiga, ripping out chunks of flesh with stinging precision. Taiga kicked at Kreg, but he wrapped the chain around his leg. Kreg chuckled and prepared to throw Taiga off, but the Zora was ready.

He brought his other leg around and double kicked Kreg, dropping them both to the floor. Kreg shoved him off and brought up his sword to finish him, but Taiga rolled. Kreg cut his own chain, leaving part of it lodged in Taiga's leg.

The moblin snorted and came again. Taiga blocked and went on the offensive, striking Kreg again and again. The moblin slipped, he was almost off the stairs! As he fell, he grabbed the chain on Taiga's leg, tearing off the flesh of the Zora. Taiga yelled in pain, and fell off the stairs. Kreg's hand found the ledge, but Taiga kept plummeting like a rock into the dark abyss. No one heard the splash of his body or crunch of his bones, but he was surely finished.

Kreg pulled himself up, and laughed.

"Where's your strength now!" he taunted. The next Zora came up to fight, but Kreg knocked him off the ledge like a rag doll. The same thing happened with the next Zora, and the next, and soon they were running.

"Get 'em boys!"

The moblins were in full pursuit of the remaining Zoras, as they sprinted for the lake.

Taiga's eyes opened quickly. He was in black and murky water. Was he dead? No.. he pain in his leg was certainly of this life. Blood trickled within the water next to him. Wait... Where was he in the lake? Surely the moblin could not have sent him to the center. Oh no...

Taiga began to swim for shore, but it was too late. The monster had caught the blood's scent. It was on the hunt. Taiga couldn't swim very fast, but he couldn't see anything either. Maybe it had not seen him. But the water suddenly seemed to grow blacker. Taiga could see a shelf. He was near shore!

But then something caught his leg. A tentacle. Taiga swore, and cut at it with his fin. It was soon cut, but more came for him. In a mad rush for survival, Taiga tried to sever all the tentacles whilst still swimming for shore. But the tentacles just kept coming. And soon the water grew darker in front of him.

The gaping maw of the horror opened to swallow Taiga whole. But it suddenly cringed in pain! There was something on top of the water. Taiga looked back as the tentacles released him to fight this new threat. He swam to the nearby shore, scrambling out of the water. He quickly turned to see his savior, but the water swallowed it before he could recognize it.

Silence prevailed for a short time. Taiga was puzzled. What went on under the peaceful surface? But soon that surface was no longer peaceful. The enormous form of the horror breached the water, black bile spewing from it's head. Something flew away from the gargantuan cut on the monster, slamming into the rock next to Taiga. The monster bellowed and fell, dead in the water.

Taiga ran over to whatever had saved him.

"Call it even?"

Link breathed hard as he said those words.

"Sure," said Taiga, offering him a hand up. "But there's no time to lose, we have to go help the strike team and defeat the moblins!"

Link nodded and they ran off to find the Zoras.

By this time, the remaining Zoras were diving into the lake, away from the moblins. They were at the middle height of the precipice. The remaining moblins, numbering about 30, were behind Kreg, as he looked down towards the water and swore repeatedly. And then he heard footsteps.

He turned to see Taiga and Link running up the path.

"You again! I thought I wasted you, whelp!" bellowed Kreg at Link. The moblin expected Link to stop and come back with a witty remark, but he and the Zora just kept running.

"My turn!" shouted Link, bringing his sword up. Before Kreg could do anything, he was impaled by the Master Sword. The remaining moblins were dumbstruck, and soon they were attacked by Taiga. Kreg collapsed on the ground and Link joined Taiga in slaughtering the frightened moblins.

Soon after, Link was cleaning his blade and Taiga breathing heavily. They had done it. They had won. Just barely. There was a faint grunt from behind Link. Still on his fighting instincts Link whirled around to see a battered Kreg, rise from his prostrate position.

"Heh, that was a pretty good move, kid," he said. "I commend you. But now you must die!"

Kreg had failed to see Taiga, who using Link's back as a springboard sailed toward the shocked Moblin. The Zora leaped into the air, flying with both feet forward.

"Surfs up!"

Kreg was caught by Taiga and they both sailed of the ledge. The moblin was soon made a living surfboard when they landed in the water, and just before Kreg's body crunched into a rock spire, Taiga backflipped off, diving into the water with a spectacular splash.

After the battle, the Zoras began to re-explore their homeland, cleaning out the muck and the mire. The Domain was far from fully restored, but some of its old gleaming majesty was shining through in the rocks again.

As Link gathered his equipment and saddled up to return to Kakariko, Taiga came up to him.

"I'll let you know when we need to meet to talk about Ganondorf," said Link.

"Yeah, guess this is it. I'll see you then," said Taiga.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Link. "I forgot to congratulate you on that move you pulled on that moblin chieftain. It was..." Link paused. Taiga gave him a suggestion.

"The best thing ever?"

Link chuckled and saddled up, waving as he made his way out of Zora's Domain.


	22. Chapter XXII: Payback

The Necromancer was again to go before The Master. Why was it always him? Oh well, I guess we all have to die sometime. The Necromancer was not nearly as frightened as before, for he had gotten used to appearing before Ganondorf. However, he felt he had barely escaped his last hearing. Ganondorf had looked angry, but he had had the sense to leave quickly.

Soon the Necromancer was before the Obsidian doors. He chanted something in Ancient Hylian requesting he be heard by the Evil King. The doors swung open, and there sat Ganondorf on the blackened throne.

"Report," said Ganondorf.

The Necromancer cleared his throat. How should he say this? At least he'd better get out before The Master became angry. "Well," he began, "It seems that the small revolt in Kakariko Village has risen to encompass the freeing of Death Mountain, and the slaughterng of your troops."

Ganondorf didn't seem to react. He just sat there, his face expressionless. Suddenly the spoke.

"Naive fools..."

The Evil King was starting to look angry. The Necromancer took a step backward, meaning to leave the room. But Ganondorf wouldn't have that. In one swift stroke, he shot out Dark Energy at the Necromancer, instantly dissolving his mind and killing him.

Ganondorf swore. This wasn't what he had planned. They want to play? Fine, he'd give them a taste of his power.

"Nox!" he bellowed. The shapechanger was soon within the room.

"Yes?"

"I require your aide."

"Ask away."

"No doubt you've heard about the revolt that encompasses half of Hyrule."

"Of course."

"Well, it's time that I gave them a little wake-up call into reality."

Nox chuckled. This was going to be fun.

"I plan to make an example of the people in Hyrule Town and Lon Lon Ranch. I will go to the Ranch myself, you stay here and kill all the people in the town. Don't hold back. No mercy."

Ganondorf continued to smile as he said these words, the sadistic glee welling up inside him. It was time for this small pinprick in his side to end on fiery stroke.

"Very well, my liege," answered Nox, leaving the room to start his task.

"Bur first," mused Ganondorf, "I have a small job to accomplish.

Ganondorf opened the door to the Triforce Room with a wave of his hand. He looked across the room at Zelda. She was not quite awake, she seemed teetering on the brink of sanity and reality. Ganondorf smiled. This was what he wanted. The torture had taken its toll. It was simply a matter of time.

"Wake up," said Ganondorf mockingly.

Zelda's head rose a few inches, and she blinked. Ganondorf was looking... odd. He seemed to have a dark aura emanating around him. Everything in this room was having the same effect. Zelda closed her eyes and shook here head. When she opened her eyes again, it was gone. It kept flashing in and out of her mind. She realized she wasn't quite sane. Her mind must have deteriorated from the torture.

The Princess would have sworn at Ganondorf, but she didn't have the strength to speak.

Ganondorf chuckled at her futile attempt to keep what was left of her sanity. He reveled in this sadistic pain. And it was time for more. Time for the final session. He stalked towards Zelda, anticipating that the Triforce of Wisdom would soon be his.

For one more increment of pain and Zelda's mind would snap. Her feeble brain couldn't take this kind of dosage, and Ganondorf was ready for his ultimate triumph. The Triforce would soon be in his grasp.

He reached the pedestal, and raised his hand. Zelda somehow knew that this was the end, and she glared at him with a gaze that unnerved him, if ever so slightly. He reached towards Zelda, drawing the moment out, he wouldn't miss this.

And suddenly he was interrupted!

Ganondorf swore loudly and turned. It was his Chief Necromancer.

"What is it?!" snapped Ganondorf.

"My Lord, Zora's Domain has been freed!"

Ganondorf swore even louder. He would show these fools what they were up against now! He stalked off, pushing the Necromancer back, to give Lon Lon Ranch a taste of destruction.


	23. Chapter XXIII: 'Master'

It was nearing dawn. But in this land, dawn was simply a slightly brighter evening. Dael was on the roof of a large building. He had been searching for this building for quite some time. He had searched everywhere from the scaffolding towers to the myriad tents and brick constructions of the living quarters. But here was where he had finally found it. He opened a trap door into the attic. Making as little noise as possible, he dropped down into the attic.

Dael heard voices below. He was almost certain this was the master of the ranch's house. He soon found another trap door, and opened it just a pinch. He could see the master of the ranch now. He was... Odd. He was dressed in a frilly and frivolous costume, and he had a very unseemly disposition. But Dael's attention was soon drawn away when the man spoke.

"Bring me the girl! She's causing much too much trouble!"

The girl? That had to be Malon.. It seems she had tried to escape or something beforehand.

Dael couldn't see her, but he heard her strugglings as the guards brought her next to the master.

"Ingo," Malon said.

"Well, well, Malon, I haven't been seeing you in a while, lass," replied Ingo. "And I'm afraid I won't be seeing you again. Ever."

Malon scoffed. "You don't have the nerve."

"Heh, you see, I feel that trouble in this ranch should be dealt with.. severely." Ingo had drawn a knife. "So now I shall send you off. But not with this." Ingo sheathed the knife. "No, that's too merciful, you require a public death!"

"Or you're just too chicken to do it yourself," said Malon. Ingo, a look of disgust on his face, strode up and slapped her.

"Do not speak to me in that manner, impudent girl. Take her away! She will be hung at noon."

The moblins were about to turn when Dael burst through the roof, weapon drawn. Ingo ordered the moblins to keep going. Ingo drew a hot iron from a smelter nearby.

"Alright, whelp, prepare to die!"

Ingo lunged with the iron, but Dael simply stepped aside, tripped him up, and knocked him out with the butt of his sword.

"Well," he said to himself," that was easy."

He tied Ingo to his own chair, and left him there, unconscious. Now, to find Malon. He hurried out of the house. It seemed that there was a crowd gathering near the gallows in the middle of the ranch. Malon was there. Dael looked up at the sun. It couldn't possibly be noon yet.

He hurried away from the house, not wanting to be caught. After waiting on top of a roof, overlooking the ranch, he saw Ingo come back out of the house, some Moblin guards with him. This wasn't a good thing. Dael jumped down from the roof. He had a plan.

Ingo spoke in a loud voice, "It is early indeed for this girl's hanging, but I feel we need to get it done with!" The moblins the crowd cheered, and the slaves looked either bored, sad, or uncaring. But none of them made much noise.

"Very well, read the charges!"

A moblin stepped up. "Malon of Lar Lar Ranch-"

"Lon Lon Ranch, you fool!" yelled Ingo.

"Whatever. Malon of whose-its-ranch, you are charged with repeated escape attempts, helping a renegade slave, and treason against the great Ganondorf! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"The 'great Ganondorf' is a false king and a coward. I serve the true King of Hyrule." At this some of the slaves started to mutter.

"What impertinence!" yelled the moblin, slapping Malon. "Prepare for your death, traitor! Call the executioner!"

A rather small moblin came forth from a nearby building. He had a small axe on his belt, and he was covered in a black cloak. He stepped up onto the gallows to release the crank. His hand closed around the metal bar.

He suddenly whirled around and threw his axe into the moblin guard next to him. Dael threw off the cloak, drawing his sword.

"NO!" yelled Ingo in horror. "Get him! GET HIM!!" Dael cut Malon's bonds, and said, "Get behind me."

Chaos ensued. Moblins stepped up on the gallows, trying to kill Dael and get the reward. Slaves, now inspired by the actions of these two, combated the moblins with everything they had.

"This is insane! We've got to get out of here!" yelled Dael.

"Right!" said Malon, handing him a rope. "Use this!"

Dael was now holding the rope attached to the gallows. Of course! "Hang on tight, Malon," said Dael. He kicked off, and the two of them swung all the way around, jumping off and running towards the stables. Moblins pursued them, but they were hampered by the slaves.

Dael and Malon got inside the shed, and barred the door with all kinds of wooden and metal things. Dael breathed hard.

"Well," said Malon, "That was stylish. Nice save."

"Thanks," said Dael.

A few awkward moments of silence followed.

"Ummm.. Yeah," said Dael. More silence. This was weird. Dael headed for the back door, and Malon followed. But then he turned around, as if on instinct. They looked at each other.

Before Dael knew what was happening, Malo

n had kissed him. They were locked in embrace for some time. Both of them poured their feelings into this one kiss. Dael hadn't felt anything like this before. After a little, they came apart.

"Whoa," said Dael, dumbstruck.

"Let's not get delayed here, come on!" said Malon, taking charge and heading for the back door.

"Wait!" said Dael.

"What?"

"I have a better idea," he said, approaching one of the horses.

"You really know how to push my buttons, don't you?" said Malon.

Dael laughed, and they saddled up. The stable doors broke open and a horse thundered out of them, mowing down moblins. Soon, the moblins were retreating, looking for places to hide against the onslaught of disgruntled slaves with large rocks..

Dael had spoken to one of the larger slaves, Degan, as to how to keep the Ranch in order now. It was a very dangerous outpost, and Dael would send troops right away.

Dael and Malon were soon on the horse again, ready to leave the ranch through the gates. Malon gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go."

"Right," said Dael. The horse began to gallop towards the gate, intent on jumping over it, when suddenly the horse stopped, rearing, it seemed to spooked.

"Whoa, whoa," said Dael. "What's wrong?"

Then Dael looked up. The gates were cracking with energy. They seemed to be bursting at the seams. And then that just happened. The gates exploded in a huge blast of dark energy.

And from the smoke emerged a dark figure. Ganondorf.


	24. Chapter XXIV: Oblivion

As the King of Evil drew forth his obsidian blade, he spoke, "So you are the leader of this petty resistance. You certainly look the type."

Dael did not speak as Ganondorf laughed to himself. He wasn't about to give away Link's secrecy. He simply drew his sword, pointing it at Ganondorf.

"Leave this place."

Ganondorf, in turn, did not reply either. He simply let loose a rather non-negotiable response. Namely, a powerful burst of energy, throwing Dael and Malon from their now dead horse.

"Ha! You fool," said Ganondorf, advancing. The slaves attempted to oppose him, but he batted them aside like rag dolls. He continued to slowly pace his way towards Dael and Malon.

"Malon" began Dael, "Quick, go hide, run, something, get out of here!"

Malon nodded and took off. Ganondorf's eyes flickered, but he was soon focused upon Dael again. He seemed not to have taken notice. He raised his accursed blade for a blow, but Dael rolled as it split the ground beside him.

Dael brandished his own sword, and the two engaged in combat... For a second or two. Ganondorf hurled Dael through a shed, using him as a human catapult to splinter the wood like a house of cards.

Dael coughed up blood and gasped for air as Ganondorf slowly approached again. After another single clash, Ganondorf made another Dael-sized hole in the wall. Dael slammed into the dirt with excessive force, drawing up more blood.

"You make a poor fight," remarked Ganondorf as he piledrived Dael into another wall.

Dael wasn't going to let this keep going. He feinted an attack, causing Ganondorf to block, expecting another mistake. But instead, Dael hit low, making a sizable gash in Ganondorf's leg. He swore in pain.

But before Dael could manage a smirk, he had been catapulted into the gallows, plowing right through the wooden platform, breaking a rib or two. Dael was down on the ground for more than a few seconds. His body was in extreme pain and shock. Ganondorf laughed.

The sky lit on fire as the dark magic of the Evil King set the ranch ablaze. Moblins and humans alike perished in the inane slaughter. The flames consumed all. All but one. As Malon tried to stack boxes to get out of the ranch, Ganondorf approached Dael once more.

Dael gasped for air, blood speckling his face and clothes. He spoke at last, "You may kill me," he wheezed, "But I'm not the last. The fight will still live on."

Ganondorf chuckled ominously. "You think that I have been trying to kill you? Oh no, boy, you can't imagine how quickly and easily I could have caused your demise if I had wanted to. But that was not my intention. You shall not have the honor of a death in battle. You will die, crying in fear and pain, begging for it to end."

Before Dael could defiantly reply, he was thrown through another wall. This was the very building that Malon was in.

"Dael!" she screamed, running to his side. She soon looked up, seeing Ganondorf step through the wall, laughing.

Malon turned, and her hands clasped upon a rake. She threw it at Ganondorf, but he caught it.

"A futile effort."

With the butt of the rake, he knocked her aside. He raised his sword to finish the prostrate Dael. But Dael wasn't finished at all.

He sprang up, thrusting his sword into Ganondorf's side. Ganondorf twitched and gasped, but he soon knocked Dael aside.

"Hmph. Interesting t-"

Ganondorf's taunt was interrupted when Malon thrust the rake into Ganondorf's back. Ganondorf swore slowly, and turned, whipping the rake out and stabbing for Malon. She moved, dodging the blow.

"You," began Ganondorf, "I remember you. You're that impudent girl."

Malon replied, "Yeah, and if you have any other astute observations, get 'em over with now."

Ganondorf chuckled and continued to come after her.

Dael shook his head and got up painfully. There were quite a few broken bones, but he wouldn't stop. Picking up his sword yet again, he rushed for Ganondorf. But the Evil King was ready. He turned quickly, slamming Dael with the rake and the sword, knocking him flat.

Dael recuperated, pulling himself up with pure force of will. But he was too late.

Malon had reached a corner, next to a pillar. There was nowhere left to run.

The pillar soon housed a rake. And Malon was inbetween them. The middle blade pierced her right through the torso, pinning her dying body to the wooden pillar, an unholy crucifixion.

Ganondorf smirked as the last breaths left Malon's body. She uttered something incoherent. But Dael knew it was her last confession of love. His tears came forth, but he didn't stop fighting. He wouldn't stop fighting. He couldn't stop fighting. Ever.

With a yell of pain and agony, he ran straight at Ganondorf. The demon expected this, and caught Dael on his sword. Dael keeled over for a moment. Ganondorf caught his torso with his palm, burning with dark magic.

Whispering to the doomed lad, he spoke, "Didn't I tell you that you would die in agony? This is the reward for your pitiful resistance."

With this mockery, Ganondorf thrust his arm up, sending Dael through the ceiling and flying into the air, crashing down onto a building. The final hopes of the resistance, had they been suddenly swept away?

With the ranch in total chaos, Ganondorf stalked out of the now ruined gates, satisfied with the havoc he had caused.


	25. Chapter XXV: Love

Link rode out of Zora's domain on Epona, in high spirits after his recent victory. Not to mention that he had been given some time to rest form his wounds. Numerous days of fighting had one very beaten up.

As he rode out onto Hyrule Field across the wide Zora's River, he espied something in the distance. Something.. burning. Was this an army of Ganondorf's? No.. That was Lon Lon Ranch! Dael was there!

Link hurried Epona on, racing towards the ranch at full gallop. Across the darkened fields he rode, speeding towards the ranch in haste. He got there after some time, and dismounted unceremoniously, racing into the ranch. The gates were burnt and destroyed. Scaffoldings, burnt and destroyed buildings... Blood, bodies. It lay everywhere. This place was a graveyard.

Link looked on in horror at the destruction. This had to be the work of Ganondorf. Link silently swore to himself to bring him down, even if it meant his own life.

There was absolutely no sign of life. Everything was dead. Most of the buildings were burnt, but not totally destroyed, although many had holes in them for some odd reason.

Link rummaged around, looking for signs of anyone familiar. After an hour or two of searching, he came upon a shed with a hole in the roof. There were signs of a great impact here. He entered, and there, on the bales of hay, lay a prostrate, bloodied Dael. His sword stuck in the ground next to him.

Link ran towards him. There was no way to tell if he was dead or alive, but his body was beaten up sorely. Arms were broken in multiple places, his legs probably couldn't function well, and his body looked devoid of life. He was surely dead. Link bowed his head. He carried him to Epona. At the very least, he deserved a proper burial.

As he strapped Dael's prostrate body to Epona's saddle, he spied a body, something familiar, in a nearby shed. He quickly ran in. There was a girl, staked to a pillar with a rake. Her body was limp, her head bowed. Link walked forward and lifted it up. It was Malon. Link stared for a moment there.

He hadn't seen her since the beginning of these calamities.. He had never had time to say goodbye. He had never even thought of her. He pulled out the rake and threw it on the ground. He brought her back to Epona as well. She couldn't stay here.

Link saddled up, and began the long ride back to Kakariko Village.

Link finally dropped off of Epona in the stables. Men came to help him. They carried the bodies to their one and only doctor.

After examining them, the doctor shook his head. "All the signs point to their death, but I can't be absolutely sure. The girl, however, has a very slight chance of living."

Link swore under his breath. He'd make Ganondorf pay. He strode out of the house, and into the night. He stared up at the stars. He had never really stopped to think since he had discovered the evil 'doctor's' plan. His mind had always been on the next battle, the next encounter, the next opportunity.

But now he put those matter, albeit urgent ones, from his mind. He thought of what he was fighting for. And after all this time of struggle, it eluded him. Was it justice? No, it couldn't be that. Justice felt different. He didn't feel the same way he had when he fought for justice against Ganondorf when he first pulled out the Master Sword.

Love? Then who? Link then remembered Zelda. She might be dead, or she might be alive. Link didn't know. But he was going to find out. And as he lay on his crude bed, his mind drifted back to his next strategy.. For Zelda.

"Sir, sir, come quick!" a voice exclaimed, breaking Link from sleep.

"W-What?" mumbled Link groggily.

"Come! You have to see this!" it was the doctor, beckoning for Link to follow him. Link snatched up his sword and ran out of the tent, following the doctor. The man stopped next to the medical ward, opening the door.

"Come!"

"What?" asked Link as the doctor led him in. There on the bed was Dael, and he was awake! Alive!

Link ran over to him. Dael coughed, wincing at the pain. His wounds were severe.

"What happened?" asked Link.

Dael mumbled some thing incoherently, and fell back onto the pillow, sighing. Link turned to the doctor. "How is he alive?"

"It appears he wouldn't stop living. Whether it be the will of the gods or the triumph of a man, I know not, but I know that he is alive."

"And Malon?" asked Link.

"by the grace of the Gods she too, will survive."

Link allowed himself a breif moment of relief before turning back to Dael.

"Sir," began the doctor, "He is not strong enough to spe-"

"I'm f-..fine..." gasped Dael, interrupting the doctor's speech.

"What happened?" repeated Link.

"Ganondorf.." began Dael. "The ranch.. It burned... Ganondorf.. Hurt... Her… I'll kill him"

As Dael's head fell back to the pillow, his head swam with grief. Death. Fire. Ash. Evil. Screams of pain resounded from within him, echoing in his mind endlessly, torturing his very soul. Why couldn't it stop?

"Dael!" shouted Link as the lad writhed on the bed, urging his heart to stop wailing.

In the throes of insanity, Dael looked over and saw Malon on the bed.. Smiling. He couldn't tell if it was his imagination, or his passing into slow death, but she was peaceful. Content. At rest. Her chest moved up and down slowly, he didn't really think about it but some small part of his tired mind registered it and he let himself be pushed back down in the bed.

_Good,_ thoght Dael before passing into unconsiousness again,_ at least she's alive..._


	26. Chapter XXVI: Right of Passage

Taiga looked around the small room as Link walked through the door. In the corner was a young lad, apparently by the name of Dael. He had a cast on his arm and some bandages on his head and legs. He was pretty clearly beaten up. Taiga wondered what had caused it, but dismissed the thought from his mind as he noticed the large Goron across from him, Darunia. Taiga thought how much he was so unlike the lazy King Zora, who was now not in this realm anymore. Taiga turned to face Link as he opened the door

Darunia surveyed the Zora in front of him, sizing him up. He was obviously very experienced, and he had a rough look about him. He had been through more than a few battles it seemed, with a few scars here and there. Darunia admired this Zora's projection, but he waited for his final judgment until he spoke with him. He turned his attention to Dael. Curse Ganondorf. Darunia swore to oppose him. Darunia faced Link as he began to speak, however.

"Well, we all know the situation as of now. But let me size it up for you." Link gave them time to respond, but no one spoke. "Okay. In short, we don't have enough troops. Even with all the Zoras, Gorons, and Hylians, we have barely a tenth of Ganondorf's army. And that's counting wounded and aged. We're clearly outnumbered, and not all of these men know how to fight."

"And?" said Darunia.

"And-" replied Link, "You can't win a war, Darunia. Taiga can't win a war. Dael can't win a war, and I, even with the Master Sword, can't win a war. None of us can."

"But we are strong together," touted Darunia.

"Not strong enough. Ganondorf is powerful. I think Dael can speak for me here."

Dael didn't say a word. He wasn't defeated, but he wasn't happy either.

"Well," said Taiga, "Thinking realistically, if Ganondorf has the army my reconnaissance says he does, and if we have the army I think we do, we're right screwed."

"That's one way of putting it," said Link.

"But we can still fight!" said Darunia.

"Yeah. But there's no way we can win," said Link.

"So what's the point of this meeting?" mocked Darunia.

"Well," said Link, "We need more men."

"Where are you going to get them from?" interjected Dael, speaking at last. "The sewers? Are you going to go recruit moblins with a wooden sign?"

"He's got a point," said Taiga.

"There's no one left in Hyrule," said Link.

Taiga sighed. "This sounds like a crazy plan. Out with it."

"Well, since there's nobody in Hyrule, then we'll just go elsewhere."

"Ummm..." said Dael, "where?"

"Over the Mountains," said Link, "There's got to be something there."

"Assuming there's intelligent life, how do you know that they will help us?" asked Taiga.

"I don't. But if I don't try, we're, as you put it, 'right screwed'," said Link.

"That's crazy," said Dael.

"Yeah," agreed Darunia. "And it's the middle of winter. You'll never make it over the pass alive. No one has."

"Then I'll be the first," affirmed Link.

"That's totally insane. But it might work. The only problem is," Taiga paused, "If you do it, do it now, we don't know when Ganondorf is going to attack. He's got time on his side. If you're not here when he hits us, we would be _royally_ screwed," said Taiga.

"Right," said Link.

"This is insane," said Dael, "If you leave, we'll have no hope, just like Taiga said."

"What else do you suggest I do?" asked Link.

"Take a stand. Like a man," replied Dael.

"Did you just mock me?" threatened Link.

"Yeah, because you're taking the coward's way out," said Dael.

"You know, if you weren't injured, I'd break your neck," snapped Link.

"If you leave now, we're surely hopeless!"

"If I don't, we're dead!"

"Just get out of my home. Now. Go off on your bloody quest and leave," said Dael, pointing towards the door.

"Very well, you two-faced slime." shot Link, kicking the door open, "I'm out of here, first thing tomorrow!" he shot back on his way out.

Taiga walked out in silence. Dael and Darunia were left in the room.

"Did you really have to tick him off?" asked Darunia.

"He was being a coward. I don't admire that," said Dael, sullen.

"He was doing what he thought was best," said Darunia.

"Well maybe what he thinks is best isn't the best! Did you consider that, moron?!" snapped Dael. Darunia stomped up to him, towering a full foot above his head.

"Look, _boy_, I've known Link for alot longer than you, and I, for one, can trust his judgment. If you want to be a prick, go right ahead, but stay out of my way," stormed Darunia, walking out of the room afterwards.

Dael was alone now. He felt so.. crushed. So smothered. It wasn't fair. Not only did Link have peace, or so it seemed to Dael, he was followed by these 'groupies'. He hated him. He hated him like he hadn't hated anyone before. He reached for his sword in his scabbard, drawing it out, vengeance littering his heart.

But he knew that wasn't what he wanted to do. He knew he didn't want Link's blood to stain this sword. He knew he wanted Ganondorf's blood. Ganondorf's bile. He wanted that bastard to die on this sword. He wanted him to die for hurting Malon, for killing his family, that bastard would pay.

But then he remembered. The experience he had just had in this every building reminded him of Kokiri Forest. Only situations were reversed. He finally saw how Link was at that time. He finally saw who Link truly was, and what he had been through. Reluctantly, Dael sheathed his sword, and walked out, ready to confront Link in the morning.

Link cinched up his belt and walked out the door. He had his sword, his shield, his backpack, his bow and arrows, and all his equipment. He had to get over Death Mountain pass in winter. It wouldn't be easy.

As Link opened the door, there stood Dael in front of him, hand outstretched. Link took it, and Dael smiled.

"Sorry," he said, "I was pretty angry."

"No sweat. I would be too," said Link, smiling at the repetition of the scene.

"Good luck. We'll hold the line."

"You better," said Link, releasing his hand and walking towards the mountain. "I shall return."


	27. Chapter XXVII: Dark Council

Nox walked back into the castle, Ganondorf's tower. Behind him lay what had been Hyrule Town. It was now littered with the bodies of innocent hylians and dumbfounded moblins alike. Nox had shown no mercy. Almost everyone there was dead. The echoing silence of death permeated his soul. Blood ran freely across the streets.

As Nox was about to close the gates, they stopped. Ganondorf had returned.

"Welcome back, my liege. I trust your trip went well," said Nox.

"Indeed. I managed to swat a pair of troublesome flies while I was at it," remarked Ganondorf. "In any case, meet me in my chamber in 10 minutes. I have a matter of urgency to discuss."

"Yes, my lord," said Nox, slipping into the shadows.

Ganondorf stalked into the Throne Chamber. The large obsidian expanse was pinnacled with the blackened throne. Ganondorf sat down, and soon Nox was in his chamber.

"First things first," began Ganondorf, I noticed you left some moblins dead in the town. I'm not against some amusement, but I hope you left some troops alive."

"Of course," said Nox, "Our army is still at the ready in the barracks. I did not touch the blacklands near your fortress."

"Good. Now, I have decided to put an end to this rebellion now. I can then extricate the Triforce from Zelda and kill her. No one shall oppose me."

"An excellent plan, my lord," replied Nox.

"Don't interrupt me, Nox," said Ganondorf, returning to his original subject, "Now, I have a plan. I will launch the attack on Kakariko village myself with our moblin forces. I will crush them easily, especially without their pathetic leader. I want you to go to Zora's Domain. Use whatever means necessary to kill every last Zora and return the land to my control."

"Very well, my liege, but I have a query."

"Speak."

"Who will attack Death Mountain?"

"Ah, that is a task I am reserving for a certain general of mine. He is a demon born of the shadows. He is called...The Dreadnaught. He will lead our force of Iron Knuckles around Death Mountain and attack the gorons."

"Excellent," chuckled Nox.

"This, however, is also the reason we cannot attack just yet. To summon The Dreadnaught from his prison, I must gather strength first. Prepare yourself, formulate a plan, and strike whenever you see fit. I and The Dreadnaught will follow at some point."

"Very well, you shall see the Zoras fall soon," with that, Nox left Ganondorf's chambers.

A few moments after Nox had left the chambers, Ganondorf was poised on his throne, lost in thought. If he could go and retrieve the Triforce from Zelda now, he would easily have the power to summon The Dreadnaught. But there were to many unknowns. If Zelda stopped him from retrieving it this time, he would be weakened, only giving the resistance more time. But that was absurd. There was no way she could resist him now.

Ganondorf got up, and walked out of the obsidian doors, towards the chamber of darkness where Zelda was kept. He opened the doors with a wave of his hand, and across the way, still, was Zelda. Her head was down.

Zelda couldn't believe she was going out like this. When it had first started, she knew it was only a matter of time, Ganondorf wasn't braindead. But to die like this? Would she even die? Or would her soul be robbed from her, leaving but an empty shell, a meager shadow of what she had once been.

She wasn't going to believe it. She shut it out. It wouldn't happen. This wasn't the end. This couldn't be the last of her. She would never believe. Never.

Ganondorf approached her, a mere smirk on his face.

"This is the last time," he quipped.

Zelda said nothing. Her mouth was as dry as the desert, and her energy sapped. Ganondorf merely laughed.

"Goodbye, my princess, goodbye," he said, touching his hand to her forehead. And the pain was back. Gnawing, yet again. But it was at the final stage. This would be the last time.

No! It wouldn't! Zelda forced herself not to believe it. She would never believe it! But the more she denied it, the more the pain grew. The more it flourished. The more it killed. Yet she continued to deny it. She wouldn't die here. She wouldn't die now.

But as the icy clutch of death crept over her body, she saw a vision. Something she hadn't seen since her childhood. But this one was different. It wasn't a foretelling, or a past lesson, or anything of that nature. It was to her. To her it spoke.

An incredible light washed Zelda's vision of darkness and Ganondorf away. She was standing in the clouds. Across from her was a gleaming vision. It was... Link! He was dead, though, no way this could be real-

Was she dead? Had she passed into the spirit realm? What would happen now?

The vision of Link seemed to read her thoughts. "You're not dead. No, you're not."

Zelda was taken aback at the sudden speech.

"You can't die now. You can't deny what you've been living for."

Zelda then realized what the virus had been doing. It hadn't simply been a virus of Ganondorf's making, but it had eaten away at her soul through her own bitterness. Her own hatred. She didn't think it had been intended by Ganondorf, but it certainly stole away her strength.

"You've got to believe," said Link.

"I will," replied Zelda, speaking for the first time in what seemed a millennium.

"You've got to hold on to something. Hold on!" the vision shouted as it faded away.

Zelda returned to this world, her consciousness renewed, her strength revitalized. She knew what she had to do. Zelda focused her strength on repelling the virus. It had no more fuel now. She pushed, and it worked. Ganondorf was thrown backwards onto the stone pavement.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "I was so close! you had nothing but a semblance of yourself left in you! How? HOW?!"

"Because," said Zelda, speaking again, "I believe."

"What?! Curse you, Zelda!" screamed Ganondorf. Zelda smiled, for the first time in months. She had fended off this cowardly worm that lay on the floor before her. She might be in chains, but she was the master.

"I'll return for you, and then... Then! Then you will pay," said Ganondorf, stalking out of the room.

Zelda smiled,even in death he continued to help her, a solitary tear slid down her cheek.


	28. Chapter XXVIII: Whisper in the Storm

"You've got to hold on to something, Link!"

These were the words Link kept telling himself as the blizzard raged around him. He fought through the snow, each step taking him further towards his goal. Maybe Dael had been right... This was suicide!

Nevertheless, Link continued to fight his way through the blizzard. It defied him, but he wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop now. He kept slogging through the snow, slowly moving uphill.

He suddenly came to the top of the pass. If there hadn't been a blizzard at that time, the view might have been nice. But as it was, it was cold, desolate, and nigh-blinding in this white prison. Link began to walk down, but he stumbled.

He lost his footing, and fell over, rolling down the path in the two foot deep snow. He finally came to rest at a flatter section. Link pulled himself up, shaking off the snow. He looked around. He was missing something... His backpack! It had all his provisions, and he couldn't find it! It must have slipped off during the fall. But he couldn't see tow feet in front of him. All that was there was a huge mass of white! And suddenly Link felt a little bit warmer. The snow had stopped falling on him. What the...

Link looked on the ground in front of him. There was a shadow... Link turned around quickly. Who-

A large, white, monstrous creature stood there. It surveyed Link for a few seconds, and then roared, claws outstretched. Link drew his sword, preparing for a fight.

The monster swung with its arm. Link attempted to block but it didn't really help. The thing flung him aways, and he came to rest with splat in the snow. The monster was a little bit further away now. Link began to back up. But his foot stopped touching the ground.

Link teetered backwards, but caught his footing. He looked back. A colossal cliff was at his back. He couldn't see the bottom. He must have taken a wrong turn! Nothing he could do about it now. The monster was charging. It ran all four legs, roaring at the top of its lungs. Link was out of options.. Unless...

The beast lunged but Link dived to the right, letting the monster simply run right off the cliff. It screamed and scrambled for life. Link was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when the monster happened to grab hold of his leg, and it hung on tight. Link couldn't support the weight of the monster and toppled over the precipice, the white abyss waiting for him below.

He was soon plummeting at high speeds towards whatever lay on the ground before him. Link steeled himself as the monster screamed for death. Link didn't see the bottom but before he knew it, he had hit something. He couldn't tell what it was, because his consciousness left him soon after.

Dael sat in his room. It was nearly six o'clock in the morning. But Dael couldn't sleep. He was too worried. Taiga and Darunia had gone back to their homelands to oversee reconstruction and guard duty. Kakariko had since turned to running itself. Their guard was impressive. They used the gate that the moblins had hewn for defense. Funny thing was, they hadn't been assaulted yet.

Dael's reverie was interrupted by an urgent soldier opening the door. "You need to come see this commander," he said quickly. Dael got up and walked out with him.

"On the battlements," said the soldier, running up the stone stairs on the gate. Dael followed.

"What is it?" Dael asked.

"Look. In the distance. Hyrule Castle," said the soldier. Dael peered through the sun's first rays to see a massive force, thousands of moblins and other soldiers, amassing in front of Hyrule Castle in the distance.

Dael swore under his breath. "Where are you, Link?"

"Excuse me?" said the soldier.

"Nothing. Prepare the defenses. We've got to be ready."

Nox stood in Ganondorf's throne room. He looked upon the King of Evil, who sat on his throne, eyes closed. He emanated darkness. He was meditating, gaining power with every passing second.

Unexpectedly, Ganondorf's eyes snapped open.

"I'm ready," said the Evil King.

"Very well. May I observe?" asked Nox.

"Of course."

Ganondorf stood up, and walked down the stone steps. His hands began to pulse ever so slightly. He was taking in the magic. The dark magic. His hands began to disappear soon enough in a vortex of black flame. The darkness was emanating from his very soul.

He began to chant. Softly. But surely. And it seemed to grow in intensity. In volume. In darkness. Suddenly, his hands shot up, the dark magic floating from them. They gathered in one area. Something struggled to break through. A portal was being opened. Bit by bit, the void opened its prison, the ominous light protruding through the crack in darkness. A foul breath permeated the air as breathing of a foul demon could be heard through the slit. The portal began to enlarge in size.

It soon reached a height greater than Ganondorf's. One could see the demon now. It's head like a demented skull of some foul beast, it's arms bulging with demonic power. The horns protruding from its head pulsed with true power. It was chained to the void, by arms and legs. It breathed heavily, patiently awaiting its release.

Ganondorf spoke now I the common tongue. "You are the Dreadnaught. You are a great demon. You have been imprisoned by the gods."

The thing roared at its name being mentioned.

"You are my servant. My general. You serve me, and me alone."

It grunted, grudgingly acknowledging the fact.

"Now be released, my slave, and wreak havoc!" At these very words, the chains split asunder, releasing the demon. It stomped into this plane of existence, roaring with the sound of a thousand years of imprisonment. And now freedom was his.

"Go now. Strike at the heart of Death Mountain. Lead the Iron Knuckles through the Fire Temple, in the back way. Go."

The Dreadnaught thundered off, to gather the Iron Knuckles for war.

"Impressive," spoke Nox.

"Indeed. But we must tend to other matters. Now, you must go to Zora's Domain. Destroy them in any way you see fit," said Ganondorf.

"Yes, my lord," said Nox, sweeping away.

"And as for me," Ganondorf mused to himself, "In a few days, my host of moblins shall strike Kakariko Village.. They will be eradicated. Swept from existence like the scum they are." Ganondorf laughed. His victory was assured now. And afterwards... His vengeance upon Zelda would come.


	29. Chapter XXIX: The Shadelands

Link opened his eyes, his vision was blurry but he could make out a few figures through the snow.

"What is your name?" asked the leader.

"Where do you hail from, stranger?" the questions kept coming and his head was spinning.

Link put his head back down in the snow, these men could kill him now and all his work would have been for naught... NO! He couldn't let that happen! Zelda needed him now, he wouldn't die here, not when he was so close! He struggled to his knees but fell back in the snow, The man who spoke before approached. "Don't worry, you're among friends" he said comfortingly. Link's head fell back into the snow and he blacked out.

Link's vision came into focus on warm lights. He blinked a few times and sat up. He was in a bed. There was no one else in the room, but his weapons were gone. He threw back the covers and ran for the door. It swung open. There was a Sheikah right in front of it. He looked surprised, but soon regained his composure.

"Hello. My name is Sarutobi Yoshiei. Welcome to the land of the Shades."

"Land of the...shades?" asked Link

"Well, we know you can hear things now. How reassuring. In any case, yes, this land was split off from Hyrule by those mountains a long, long time ago. I'm curious as to how you managed the journey... Especially in winter!" exclaimed Yoshiei. Before Link could reply, Yoshiei had sat down in his room and pointed to a chair.

"I had to," said Link as he sat down.

"Why?"

"Long story."

"I have time."

"I don't, I need to see your leader," replied Link.

"I'll arrange for that, but first... Tell me," persisted Falkir.

"Very well... My name's Link and, in short, Hyrule is now under the control of an evil man named Ganondorf. I and a few others are trying to free it. But after we had gathered all the troops we could muster, we didn't have nearly enough to oppose him. We needed more. Which is why I chanced the journey over the mountains, to find those who would help. Can these... Shiekah, help?" asked Link.

"I can't answer that right now, although my opinion is 'probably'. Seeing as how we don't usually do anything so time is open, and that we used to be the staunchest ally of the Hylian race, " replied Falkir, "Oh and one more thing," he said as he stood to leave, " when you speak to the Sanro Kai you would do well not to wear thos clothes."

"What should I wear then?" Link asked, puzzled?

Yoshiei grinned, "We have prepared clothing for you."

"Fine, but I have to have an answer soon, every second I waste is one second closer to the doom of Hyrule."

"Of course... Now then, the Lord and Lady of our village are indisposed right now, but they'll be ready in a moment. I've already sent word of your requests..."

"How? You heard them just now?"

"You will find that in the Land of Shades, Shadows do more than just stick to walls and floors."

"Ah. Convenient."

"Sometimes."

"In any case," began Yoshiei, "Why don't we have a drink until then?" He grabbed a bottle of liquor and two glasses from the table. He poured and pushed one over to Link.

"Thanks..." replied Link, sipping a little.

"Well.." began Yoshiei, "We have time. Can you tell me some more details of your quest?"

"Why not?" said Link. "I guess the best place to start is the beginning..."

Link stood in the middle of a huge council. He wore simple clothes of deep puple under black laquered armor. There were two high seats in front of him. Yoshiei was on the right hand of the king. The other high seat was the queen's. Link opened his mouth to speak.

"I implore you, your majesties, to send aid to the country of Hyrule over the mountains. We are in grave peril, for an evil man named Ganondorf has taken over our lands, enslaving Hyrule beneath a black sky and murdering and enslaving its peoples. I and a few others have freed as many as we can, but our numbers are not enough to defeat him. Your general, Yoshiei, has told me that the Sheikah once allied yourselves with us. Will you renew that allegiance to help Hyrule?"

Some of the sheikah seemed pensive, some resolute. The queen didn't seem to be paying attention, but the king stared at Link with pensive eyes. Yoshiei smiled. He knew the king was convinced. The shadow king soon opened his mouth.

"Very well, Link of Hyrule, I shall give to you troops and weapons with which to combat this evil force. It is true that in ages past, we allied ourselves with Hyrule. King Daphnes was once my closest friend... Through all this, tell me, what has become of him?"

"Unfortunately, your majesty," spoke Link, "King Daphnes is dead. He was killed by one of Ganondorf's servants. But he will be brought to justice. Thank you for your kind assistance."

The council soon adjourned, and Link met up with Yoshiei.

"Before you ask," Yoshiei said, "You'll have all the troops by tomorrow. We'll have to march around the mountains to the east. Going through the mountain range you came in through is much to dangerous for a large army. This way will be longer, but ultimately safer. If memory serves, we'll end up on Hyrule Field about a week or so from now if we ride at full speed each day."

"Good..." Said Link, looking pensive.

"One more thing," Yoshiei grinned, " I will not be leading the Sheika in the attack."

"What! Then who..." Link began, confused.

"Who else?" came a voice from the shadows, it was Reikou, the Kings attendant from so long ago, he looked like a true warrior now. Link smiled, looking into his friends eyes he knew they couldn't lose now.

_I'm going to return, Dael, just like I said I would..._


	30. Chapter XXX: The Crater

Darunia leaned against the wooden frame of the door. Link had left near a week ago. Where was he now? Darunia put that thought from his mind. He didn't have time to think about that, he had to keep his focus on the time at hand.

Dael soon came to the door, a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Darunia.

"Ganondorf's forces... They're innumerable," he replied.

Darunia smiled. The boy was puzzled, but not worried. He was searching for a way to win, not worrying about what would happen if they all died. He admired that, that staunch determination to win. It reminded him of himself, when he was young.

"You can't win, really," said Darunia. "I watched this morning, it's impossible. But looking at you, you can't lose either."

"Damn straight," replied Dael. Darunia laughed. He hadn't done that in awhile. He imagined he probably wouldn't do it again. Something inside told him it wouldn't happen again.

"In any case," spoke Dael, "I'll have to think of something. You had better get back to Death Mountain, Ganondorf might flank us."

"Indeed," said Darunia. "However, I've got one last thing to tell you before I leave."

"Shoot."

"Give 'em hell."

Dael smiled. Yet another thing that might not happen again...

Darunia walked in the gate to Death Mountain. The Goron Base was inside the crater. There were guards posted everywhere, Goron soldiers looked serious, as if they knew that an attack was coming.

Darunia, walked through the crowd. This was their time. He could nearly sense the enemy coming. Darunia hadn't fought a real battle in many years. He looked up out of the crater towards the red sky. He was ready.

The Dreadnaught stomped up the side of the mountain, the Iron Knuckles following him. A silent march of death. They were attacking the Gorons from the back of the mountain, through the Fire Temple.

Through the ruins of the Goron sacred Temple the march continued, past the chamber of Volvagia, through the rooms of fire and ash, long since deserted.

Soon, they came to the main door, the way out. The Gorons lay just beyond the wall. The Dreadnaught stepped back a few strides, and then ran, his hoofs thundered towards the rock wall. Each step drew both forces towards battle.

Once more... Into the breach.

The wall exploded, the Dreadnaught roaring with a huge flail in his hand. The Goron soldiers mobilized. Darunia was at the head of the Gorons, the Dreadnaught at the head of the  
Iron Knuckles. For a moment, there was look in the eyes of the demon from Darunia. Chaos lay within, nothing more. A will to kill, but not a spirit. Darunia would conquer it.

The Dreadnaught roared, and the forces thundered towards each other. Gorons and Iron Knuckles clashed, rocks, blood, and armor flew as Gorons fought for their life, their home, their freedom.

Darunia pounded his fist into the Dreadnaught's skull, knocking it across the floor. It soon regained footing, and charged, flail outstretched. Darunia had the Megaton Hammer in his hand, his final connection to his sworn brother... That little fairy boy.

The flail came around, and tangled around the hammer. The Dreadnaught tugged, but Darunia's grip was firm. On the other hand, Darunia whipped the flail out of the monster's hand, and grabbed the handle. He had two weapons now.

With all of his strength, he hurled the flail back at the Dreadnaught. It collided with the thing's head, shattering upon the demon's skull. It wasn't phased. Darunia charged, bringing the Megaton hammer down at the beast. The monster caught the handle, and snapped the Goron weapon in two.

Darunia was shocked. This thing was invincible. It flung its fist into Darunia's face, sending the Goron flying to the rock floor. The lava was nearly right below him. The Dreadnaught ran at Darunia and caught him. It began to spin around, and soon Darunia was tossed high into the air, speeding high above the ground.

Darunia clenched his teeth and grabbed a rock spire, breaking his momentum. He touched down on top of the spire, which was fairly large. The Dreadnaught smirked, this might prove more difficult. Demonic power gathered in its legs and it leapt all the way up to the spire.

"No way..."gasped Darunia. This thing was away above his level. It charged, laughing and evil demonic laugh. But the great Goron leader would not give into fear. He caught the Dreadnaught's fist and sent his own into the creature's face. Again and again the two clashed, being knocked back each time. Darunia breathed heavily, his face bleeding. What horrible strength this demon possessed. It came at him again, sending the Goron flying into a rock, shattering it. The demon approached again, but Darunia was ready. He grabbed the things fist and spun around, throwing it through another rock.

The power of the Sage of Fire was Darunia's. It coursed through his veins, strengthening his body ten times but his spirit a hundred times over. This creature was no match. Darunia charged this time, and went into a flurry of attacks, slamming again and again into the Dreadnaught. He grabbed its horn and broke it off, then he jabbed its face, uppercutted it, jumped up, and piledrived it into the ground.

It had to be incredibly resilient to stand up to that pummeling, but apparently it was. It came back with a flurry of attacks of its own. It took Darunia and threw him around like a rag doll, against rocks, the floor, itself, even the rock wall. Darunia coughed up blood. He... Not even with the power of the Sage of Fire... Contend with this.. This monstrosity. It was invincible. Darunia couldn't beat it with his own two arms. This strength of body and will that had served him throughout his life was suddenly frail and useless. How?! How could this thing stand up to him?

The Dreadnaught laughed again. What a pathetic being. This was hardly fun at all. It moved forward, hoofs stomping into the ground. Darunia forced himself up. This.. Thing wouldn't end his life... Not after all he had done.  
But then Darunia finally realized.. This would be his last confrontation. It would end his  
life. It would take it from him. But he didn't shed a tear nor feel sad. He would fight, even give his life for his land.

Darunia laughed. It seemed he had been proven wrong. He had laughed once more. One last time before he gave body and soul for this land.

The Dreadnaught drew closer. It raised its arm, and dark magic pulsed from it. Darunia shot up suddenly with his fist, sending the thing into the air. He jumped up after it and drove his fist into its stomach. The two flew off the edge of the spire.

"This... is for my home, demon," spoke Darunia, his voice, echoing above the din of battle and resounding throughout the Dreadnaught. For the first time in its existence... It felt fear. Such fervor... Such... Power. It terrified him. Darunia pummeled the creature again and again, his fists bleeding, peeled to the bone. But he kept going.

And then the two crashed into the lava. The Mountain sealed both combatants in its fire for all eternity. Death Mountain is what one might think to be an appropriate name.. But no. It is the home of the most spirited and strongest race of Hyrule. And without regret, sorrow, or a flicker of doubt, they give their lives for such a place... That place.. A haven, a mountain, a fortress... A home.


	31. Chapter XXXI: Waters Run with Blood

A loud knock awoke Taiga at his bed. He bolted upright. What time was it? "Come in," he answered.

His advisor Ligau walked into the room.

"What do you want?"

"I've been informed that Goron Mountain is under siege. Do we charge to their aid?" he asked rather abruptly.

"Well, I don't want to give Ganondorf a chance at Zora lands again..."

"My liege, the Gorons are being driven back. Unless we do something help, there maybe nothing left but Zora lands."

"True.. However, I trust that Darunia can hold them back. He and his brothers are very powerful," said Taiga.

"Indeed, but still..."

"Don't get so worried.. Darunia will be fine."

"Very well," said Ligau, and he walked out. Taiga lied back on his cot. Was Darunia really powerful enough to hold off Ganondorf's mightiest legions? No doubt he was fearless and strong, and so were his brothers, but would sheer numbers prevail? Still, Ganondorf is sure not to have attacked the Gorons with all his forces. A pinpoint strike on such a location would be an act of desperation, and Ganondorf had the upper hand. No doubt he sent but a small portion of his larger force to distract the Gorons and pick them off.

Still... From what Taiga had heard from Link, Ganondorf was anything but predictable. He might have launched a powerful assault against Death Mountain in the hopes that reinforcements would be sparse.

Taiga, his mind aflow with stratagems and possible enemy attack plans, soon fell back to sleep.

"The Gorons are in dire need! A messenger arrived nor moments before death!" shouted a voice. Taiga's eyes snapped open. He rushed over to his door and slammed it open. Ligau and a few other Zoras stood there.

"What?" Taiga asked for confirmation.

"It's true," said Ligau, the messenger died just moments after telling me his final words. His body fell into the black abyss."

"Damn... Rally the forces of Zora's Domain, Ligau... And do it quickly," replied Taiga.

"Yes sir. You will find them in the main chamber," said Ligau, leading the two other Zoras away.

Taiga went back into his room and grabbed his armor off of the wall. He slipped on his gauntlets and fin blades. Soon he was back out, rushing towards the main room.

One hundred, two hundred, not more than three hundred Zoras stood in front of him. A paltry force at best, Taiga thought, but it would have to do.

"Men, we go to aid the Gorons! You don't need a pep talk so I won't give you one, let's move out!" shouted Taiga, pointing towards the exit. The Zoras began to march at brisk pace. Taiga was walking alongside the front line. As soon as the first Zora to take a step over the edge of the main chamber, something happened.

The cavern rumbled. The marching stopped. What was happening?

Boom.

The entire main chamber exploded sending rocks, water, blood, and various Zora body parts in all directions. They had been sabotaged! Zoras fell left and right Their entire army was demolished. Taiga jumped back, but it was too late, an explosion knocked him against a rock, and he fell unconscious.

When the Zora leader came to, he was slumped against a flat rock. He saw a figure moving among the blood and bodies, and he quickly nearly shut his eyes, with just a slit to see, so that he'd look like just another corpse.

Who was it that did this? As the figure drew closer, Taiga recognized it... Ligau! A survivor? Taiga opened his eyes fully and stood up.

"Ligau! Thank the Waters you survived, we have to-" Taiga was cut off by Ligau's foot, which collided with his face.

"Ligau, what are-..." Taiga began. "You did this. And you're not Ligau."

"I must regret to inform you that I am not in fact your precious advisor," said the creature as it shifted into its original form. "My name is Nox. I murdered your friend two days ago and took his form."

"Damn you! Then you sabotaged the cave!"

"Oh yes, I did. And now it's just the two of us, one on one, a fair fight," he mocked."

"Hardly. I'm injured form that explosion. But I can still beat the likes of you, deceiver."

"Try me."

Taiga kicked, but Nox caught it and spun around, throwing him against the wall. "Did you actually think such simple martial arts tactics would work on me?" scoffed Nox.

Taiga remained silent and ran at him, throwing his fist forward. Nox caught it and held it there, saying, "Nor are you stronger than me." Nox threw his other hand up into Taiga's gut, knocking the wind out of him. With a heave, Taiga soon splashed into the shallow water with a thump.

The Zora raised his head and wiped away the blood. "Well..." he said, "Now that you've been kind enough to show me your abilities, let's dance!"

Taiga ran at him and swiped, but feinted. With a speed that was unheard of a minute ago, Taiga threw a sweep kick knocking Nox off his feet. Taiga whirled around and caught him on the fin blade, stabbing straight into his chest. The shapechanger coughed up blood. But it wasn't done. Nox grabbed Taiga's shoulder and flipped, kicking Taiga straight in the face. The shapechanger grabbed him in midair and swung him around, sending him careening into a rock.

Taiga landed gracefully and rebounded, his fist colliding with Nox's face. Grabbing the ground with both hands for a landing, he spun around on his hands and kicked Nox's face. Flipping over, he piledrived the shapechanger back down to earth.

Standing over his prostrate opponent, he said, "Was that good enough for you?"

"Well..." began Nox, "Now that you've been.. Kind enough.. To show me your 'abilities'... Dance."

Nox came straight back into action with incredible speed. A high-speed martial combat war ensued, but Nox began to gain the upper hand. He kicked at Taiga, but the Zora leapt back,  
off of the water fall tunnel, out into the open air. Nox jumped and the two were airborne. Within a few seconds, the grappling pair cannonballed into the water.

This was Taiga's battleground. With a few swiftly executed moves, Taiga outmaneuvered Nox and held him down under water. Nox began to gasp for air. With a swift motion, he pulled a knife from his back and drove it deep into Taiga's arm. Taiga swam back, blood gushing form his arm, and waited for Nox's next move.

Nox pushed his head above water and took a quick breath, for he was able to survive for long periods of time underwater with just a small amount of breath.

The shapechanger came at Taiga and stabbed, but Taiga moved quickly, striking the monster in the face.

Nox streamed down to the bottom of the lake. He scrunched down, and then shot up, sticking his knife right in Taiga's gut. The two shot out of the water and onto a rock island. Blood gushed from Taiga's new wound.

"Now that we're out of your battleground," said Nox, "I can begin the killing."

Nox suddenly vanished.

"What the.." said Taiga. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. His legs tensed up and then they went numb.

"Congratulations, fool, I've severed your spinal cord. You're paralyzed," said Nox's voice.

"D-...Damn it..." swore Taiga, his legs now useless, he fell back prostrate. Nox stood over him with the knife.

"Prepare for your death, Zora 'king'," said Nox. He struck down, but Taiga caught his arms. The knife came down slowly but surely.

"It's no use, fool," said Nox, "I have gravity."

Taiga stayed silent and stalwart. He gave a burst of strength, and the knife pushed up.

"What?! Impossible!" yelled Nox. He pushed harder, but Taiga was stronger. Taiga flipped Nox's arms around and stabbed right into Nox's black heart.

"W-.. What?"

Nox fell over backwards, dead. Taiga coughed up blood, but he couldn't move. "Damn.. L-..Link.."


	32. Chapter XXXII: Freedom

Dael surveyed the army from the battlements. This didn't look good. There was no sign of Link returning at any time soon, and it appears the moblins were amassing for their strike on Kakariko. Dael's advisors had told him to stay in Kakariko, that was their only chance. But Dael knew he couldn't do that.

There was no way he would die under siege, starved for food, cold, afraid, and desolate in some god-forsaken half-burnt home in a small village under siege from an evil lord. No. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that. For Malon, he had to fight back.

Dael had been seething about this for days. His insides rotted, yearning to let out his frustration. Then it came to him. Why was he sitting here, watching Ganondorf amass an army? He was in command of this camp, right? Then he had better do something!

Dael turned sharply, running down the battlements. One of his lieutenants was there in front of him. Dael quickly said, "Gather all the troops."

"Wait, what? He-"

"I said gather them all. In the clearing. Here. Now," repeated Dael, in a commanding tone.

"Yes, sir!" said the lieutenant. He snapped into action, notifying all the officers. Soon, the entire army was gathered in the clearing at the center of the village. Dael stood on the scaffolding of an old home. He spoke clearly in a loud voice, his speech carrying to the three hundred or so men that were there.

"I've never been much for public speaking, so I'll make this brief and to the point," dale began. "What you've been hearing is true. We're outnumbered. There is a superior force gathering outside Hyrule Castle as I speak. In short, we have no chance of winning."

Dael waited a moment for that to sink in. Then he continued.

"But! But.. But we have something they don't. We have purpose. We have drive! We have need. We cannot be extinguished, no matter how hard Ganondorf stomps on us, the fire will still burn." Dael began to get louder, more fiery, more passionate. "As I said before, we don't have any chance of winning. We are all going to die. It's true. But we aren't going to die here. We aren't going to die, cooped up in some old shack, shivering, fearing for our very lives!"

Dael's voice began swell even more now. It soon escalated into a fiery yell.

"We are going to ride out there, and meet them in battle! We may die. No, we will die!" Dael took a deep breath, his voice a loud horn, echoing his inner purpose, "But at least we can take some of them back! To hell! With us!!"

The army cheered, raising its spears and swords, roaring a battle cry. The fight for freedom was now. Dael jumped off the scaffolding. "Saddle up your horses, men!" he commanded. "We're going on a sortie."

Ganondorf prepared outside Hyrule Castle. He walked among the troops, making sure they had all their equipment, and in some cases, if their helmet was on straight. Most of his soldiers were on foot, but there were some mounted moblins.

Soon, very soon, he would assault Kakariko. The sun was setting in the west. And so would the sun set upon this foolish rebellion, and Ganondorf would reign victorious.

A moblin interrupted him, with a small squeak.

"What is it?" asked Ganondorf.

"You might want to see this," said the moblin, pointing towards the setting sun. A silhouette appeared in it. Was that... It was! It was Kakariko's troops! They were attacking him! They had the sheer gall to actually assault him!

"A frontal assault? Pure madness. But if they want death, that's what we'll give them!" said Ganondorf. "Tell the troops to form up. Quickly! They will soon be upon us!"

Dael looked back at his measly army. Most of the men were not trained at all, not fit to fight in this kind of war. But it was amazing what limits a man could be pushed to when taxed. Dael looked back across the fields towards the army. Ganondorf was in there. Somewhere. And he would find him.

Dael had a lance in his hand. He knew he had to act now. He breathed in, ready to sound the call. The charge would start at his command. He didn't know what he would say, so he just said it.

"FOR FREEDOM!!!" he yelled, raising his hand and charging. The entire troop followed, yelling a battle cry. They sped towards the rather unorganized group of moblins. Dael readied his spear, crouching low on his horse.

The seeming silence of the wind poured over Dael. The calm before the storm was the sound of a hundred rushing hoofbeats. Dael's heart pumped faster as he drew closer to the force of evil. Then they collided. Bones snapped like twigs, and moblin and human alike screamed in pain.

Dael stabbed his lance into a particularly large moblin, felling him easily. But Dael lost his lance in the process. He was thrown from his horse. He didn't know how, but there wasn't time to react. Before he could draw his sword, a dead moblin fell on him. He struggled to get him off. After a few minutes, he finally heaved the monster off.

He looked around, and in front of him he saw his final goal. Ganondorf cut down the soldiers who assaulted him, and finally turned to Dael. The rest of the battle faded away, seemingly. It was just Dael and Ganondorf now.

"So," began Ganondorf, "It seems you were slightly stronger than at first you appeared. You survived. I suspect however, that the girl did not."

Dael didn't speak, he only glared at Ganondorf.

"Hah," laughed the Evil King, "Of course. You want revenge. Well, you can most likely see from previous experience that you are not strong enough to contend with me, boy. I am a god. You are but a puny worm, waiting to be crushed beneath my heel."

Dael drew his sword from its scabbard behind his back. The light of the early moon caught the scabbard as it fell to the ground. And Dael spoke.

"Maybe," he said, "Maybe.. But then again. There's always the possibility. I just might kick. Your. _Ass_."

Ganondorf chuckled. "You've got guts, boy. But will that be enough to save you?"

"Let's see," said Dael, charging at Ganondorf sword drawn.

Ganondorf blocked a slew of quick blows. Dael kept striking. One after another. But Ganondorf's defenses were not phased. Ganondorf reached under for Dael's gut, planning to throw him against the walls of the castle. But Dael was ready this time. He sidestepped, and set his sword to Ganondorf's arm. He pulled it away, leaving a gash. Ganondorf winced.

"Better than before, boy," said Ganondorf.

"I'm full of surprises," said Dael, continuing to attack.

Ganondorf batted him aside with the flat of his blade, sending him to the ground. Dael rolled back, a thunderous chop narrowly missing him. Dael lunged forward. He sliced Ganondorf's midsection twice before being thrown aside.

"Impudent boy... I shall rend your flesh from your bones!" said Ganondorf. Ganondorf charged black magic into his palm. It glowed ominously with the fire of a thousand cursed souls. He shot the bolt of black magic at Dael. It hit hard, rattling Dael like a cage, and sending him still further across the field. "Give up now, and I shall make your death painless," offered Ganondorf.

Dael breathed hard. His ribs felt like rubber, and his insides churned. Blood ran from his mouth, and his throat was as dry as the Gerudo Desert. His legs were like jelly, and his arms hurt to move. He grasped his sword still tighter with his bloodied hand, not willing to let go. He stood, painfully, leaning on his sword.

"You are beaten, boy, admit it," taunted Ganondorf.

"I'll... Never.. Stop," said Dael, groaning with the work of suspending his own weight. He collapsed again, unable to sustain this torture that was simply standing. Ganondorf smiled, this was what he had hoped for. The boy's mind want him to fight, but his body was too weak. How pathetic.

Dael tried once more, but he collapsed to his knees. His head hung in desperation, blood dripping from his face to the ground. Cold sweat trickled off of his clothes and hair. He couldn't do this. He lifted his head, up, yelling aloud at the sky. How could it have come to this?

"So..." began Ganondorf, "Now you know what it is to face true hell. I am your executioner. You will die by this sword, on this field. In pain and agony."

Dael's head hung down again. His teeth grated at Ganondorf's words. Whatever happened next, he was going to fight. His sheer will forced him to do what was necessary.

Groaning with the action of standing up, he heaved himself up on his sword again. But this time, he wouldn't fall. His head hung down, and he breathed in. He breathed out, forcing his body through the motions. He would live, if only to defeat that son of a bitch.

Dael slowly lifted his sword off the ground. His legs shook, but he willed them to hold. His sword stopped, pointed straight at Ganondorf.

Dael's head finally, lifted, an expression of stark determination on his face. He said nothing, but he breathed hard, and never took his gaze off of Ganondorf.

Ganondorf strode forward slowly. He would relish crushing this fool. The night wind blew his cloak to the right, accentuating his ominous approach. And still Dael made no sign of movement. He simply stood his ground, glaring at the Evil King, sword forward. Ganondorf continued to stride forward, until he was within a few feet. Dael's sword dropped to the ground once again.

"That's it, boy, surrender to your death," said Ganondorf, raising his sword. He came down, expecting to cleave Dael in two.

But Dael was ready; he sidestepped to the right quickly. With all his might he then plunged his sword straight through Ganondorf's torso, impaling him.

But impaling wasn't enough. Dael set his foot to the end of the blade, and kicked hard. Ganondorf slid off the blade, crashing to the ground, blood seeping from the open wound.

Damn! How the hell did that boy hit him?! What terrible iron will could keep him alive like that? "You have... Been.. Defeated!" Dael said, breathing hard.

Ganondorf smirked. "Hardly," he said, rising to his feet. He swung his sword right for Dael. Dael blocked, but it didn't matter. The dark magic that pulsed through Ganondorf's blade could not be stopped.

Dael's blade shattered in two, and the energy threw the boy the ground. His strength was sapped. He had no energy.

Ganondorf laughed, leaving the boy to contemplate his failure

"I know.." he laughed, "You were so close. Ha! Do you realize how little you have done to me? I am invincible! You are but a puny worm to be crushed beneath my heel!" Gannondorf raised the collossal blade above his head

Dael's hope began to slip away. But he could see her.. Just above Ganondorf. He couldn't die now not when Malon needed him. He had to survive this somehow, but he didn't see a way out. Dael closed his eyes and began to pray to whatever gods would show him mercy now.


	33. Chapter XXXIII: Reunion

As Ganondorf was about to bring his colossal blade down into Dael's skull, he heard it. The cry of a horn. Ganondorf stopped, lowering his blade. Who could possible oppose him now? Had Nox failed?

He looked to the east, to his left. There, the first light of dawn punctured the day. And in it shined a blade. A burning fire. A light amidst the darkness.

"No.. That's impossible!" exclaimed Ganondorf. The glint of the Master Sword blinded him, causing him to shield his eyes. Ganondorf swore. When he had faced down the Hero years before for the first time he had not felt fear when he had been thrown into exile by the sages, but now, he felt fear now, when he looked into the Hero's eyes that shook him to his very soul.

The rest of the battle returned to Ganondorf. Kakariko's forces were crushed. None were left alive. And that boy would die soon enough. Ganondorf summoned his black stallion right under him, the foul steed rearing up, spewing fire from its mouth.

"Form up!" commanded the Evil King. "We shall meet them!"

His remaining troops were all on boars. His army assembled into a line. Across the horizon, a phalanx of troops stretched. Ganondorf would kill them all.

Link's sword fell down again. The charge would soon begin. Behind him were his three generals, and Reikou. He looked back ahead. Ganondorf's armies had just crushed the men of Kakariko. He had known that Dael could not have waited for death. But Link would avenge that death.

"Charge!" He shouted crisply, and as Epona began to gallop forward, the thousands of Seikanin behind him followed suite, rushing at the enemy.

Dawn was behind Link, and the Master Sword was raised. It shone with a radiant light, and finally caught fire. Blue magical flames engulfed the blade, searing across the sky, leaving a holy power in its wake.

Ganondorf's armies counterattacked. Ganondorf's blade glowed with immense power as well. Black flames spewed from the recesses of hell, catching on the blade of the Evil King. The two forces were about to clash. The destined opponents rode at the head of their armies, swords raised.

Link brought the Master Sword around as Ganondorf drew closer. The two swords collided, a blast of power exploding at the touch. Link and Ganondorf were thrown from their horses, and crashed to the ground, their swords carving ditches which burst into flame.

Ganondorf drew himself up. Link stood across from him.

"We meet again," spoke Ganondorf.

"Indeed," replied Link.

"You've carved yourself a fiery grave here."

"Have I?" asked Link sarcastically. His shield was heavy on his right arm, he threw it to the ground and he was ready. Ready for this moment. He charged at Ganondorf, sword outstretched. It was time to finish this fight.

The two swords clanged together. The combatant's feet drove into the ground, struggling to keep hold. Ganondorf pushed Link off, throwing him to the ground.

"Pathetic," he quipped, and chopped at the hero. Link rolled and lunged, piercing Ganondorf's side. The Evil King swore and batted Link aside with the flat of his blade.

"You have more skill than last time... Or is it that sword? We shall see," he mused, and charged again.

Ganondorf sliced downward, but Link blocked with his shield. The shield flattened against his chest, knocking the wind out of Link. Link gasped for air, but he stabbed at Ganondorf's leg. Ganondorf let off the sword, clutching at the new wound.

Link got up and feinted to slice with his sword. Instead, he came around with his shield and slammed it into Ganondorf's face, toppling the Evil King. Link stabbed at the ground, but Ganondorf was ready. He rolled and executed a sweep kick, taking Link off his feet.

Ganondorf drove his sword into the ground where Link had been but a moment before. Link sliced at Ganondorf's chest, making a bloody gash. Ganondorf swung high, but Link rolled under it and came up with his fist, throwing Ganondorf to the ground again.

Link jumped, pointing his sword straight down, preparing to impale Ganondorf. The Evil King simply blasted him back with magic, Link hitting the ground with a crunch. The Hero of Time got his bearings and returned to a fighting stance.

The two combatants gasped for air, this was a heavy duel.

"You really want to kill me, it seems," said Ganondorf.

"Did you think that I would show you mercy, after all you have done?! No, you'll die here!" replied Link, not caring what the Gerudo King was trying to do.

"Indeed. I merely observed that you strike with more power and venom than our previous encounters.. I was attempting to find the cause."

"I don't know what you're playing at, you filth, but I won't stop fighting."

"Ha. Indeed."

With that, the two combatants have at it again, attacking one another with ferocity and speed. Ganondorf caught Link in the torso, and swung him around on his blade, leaving a deep gash.

Link swore under his breath and returned to fighting. Ganondorf chopped down, and then horizontally. Link sidestepped and then ducked. Ganondorf continued to attack, and Link didn't stop dodging. It was as if he knew where each blow would fall before it happened. Link stabbed straight forward, catching the Gerudo in the chest.

"Damn you!" swore Ganondorf in a ferocious tone. He attacked quicker now, not stopping once. Link put up his guard, ready to dodge. Ganondorf hit again and again in mindless anger, bludgeoning the air with his sword.

And suddenly, in a powerful strike of Ganondorf's the sword smashed into Link's chest and the hero fell to the ground, breathing hard.

Ganondorf sighed with rage. He had defeated him. This was it.

"Prepare for your death... And this time it will be permanent," he said, and he drove his sword towards the ground. Link deflected the blade with the Master Sword. This wasn't over. The Hero of Time sprung up, and right next to Ganondorf, he swung, leaving a huge gash in Ganondorf's torso. The Evil King screamed in pain. But Link wasn't done. He punched Ganondorf straight in the face with his right hand, sending his foe toppling to the earth.

"The bigger they are, they harder they fall," taunted Link. Ganondorf clutched his wound and pushed himself up. This wasn't a condition he could fight in. "This is not over," he spoke.

Link charged, intending to finish the kill, but Ganondorf was gone in a cloud of black smoke. Link swore. But the battle wasn't over yet. He turned to the now confused and leaderless moblins. This would be an easy cleanup.

Link and Reikou surveyed the battlefield. They had completely annihilated the moblins after Ganondorf had left. A sound victory.

"We won," said Reikou.

"Not yet. Ganondorf's still alive in the castle," said Link.

"Well, we won the battle. We can easily lay siege to his fortress, he'll have no chance against us," replied Reikou.

"True.. But he has Zelda. I have to face him."

"You can't fight him alone."

"Yes I can. And I shall. It's my destiny."

"Maybe it is. But you can't rule out other possibilities."

The conversation continued as Link and Reikou walked across the field, strewn with blood and bodies. Link began to zone Reikou's strategizing out, he wasn't in the mood. He looked across the bloodstained fields, and then he saw him. Dael!

Link ran, abandoning Reikou and running for Dael. Come on, be alive! Stay alive!

Link reached him and knelt down. He was alive! But barely... Link could see the huge gash in his chest.. He must have fought Ganondorf. But it wasn't deep and didn't seem to have hit major organs.

"D-..D-don't.. Try to save me.." spoke Dael short on breath.

"It's going to be alright, it's really not that bad. We won though"

"Ha.." Dael mustered a wheezy chuckle, "We? It was me who did the dirty work."

"Can you.. Can you get me my sword?"

Link reached over and grabbed the broken sword, giving the hilt to Dael.

"Stay here Dael, regain your strength"

"W-.. Why?"

"Remember you've got to hold on! You have someone waiting for you." Link reminded him gently.

"Malon..." Dael whispered.

"That's right," Link said, "and you'd better not dissapoint her or it'll be ten times wose than this."

Dael chuckled before passing out, laying on the blood-soaked grass. His part in this war was over a simple slave boy that had met with destiny, to rise above the circumstances and help to bring down a tyrant.

"What now?" Reikou asked sitting in the grass his shining, blood-drenched blade by his side. "Will you storm the castle? There can be no victory there, not as long as you insist on doing it alone."

"Well what would you suggest!" Link snapped. "What is your grand scheme, eh?!"

Raikou grinned malevolently.


	34. Chapter XXXIV: Finale

**And so we come to it at last, It is with some sadness and regret that I post this last chapter of the book that has bound me irrevocably to this subject but every author is drawn slowly, inexorably to this point and I am but one of many who has experienced this same dillemma. Now, enjoy the exciting conclusion to The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Requiem. **

Link raced up the black stairs, the Sheika warrior by his side."Tell me once more, how is this better than going alone?"Link asked his masked comrade. "Because, my friend, you're with me now!", the ruins of Hyrule Castle did not give them a warm welcome. A few Necromancers stood in there way now and again, but they cut them down without mercy, eviscerating them and puncturing their insides. The filthy men only worked for Ganondorf. They were but his dark pawns.

The Heros continued running. they would reach the top and kill Ganondorf. This was it. The final confrontation.

Soon, the stairs ended. Huge obsidian doors loomed in front of him. Ganondorf was in there. He could feel it.

"Where do you think you are going, heros" came a voice from the deepest infernos of hell.

Raikou stopped dead, he had heard that voice before, when his village was consumed in flame every man woman and child slaughtered, in the flames the dark figure basked in the death and blood of his people. Reikou turned slowly, stretching out his arm to prevent Link from charging the demon.

"Go.", he said, Link knew not to debate this he merely nodded making his way to the door.

The demon was there in an instant, bringing up his sword to cleave the hero in two. Just before the blow landed it was stopped in midair, Reikou's sword, strong and unyeilding, bathed in moonlight though the moon was not in sight, had stopped the demons blade. He handed Link a small dagger,"take this," he said urgently.

"Thank you," Link said, " I won't forget... ever."

"GO! RUN, NOW!!" Reikou shouted urgently, but Link was already through the door. Good, he would've only gotten in the way.

Reikou eyed the demon, pushing him away with his sword. The demon stumbled back.

"Well now," he said, his sword bursting into blue-white flame now, "shall we finish this!"

The demon roared in anger, he should've killed him that day, nevermind that, he would put an end to this right now.

Link ran at the gates and leaped, bringing his sword to bear. The Master Sword sliced right through the gates, cleaving them in two. The doors exploded off their hinges, falling to the ground with a crash. Link strode through the doorway, his face like an iron plate

"Where is she," he demanded.

"You're predictable," said Ganondorf, "Far too predictable." The Evil King was on a pedestal. He had his sword in hand, and a dark curtain flowed behind him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"No I didn't," replied Ganondorf, blasting Link against the wall with magic. "I don't have to. You're in no position to make demands, you scum. I am the power here. You, like your friend, are but a worm."

Link pushed himself up. That had hurt. Blood trickled from his mouth. He clutched the Master Sword with both hands sweat running from his brow. He charged at Ganondorf again, but he was knocked back by magic before he was halfway there.

Reikou's back slammed into the wall again, "Damn!" he cursed under his breath, this fiend was strong, but he was quicker. The demon ran his sword through the wall where the Sheika had been a split second before. He couldn't keep this up though he was tiring too quickly. He closed his eyes knowing what he had to do, "Sorry Link, I suppose I won't meet up with you after all, don't wait up for me, kill that bastard... for all of us."

Reikou's eyes snaped open, he circled the demon now, the fiend sensed that the tide of the combat had changed, something was different. Reikou breathed in deeply, and charged, forgetting the rules of engagement to never reveal your intentions, his sword raised above his head, now radiating a blinding light. The demon charged as well sword outstretched intending to run his opponent through, darkness billowing around him like a cloak.

Ganondorf laughed. Link could barely stand. That last battle had taken his all. The Hero collapsed on the ground, unable to push himself up. "You've failed," began Ganondorf, "It started all the way back when my servant infiltrated Hyrule Castle. You failed to save Zelda's father. Then, you failed to save Zelda. You failed to save yourself, even! How pathetic! But the gods apparently saw something in you. They saw fit to resurrect you. But only for you to fail again. You failed your friend Saria in the woods. Then you failed that oaf of a Goron, Darunia. He lies dead now. The same to your Zora friend. Finally, you failed your most trusted ally. Your friend Dael died on that field. He died because you were too late to save him. You poor bastard... Ha.."

Each word rang true in Link's ears. He hated every second of it. It wouldn't stop! Why wouldn't the pain stop? He couldn't take it all!! That son of a bitch wouldn't shut up!

With that, Ganondorf fired magic at Link, and it began to make pain. Excruciating pain. The channeling of dark energies caused pain like Link had never experienced. A horrible pain he couldn't fight against. Not alone he couldn't. With determination, he put the Master Sword straight in the path of the magic, splitting it and repelling it away.

"The Master Sword," scoffed Ganondorf, "But a small obstacle in my path to ultimate power!"

Link pushed hard. Ganondorf wouldn't win this time. Not this battle. Not this time. He threw off the magic and ran straight at the Evil King. He jumped, intending to cleave Ganondorf in two. Ganondorf stepped to the side, causing Link to slice open the curtain. Behind that curtain was Zelda, chained to the wall.

"Link!" she exclaimed. Link was about to reply, but Ganondorf threw him aside. This time the hero didn't get up he lay slumped against the wall, now was as good a time as any to reveal his secret weapon. He concentrated, focusing, channeling what little power he had unlocked on that day in the forest, into his right hand.

"You're but a puppet of your own desires, Link. A frail human. But I have cast of these limiting emotions for something more! Power! Ha! ...Look at yourself! You're no hero. You're just a fool with a sword.

At these words, Link's palm began to burn as Ganondorf drew nearer, he couldn't conceal it much longer. The Evil King lunged intending to finish the kill. Link smiled, finally. As Gannondorf raised his arms link raised his palm releasing all his pent up energy in one blow. He grinned," See you in Hell!"

Reikou's back slammed into the wall once more, blood spurted from his mouth and stomach where the demons blade had run him through. "You should've finished it." he choked out.

The demon grinned, " I want you to suffer!" he said relishing his opponents pain.

"Well you should've paid more attention." The demon looked up in horror as Reikou brought the shining blade down cleaving the abomination's skull in two. The demon's death cries could be heard all the way down on the battlefield where the soldiers killed off the last of Gannondorfs minions.

"D-damn..." Link cursed, he had severely underestimated how much energy that had taken, he could'nt move, he was helpless.

The Evil King flew end over end, intwined in holy light, sliding to a stop on the pedestal over wich Zelda stared in amazement at what had once been a small boy, _Link, you've grown so much, _ she smiled at the Gerudo Theif's pain.

Link breathed hard. He still couldn't move, he only had one other option. Link struggled to stand, and leveling his sword at Ganondorf, spoke what might have been his last words "For... all the people... you've killed... for... all the dreams... you've squashed...DIE!!!", Link hurled the Master Sword with all his might at Ganondorf. It flew end over end towards the Evil King, The power of the gods catching on the ancient steel. The holy blade alight the last hopes of the world flew with it, the hopes and dreams of every man, woman, and child who had givnen their all to protect the land.

Ganondorf barely managed to dodge the flaming blade as it embedded itself into the wall behind him. Ganondorf stared at it for a moment, then began to laugh maniacally,"Oh this is perfect, you come so far to let your only hope of defeating me fly from your grasp so easily. You FOOL. Now die, die, DIE IN DESPAIR!!!"

Zelda fell to the ground, her bonds cut by the master sword. Ganondorf approached Link, still laughing malevolently. With every fiber of her being she wanted this bastard to die, she looked up, the master sword was still emedded into the wall.

Ganondorf closed his hand sround the hero's throat, finally it would end, the world would at last be his. Link strugled to breathe but he wasn't resisting, Ganondorf almost lamented the fact taht there would be no more heroes to stand against him after this. " I must admit you surprised me with that magic, boy, not bad for a beginner, but it seems as though you're not the one to defeat me after all, how sad." He began to laugh anew

Link smiled, "You're right about one thing," He said, grinning.

Zelda drove the master sword in deep, using all her rage and hate for the Evil King to fuel the strike. Ganondorf whirled around on the spot, as Zelda's blow landed.

Blood poured from the wound. He gasped for air, the pain was excruciating. The sword had hit. But not Ganondorf. Ganondorf had turned aside leaving the already helpless hero to take the blow. There, on the wall, the Master Sword had impaled Link, he gasped for air as his life began to leave him. Zelda looked on in horror. What had she done? What had she DONE?! This was not how it was supposed to end! How... How?!

Ganondorf smiled wryly. This was even better. "As I said before," he said, "You failed. You failed everything, everyone! And most of all, you have no failed the one you loved. Now, to ease your parting, I will make this swift." Ganondorf strode over to Zelda. This was all wrong, she didn't try to resist as ganondorf forced her to the ground. He drew back his blade preparing to make the final strike.

Zelda was on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. Had she really done that? Was that how it would end? Was this all their work would amount to? All the faith of others, all the determination for justice... This was it? The results of all this work.. Nothing? No.. That couldn't be!

"Goodbye, girl," said Ganondorf raising his sword above his head, preparing to strike the final blow. " I will congradulate you, you were a bigger annoyance than I ever thought possible."

In an instant, Link drew Reikou's dagger from the back of his belt. He lunged towards Ganondorf and plunged the knife directly into his heart. Link fell down to the ground as the Evil King writhed in pain.

"What.. What is this?! WHAT IS THIS?! No! I was so close! This isn't what-.. But- NOOO!!!"

And Reikou's sword exploded, showering shards and blood across the room. Ganondorf toppled over, finally dead. Link pulled himself over to Zelda, collapsing halfway unable to make his body move any longer.

Zelda crawled over to Link's body. Weeping, she drew his body into her arms, brushing the hair out of his face. "Hey..." he choked out, coughing up blood as he did," we-we did it... huh?"

Reikou entered the dark room his wounds hastily bandaged and a look of urgency on his face," We must leave now, the tower is collapsing!"

Sure enough there were deep rumblings eminating from deep within the walls. Reikou pulled Links limp body over his shoulder and the three ran down the stairs. The staircase seemed to wind on forever but they eventually reached the bottom making their way through the maze of traps and pitfalls, and catching a glimpse of light from the exit raced for the door.

Reikou, Link and Zelda stood on the ashen ground facing the first sunrise in what seemed like ages.The journey, which had started just a few stories above where they now stood, was at an end. Gannondorf would probably rise again, and they looked at each other knowing that fact, but right now they were safely reunited and that was all that mattered.

On the battlefields the last of the moblin made a retreat chased by thousands of Sheikah warriors their armor gleaming in the new sunlight. And Malon came running down from the village to embrace a bruised, but very alive Dael.

That night the survivors gathered together at the banks of Lake Hylia, releasing thousands of floating candles into the clear water to pay their last respects to the dead. One candle however, seemed to burn brighter than the others. Link looked on, knowing that the spirit of the Sage of Fire, of Darunia, his sworn brother, lived on he patted Link, the small weeping goron, on the head. He did not tell him not to cry, but he did tell him to be proud, to hold his face high. He was the leader of the Gorons now, he would have to watch over those both younger and older than himself, he would have to be strong, like his father.

Dael nudged two lone candles into the water, "Mother, Father, I won't forget." he whispered his respects to his parents who died defending the village from Gannondorf. He turned and embraced Malon, she was all he had left and he would protect her with all that he was, no one would ever harm her again, not while he still drew breath. He kissed her firmly and went to join the celebration which had started a short ways off near the scarecrow brothers who had mannaged to escape harm somehow.

Reikou sat in a secluded corner of the lake saying a soft prayer. It was not the way of the Sheikah to cry for their dead, but he did. Link approached him laying a comforting hand on his shoulder," You lost someone as well?" he asked, thinking of all the happy Kokiri children who were now nothing but flickers of light on a lake far from their home.

"My Father," he said, his voice strong despite the tears," he died on that battlefield under my command... and I never knew he was there. We had fought, before I left to assist the King which he disagreed with, I said I would never speak to him again and he said much of the same. I loved him though. I just... never got the chance to tell him." he looked at the candle he had been holding, kissed it gently, and set it in the water.

" I'm sorry father," he said at last,"I never meant all the harsh words that I said that day." he turned to Link feeling a bit better. "Come," he said,"before your young friend drinks all the ale." He looked at Dael who was now recounting, in extrememly exaggerated measures, his battle with Gannondorf to a table of raptly attentive guards.

Link laughed at this and the two went to join the party.

Later that night Link got a moment and stole away with Zelda. The two rode off into the night and under the moonlight their lips met at last, and to Link, at that moment, he had never fought a war that was more worthwhile.

**Well, well, well, it is at last, over, or at least **_**this**_** story is. To those who have stuck through to the end, I thank you, and to those of you just arriving, you missed quite a bit. If you liked this story then this is the first of many more to come. The title of the next story in the series is The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Ascent. It will be posted as soon as I receive the last reviews for this chapter. Farewell for now friends.**


End file.
